Uhm, what do I do?
by Oby Abel
Summary: When Happy heard a cry by the door he wakes Natsu up to check it out. The Dragon Slayer does and finds nothing till he hits his shin and looks down and finds a... baby! Who's that baby? And why does it smell familiar and why did Lucy leave Natsu about a year ago? Read and find out. Read, review, fave and follow. Suck at summaries -.-'
1. Chapter 1: Who's that baby?

**Yo. I needed to write this story. I really needed to! It kept popping inside of my head and it wouldn't leave like a nasty flu… So I did. I am bad because I have other stories I should focus on but I just don't feel like writing them since I don't think people are interested in them..**

 **It's my first time writing a story in someone's pov and it will change pov from time to time but the first two chapters will resolve around Natsu. He may be a bit OOC but I guess that's what happens when I write him…**

 **And rating may change since I love cussing….**

 **I hope you guys like it. Enjoy. And please tell me if I should continue this (and my other stories as well).**

 **Edited: The first 3 chapters has been edited with only minor change.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter one: Who's that baby?

"Natsu?" I heard my name being called and someone lightly shaking me. Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and saw Happy was the one who had woken me up. I blinked a few times before looking at my nightstand to see the time. 2 am. Too damn early.

"What is it buddy?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sat up. I yawned and felt my eyes close with sleep. So tired.

"There is something outside. I heard someone cry. Like a baby. Go check it out." I sighed and pushed the comfy comforter away. Damn why couldn't my Exceed be more like Metal Heads – brave and strong – then again Happy was Happy. Love the little guy either way.

"Are you su-" I didn't finish because I too heard a loud cry. What the? Without thinking I hurried to the front door and swung the door open. The crying stopped and I was confused till I tried to take a step out but something hit my shin. I looked down and my eyes widened.

A little baby. A little baby inside a small bed – or something like that – wrapped in blankets. Its eyes were big and the color was just like _hers_. A beautiful warm brown. My heart clenched painfully remembering the blonde woman whom I loved but she left after one stupid mistake of mine. It hurt but I've managed to survive the past year. Or I tried to at least. It sure was hard when your mind constantly thinks about that one person that your whole life revolves around. **AN: The baby lays in a bassinet but Natsu has no idea what it what. He is clueless. XD**

Shaking my head shoving those thoughts away about her I picked the bed like thingy the baby was in and the big bag beside it. Who would bring their child here and in the middle of the night too? Did they abandon it? If they did I'll find them and kick their asses. You can't abandon your children just because you don't want them. I felt anger enter through me as I went inside the house.

"Wah, what's that?" Happy asked pointing at the wide eyed baby when I put the bed like thingy on the table and the bag next to it.

"A baby." I answered the obvious and walked back to close the door but then stopped when I noticed another bag which was much smaller than the first. It had stars and the moon on it and was navy blue colored. Like a starry night. It smelled familiar too when I took a sniff. Actually the baby smelled familiar too.

Who was that baby?

"Natsu!" Happy yelled suddenly alarming me that I quickly ran inside slamming the door shut behind me.

His hands were trembling while holding a piece of paper in his paws and tears falling down.

"What's wrong?" I was worried about his reaction and quickly glanced at the baby who surprisingly didn't cry of his sudden loud voice and then back to my friend.

"L-Lushi…" My heart stopped when he uttered her name. Lucy what? Why was he mentioning her so suddenly and crying?

He sniffled and handed me the piece of paper and then flew over to the baby wrapping the blankets off of it. I was confused and looked at the piece of paper weirdly. Then I took a sniff and my whole house smelled like Lucy mixed with the baby's scent and ours. What?

"R-read it." My head turned up to look at Happy who looked sad yet happy and then I looked at the paper and got curious. Was this a message from Lucy? My heart began beating fast just thinking that and then I folded the paper to begin reading.

My heart sped up when I read the first line. " _Dear_ _Natsu_ _and stupid neko_ " It was indeed my Lucy.

 _I know this is so sudden and I didn't want to introduce her so suddenly but something happen and I had to. You are the only one I know who can protect her other than myself and my spirits._

So the baby was a girl. I glanced at the little baby who Happy had unwrapped from her mountains of blankets. She did look like Lucy. A little mini Lucy but her hair had a different hair color. I squinted my eyes and noticrd it was a more peachy color, almost pink like mi – salmon like mine. I blinked a few times and continued to read the letter with anticipation. I felt my heart clench painfully when I read the next sentence.

 _So please protect Luna till I get back. I'll do my best to hurry but I know it will take some time since Ryu will fuss about his sister not being there but I can't have them both with me. Having twins is hard._

Say what?! Lucy had twins and with whom? I felt angry. No furious. She shoved her daughter to my care without asking me after leaving me almost a year ago. What the fuck? Well okay, it was my fault she left but leaving her child in my care was wrong. She should leave her with the father. Okay, the shock of Lucy having a child was making me crazy and jealous. I shouldn't have been so surprised she had moved on and especially when her daughter looked so much like her but it was a shock to read it, to confirm it…

I did my best not to get too worked up and continued.

 _So that's why I left Luna with you. Ryu can't stay without me for too long but Luna is a different story. She is very happy meeting strangers and she is very energetic, like you. But who can blame her since you are her father. Yup, you read correctly. You, Natsu Dragneel, are a father of two beautiful babies. Twins; A boy, Ryu and a girl, Luna._

My brain stopped working as my breathing hitched. Did I just read what I think I read? My eyes blinked a couple of times before I read the same sentence again and again.

 _You, Natsu Dragneel, are a father of two beautiful twins._

A father. I'm a father. I'm a fa-

"WHAT!" I shouted startling Happy and the baby – no – Luna. My daughter.

She began crying loudly.

"What do we do?" Happy asked panicking which made me panic even more than before. I had no idea how to take care of a baby. Never had to before. Toddlers I can take care of. Anything above the age of three is fine but this. This was not my forte.

"I don't know. Hold her or something?" I suggested when the crying only got louder and turned to screams. Happy tried to but was too scared to hold the little baby that I had to step in. I put the letter on the table and gulped before lifting the screaming baby with outstretched hands like holding a foreign object. Okay what now?

"Try to put her on your chest and rock her?" Happy suggested with a shrug when I looked at him pleading for help. I nodded and pulled the crying baby close to me. I put my hand on the back of her tiny head and the other on her tiny rumb and on instinct I patted her slowly as I walked back and forth. My whole body felt warmth. A nice and soothing warmth. Not something any fire could create.

To my surprise she stopped immediately making both Happy and me sigh in relief. But will this help the next time? We seriously have a problem at hand. Literally.

"Okay buddy, help me think. Who in the guild knows about babies?" I asked Happy as I walked over to my old hammock that Happy usually sleeps in and laid down with the still baby on my chest.

Happy flew towards us and landed on my head. "Bisca and Alzack? They had Asuka-chan remember." He was right.

"Then when it's morning we'll ask them for help taking care of Luna. Can you bring me the letter, I haven't finished reading it." I asked as I remembered I haven't had time to read it because of my shock and then Luna crying. I mean who wouldn't be? I am a freaking father of this little cutie.

He flew off from my head and over to the table and then back again with the letter in his paws. I moved my hand from Luna's head and held the paper and began reading again from where I left off.

 _Ryu is the first born with Luna following two minutes after. They are born the 22nd of May. Ryu was born at 2:28 am and Luna 2:30. I gave birth at the Celestial Spirit World because Loke and Virgo insisted. It was hard but I had my spirits with me so I managed. And both were healthy due to the fact I gave birth two month too early._

 _There is something you need to know about them. They are powerful. Their powers are dormant at the moment. They are only three and a half months old but that doesn't mean people aren't after them. Apparently dark guilds found about my pregnancy and about the babies powers and now they are after them. I'll explain it to you later since it's not safe and it's not the time or place. So that's why I left Luna in your care and the guild's. I can't run around with two babies even though it's hard to leave one behind I had to do it. Ryu can't stay without me as I said before so I had to leave Luna with you. And I'm not ready to come back to Fairy Tail yet. Perhaps I never will, not after what you did to me…_

My heart clenched painfully reading that. Just because my stupid idiotic drunken mistake I let the love of my life go. I felt like crying again. Why did I do that? I felt the tears run down and quickly wiped them off.

 _But that doesn't mean I'll be selfish and keep the twins to myself. They deserve their father by their side as you deserve to know your kids. But do not expect that we'll ever get together because truth be told I still hate you. You broke my heart to million pieces by doing_ that _and I don't know if I can_ ever _forgive you but I'll be civil with you because of Luna and Ryu. That much I'll give you._

 _But the most important thing is that you keep her safe while I'll keep the dark guilds away. If things gets too rough expect Ryu by your side as well so I suggest you make room for them._

 _And no. I don't need your help because this is my battle. I chose to give birth to them and it's my mistake of showing them the world got them caught in this stupid battle. (I don't regret given birth to them, they are my world.) I'll ask for help if it's needed. So just focus on getting to know your daughter. She is like you so you'll have your hands full for the time being. But that's what comes with parenthood. Maybe you'll mature a bit and stop being reckless and stupid. Maybe you'll… never mind._

 _Ah, one more warning. When Luna sneezes, and Ryu for that matter, they sneeze white fire. Celestial fire. Don't let them sneeze on people because it's not your regular fire. It can be lethal. But don't worry it won't do any harm at the moment. Or that's what the King and Crux told me. So be on guard. And look out for her burps and farts as well. They can be nasty._

 _Yeah that's everything. I left a small bag with her pacifiers, bibs, and bottles with my milk that you need to put in the fridge so it doesn't get spoilt and also some powdered milk when you run out. I'll send Virgo over in a few days time so she can help you set up Luna's bed, and Ryu's just to be safe. Ask her or the guild for help. And I also had a few lacrimas full of pictures if you are curious about Ryu. It's of their first three months. The other bag, the big one, is just her clothes and some diapers. Virgo will bring some more when she comes._

 _So there you have it. Take care of her and don't let any harm come her way. I believe you can do it even though it will be hard. Give her a big kiss for me._

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

Finishing it I felt different emotions run through me. My children were in danger; that thought made me furious. They were freaking babies! And then Lucy didn't even want me to help her? What the fuck was that about. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn! Ugh.

I was hurt when she said we would never get together even though we have kids together. And it hurt even more when she said she hated me but I deserve that. I'll have to try to win her back when she comes back since I know she will come back eventually. I hope.

It made me happy that she allowed me to meet them even though it was just Luna at the moment. She didn't keep it a secret. Or she did but she actually entrusted me our daughter. Our daughter. Damn that made my heart beat fast. I truly was a father.

I looked down on my chest and saw my daughter was asleep. My insides were filled with warmth again and pride. A warmth only they could fill. This little baby was my daughter. I was her father. Damn… I felt like crying again but this time tears of joy. She looked so beautiful just like her mother.

My mind began thinking about my son. Son. I had another child. "Happy?" I called with a quiet gentle voice.

The blue Exceed shifted around on my head before answering, "Yes?" He asked tiredly.

"Do you want to see my son?" I asked with a proud smile.

"Son?!" He asked shocked making me chuckle and made Luna squirm but she didn't wake up. Luckily.

"Yeah, didn't you finish the letter?" I was positive he must've read the letter since he had been crying.

"Only the beginning. 'Dear Natsu and stupid neko'." He replied quoting the letter's entry.

"Well this little princess here is my daughter, Luna." I smiled looking at the sleeping baby while gently stroking her head. I couldn't stop smiling. I was just too damn happy.

"WHAT?!" he whisper-shouted making me chuckle again.

"Yeah. If you'd finish the letter you would know. Luna has a twin brother. Ryu. My son. If you bring that bag over there, there is some lacrimas inside full of pictures." I pointed at the starry night bag.

He flew off immediately and I sat up gently, cradling Luna in my arms. I brought her back to her bed thingy and laid her gently inside and wrapped her inside a blanket.

"Here is one." Happy showed me a lacrima crystal and handed it to me. I took it and poured a tiny bit of magic in it. The lacrima glowed before a picture hovered above it. A picture of two small tiny pink and wrinkled babies; Ryu and Luna. My heart warmed watching them next to each other. I put the lacrima further away to have a better view.

The next one was a pale Lucy with the two in each her arms. She looked tired and sweating like she just fought someone but I guessed it must've been the day of the birth. Yet she looked as beautiful as ever with a beaming smile plastered on her mouth. The twins looked so pink and wrinkly, it was cute. It made me wish I had been there…

The next picture was a solo pictures of Ryu. His eyes were closed and he was yawning. He had a little patch of blonde hair on his head. I really wanted to meet him. He looked so precious.

"He looks like you." Happy mused making me look at him smiling.

"Yeah he does. My little dragon." I grinned. He really did look like me despite the blonde hair from his mother.

The next picture were the twins dressed in matching bunny outfits with Lucy also dressed as a bunny. I laughed lightly. "Metal head would love seeing this picture."

"Yeah and then he would bully Lucy saying that she _is_ a bunny girl with little bunny babies." We both laughed thinking about how many times Lucy had scolded Gajeel for calling her bunny girl.

We finished watching the first lacrima and I decided to rummage through the bags. Lucy wrote something about milk for Luna that needed to be put in the fridge down before it spoils.

I looked at the same bag with the lacrimas inside and saw many bottles with what I guessed was milk inside and pulled them out of the bag. There were notes latched on each of them and I read them in a chronological order because there were numbers on them all.

Number one said, "Feed Luna when she begins to wake up and starts fussing. Remembers to heat it up too, but not too hot. Use your wrist to check the temperature. Make sure it's room temperature before feeding her. And make sure to burp her. Check schedule for help."

The second one said, "Feed and nap.. Repeat the same thing as you did before."

And the other five bottles had similar messages written on them about when I should feed Luna and what I should do and what not to do. It was very helpful but I definitely needed to find that schedule thingy she repeatedly mentioned. This is so gonna be hard.

I put the bottles inside the refrigerator with their notes still on them. Wouldn't want to mess up the system Lucy made for me.

I glanced at the clock and sighed. Five am. Another two hours till the guild opened. I yawned feeling a bit tired. I hadn't had a good sleep today and I was quite tired since Happy woke me up so suddenly. Maybe a nap is in order.

"Happy?" I voiced but no response. I walked inside the living room and I saw my blue buddy snoring away on the couch and sighed. He must've been tired too.

I glanced at Luna and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She looked so precious sleeping in her bed thingy. I felt like holding her again. She just fit perfectly in my arms.

I walked up to her bed thingy and leaned down to lift her gently with her blanket still wrapped around her tiny body and walked back inside my bedroom. I gently lay down with her pressed to my bare chest. She snuggled closer to me and put her her little palms on my chest, flattening herself out on my chest. My smile never faltered only got bigger.

I pulled my comforter over us, just to her neck. Didn't want to suffocate her. My hands worked on instincts, patting her gently as I kept looking at her.

"My little princess." I sighed happily. Couldn't wait to show her off to the others. They'll be so surprised and happy. And I couldn't wait to meet Ryu too. I just hope Lucy's okay. I'll ask Virgo when she arrives.

But first some sleep. I'll think some more in the morning. My eyes were glued to the little baby and then suddenly darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome home!

**Thank you for liking my story and reviewing it! Means a lot! And yes it will end up Nalu, I think.. but that'll happen much later on. Or something like that – depends on if people likes the story and all.**

 **The first few chapters will be about Natsu's new role as a father – just thinking about holding a little pinkette in his arms makes me squeal! It's just sooo freaking cute! I can't!**

 **So that being said, I'll update chapter three sometime next week or maybe Sunday. Don't know yet since watching Supernatural again – the bromance is just! I can't! Sam and Dean! Deaaaaan, love the guy so much! But I'll try to do my best at updating frequently. Writing four stories at once is hard but pleasurable because I enjoy it. It makes me happy that others read my stories and I get giddy seeing someone either reviewing, favorite or following me because it means you've actually enjoyed it as well.**

 **So again, thank you all. I really appreciate it! And I apologize for the grammar and so on and for not conveying their emotion correctly but sadly English is my fourth language so sometimes I can't feel the right word or emotion… :( But I hope you'll like it anyways!**

 **Edited: First 3 chapter has been edited with minor changes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro-sensei does.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter two: Welcome home!

I don't know how or when I fell asleep but I finally did and I had the best dream. It was so perfect. I had a daughter named Luna and a son named Ryu. My kids with my Luce. Mmm. Perfection.

Then a loud piercing cry woke me up from my dream. I jerked up and looked at my hands who had acted in reflex, pushing something to my chest. A baby. Luna. Then everything from the night came crashing back. It was my little baby. My princess. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. I grinned and then began laughing making her cry again.

"It's okay. Daddy is here." I smiled and cradled her in my arms rocking her back and forth and got up from bed. Uttering the word daddy had my stomach flutter with butterflies. It was such a foreign word but a word I already loved.

Luna stopped crying but she kept whimpering and

"I guess your hungry. Let's get you some milk then." I grinned down at her and walked inside the kitchen and shifted her to hold her in my one arm while opening the fridge to grab bottle number one with the other.

"What's happening?" Happy asked sleepily as he flew inside the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Luna is hungry." I answered and reread the note. Heat the bottle so the milk is at room temperature. Easy. I lit my hand on fire and watched the milk heat up, bubbling.

"Who is Luna again?" Happy yawned looking between me and Luna making me scoff. He had forgotten already.

"Ahh!" Then reality came crashing down making me sigh and shake my head. "You're baby!"

"Try it." I offered Happy ignoring his stupid expression while looking at Luna. He saw the bottle and his eyes widened before he grimaced.

"I may be a cat but I hate milk. Ew."

"But I can't feed it to her before it's at room temperature and since I have a higher body temperature than you guys, you try it." Don't want to burn Luna's tongue. Lucy would kill me if she found out I didn't heed her warning. Nope. I would never harm my little princess.

"Is it milk from a cow or goat?" He asked as he began to consider doing it. I grinned and shook my head.

"Nope. It's Lucy's." His eyes almost fell out of their sockets when I told him and then he made gagging sounds making me frown.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You ask me what's wrong! It's Lushie's milk. Lushie's! Ew! I'll catch her weirdness! And how did she make milk in the first place, is she an animal?" I couldn't understand his disgust but then I began to wonder. How did she make milk?

I shrugged. "I don't know? Magic? She said something about a book. Can you find it. But first lend me your wrist." I remembered she mentioned measuring the temperature with the wrist.

He furrowed his eyebrows but handed me his wrist. I pulled the lid off the bottle's head and dip it on his wrist. As the milk hit his wrist he jerked his arm back and howled in pain.

"Ouch! It hurts! Are you trying to kill me!" I grinned sheepishly. Oops. Maybe it was too hot. Scorching?

"Sorry. Heh. I'll let it cool down with some cold water." I went over to the sink and put the bottle in a mug and turned the cold water on. Either this or the freezer or the Stripper. This'll do. I hope..

"I'll eat a fish while we wait and then we'll go to the guild." Happy grumbled flying over to the fridge and grabbed a fish. I looked down at the still whimpering Luna.

"Daddy will hurry with your milk. Just wait a minute, okay princess?" I told smiling at her and stroked her tiny face with my thumb. She was just so cute! It was so weird that I'm a father and to thus cute little baby nonetheless. But then again with me as the father and Lucy as the mother it's perfectly normal our kids are cute and beautiful. It's all in the good genes of us.

"Daddy?" Happy asked in a teasing tone making me slightly blush. I turned around to look at him snickering. "You've gone soft. It's cuuute." he laughed.

"Oi! It's not funny. And I'm not cute. I am her daddy, aren't I?" he stopped laughing and then looked at me with eyes widening with mock horror.

"Oh Mavis!" He gasped dramatically making me roll my eyes. "You are! What has come to the world! There are baby Natsus in the world." I pursed my lips and glared at him.

"What's so bad about my kids?" I asked displeased.

"What's wrong? Everything! For starters they are _your_ kids." He said emphasizing the word. Tch.

"Oi! My kids are perfect! Just look at her, doesn't she look like a perfect little angel?" He looked at Luna before smiling at me.

"She sure does look cute but I'm so sadden for her." He sighed defeated. What does that mean?!

"Are you saying that I'm a bad father? Oi! Remember who raised you!" I hissed pointing a heated finger at him while scowling. He turned alright, didn't he? So how dare he mock me!

"That's exactly what I mean. Tihi." He suddenly began giggling and then laughing, confusing me.

"Huh?"

"My little sister will be the best because she has me!" He said pointing his thumb proudly at himself. Okay that was kinda creepy. Is he mocking me or praising me? I don't understand. I let out a sigh and shook my head letting this conversation drop.

"Sure."

I picked the cooled off bottle and asked Happy to repeat the same action from before. He was really reluctant and I had to beg him before he agreed. Lots of fish was promised as usual.

This time he didn't flinch or jerk his hand away making me take it as a good sign. He nodded curtly before I lifted up the bottle to Luna's mouth and she began sucking immediately, greedily almost.

In matter of mere minutes she finished the bottle. "She must have been hungry." I mused and pulled her up to let her head rest on my shoulder while putting the empty bottle in the sink. She amazed me.

"Happy, the book." He nodded and flew inside the living room only to arrive seconds later with a thick book with a cover of a woman holding a baby both of them smiling.

"Find a page about burping." He opened the book and flipped through the pages before stopping.

"Okay, the picture says that you have to hold her like you do and then lightly pat her back till she let out some gasses. She may spit some milk up so don't worry. So just keep doing that and don't move her around too fast." I nodded and patted her back lightly while walking around from room to room waiting for her to burp.

I was surprised when I heard the sound. Both Happy and I laughed. It was so loud and sounded so funny. Like a tiny roar. A failed roar at that. Plain cute.

"She is indeed your daughter." He said between laughs. I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah."

After burping her I laid her in her baby bed thingy while I quickly dressed while Happy played with her with some of her toys. Since the weather was still hot I wore some black baggy shorts and a plain white t-shirt and of course the scarf I got from Igneel.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost eight. A little under three hours sleep. I certainly felt tired from my lack of sleep.

"Natsu, she smells." Happy announced when I entered the room. The smell hit me fast and made me almost gag. Damn it was bad. And having a sensitive nose didn't help either.

"Then change her." I said simply putting a distance from Luna and him, trying to breathe clean air. He grimaced.

"She's your daughter! And your responsibility!"

"But she's your sister! You said so yourself!"

He was about to retort but stopped when she began crying in discomfort. I hurried rummaging through the big bag and found lots of things that a believed to be diaper and clothes and picked a few and but it on the table.

"Okay, how do we do this?" I asked and saw him shrug. Not helping at all.

"Maybe we should bring her to the guild and have them help us?" His suggestion didn't sound bad. Not bad at all, and I nodded. Better do this right than wrong, right?

"Bring bottle number two and I'll pack the bag." He nodded and immediately flew inside the kitchen to bring the bottle. I put it inside the starry night bag after emptying its contents on the table and put some of Luna's clothes and weird looking sucking thin that looked weirdly like a nipple (I admit, looking at it had me blushing) and toys inside with diapers. I noticed another letter from Lucy and opened it.

 _Luna's schedule;_

 _Wake up around 5 am to change her diaper to avoid rashes. If she is hungry feed her. If not then nap with her. (She usually is hungry so get a bottle ready in case (Bottle 7)_

 _She wakes up around 7, crying for milk. Feed her and burp her and then change her again. She's usually sleepy so take another nap. (Bottle number 1.)_

 _9-10 am. She wakes up again, bathe her, and feed her and burp her._

 _11 am. Playtime. Let her have her tummy time but remember only to do so after an hour or so after she has eaten._

 _1 pm. Change her diaper and take a nap to avoid her fussing._

 _2-3 pm. Wake up and feed her_

 _3-5 pm. Play time again._

 _5 pm. Feed her and nap._

 _6-6:30 pm. Change diaper and let her play while you eat dinner or something. Remember to look after her. She is sneaky._

 _6:30-7 pm. Feed her._

 _7-7:30 pm. Tummy time. Remember it!_

 _8 pm. Change diaper and change into her pajamas (I'll get Virgo to sort her clothes for you)_

 _8:30 pm. Play some more. Virgo will bring Luna's bouncer seat so don't fret. For the time being play on the floor on a thick blankets. Let her try to move around alone._

 _9 pm. Feed her._

 _10\. Pm diaper and sleep._

 _After 10 pm she'll most likely sleep till 4-5 am so I suggest to sleep as well._

 _The schedule is just a help. It may differ with you. But don't worry it will get easier with time. She may be a little more groggy and fussy during playtime since Ryu's not with her so let Happy act as a stand-in, or you can do that. As mentioned before in my other letter, Virgo will bring the rest of her things so for now her toys will have to do._

 _Have fun!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

My eyes widened as I counted. 7. Seven fucking times! I had to feed her seven times! And she naps so many times too. Damn. Those bottle will be a huge help with their numbers on them. It made sense. 7 numbers for her seven meals. My brain sure works slow at figuring things out.

This will be a challenge but not a challenge I cannot complete. I'll ace in it.

"Just you wait princess. Daddy will be the best daddy in all of Earth Land." I grinned down to my crying daughter.

I will. But then I had to wonder. How hard will it be if Ryu was here as well? Oh well let me first focus on this princess before my little dragon. The guild will surely get a shock.

"Ready?" I asked Happy.

"Ready." He nodded while grabbing the bag and I took care of the bed thingy and then we both walked out. The bed thingy had handles on the sides that wad long enough to reach from one side to the other which made it easier to carry her around. Perfect.

I couldn't stop grinning while imagining the faces of my team and the rest of the guild members when they see Luna. "Happy we should've brought a cam lacrima to film their faces when they see Luna and when I introduce her as my daughter."

Happy grinned and out of the blue he had a camera lacrima in his hands while grinning. "Already planned ahead of you, partner."

My grin widened and let out a throaty chuckle. "Two great minds think alike. Perfect."

Luna has stopped crying when we entered the busy streets of Magnolia. Perhaps it was because of the different sounds that made her curious 'cause her head went left and right and her eyes widened. It was a cute sight to witness making me make Happy take a picture of her.

Many of the townspeople looked at us oddly but I shrugged it off walking towards the new Fairy Tail building. It was better than the one before Tartaros happened. It was bigger yet it still held the familiar exterior design as the last guild building. It was home. Forever will be. As will it be my children's.

I looked down at the wide eyed baby grinning happily.

"Welcome home, Luna."

Happy pushed the door open and we entered grinning wide, a mischievous glint in both our eyes.

"Morning everyone!" We both greeted loudly after one step inside the building.

"What's that damned smell?!" Gajeel groaned irately looking at us. He pinched his nose to hide the smell. I laughed walking towards the bar.

"It's just Luna." I answered as I put her on the bar counter.

Mira hurriedly walked up to watch what I placed on the counter and gasped when she saw Luna making me grin wider that my jaw and cheek almost hurt. Just wait till I tell them who she was.

"Who is this child, Natsu?" She asked curiously and disregarded everything to pick her up to look at her before gushing all over her. "She's so cute!"

"I need to change her diaper. Can you help?" Didn't want to reveal anything as of yet. There was still the Stripper missing. And some other members as well.

"Of course!" She replied immediately as she put her back in the bed thingy and looked at me expectedly.

"Ah, the diaper thingies." I put the other bag on the table that Happy had left on a stool next to me and pulled them out. She grabbed one meaning I had been right. Score!

"Where's the wipes?" The what?

"Huh?"

"The things you clean her butt with. Let me see the bag." I nodded and pushed it to her. She looked through it but shook her head.

"It's not here. Kinana can you go in the back and look for some wipes?" She turned her head left to the other barmaid. Kinana smiled with a nod leaving us.

"So who is this baby?" Levy asked taking a seat to have a closer look at Luna. Actually she wasn't the only one. Others had gotten closer too to have a look.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulder, not saying a word. Not yet.

"So this little adorable girl was left abandoned by your doorsteps?" Mira asked and I nodded.

"Happy heard crying and woke up around two am to check it out and so I did. Her name is Luna. Isn't she cute?" I felt like showing off. Who wouldn't? She was so beautiful and cute and when she next to Ryu they'll both steal everybody's heart. My two little dragons.

"She sure is. She looks familiar though. Have you contacted the authorities yet? We need to find her parents or send her to a loving home." Levy said and made me growl. Not a fat chance! As if I'll let my daughter get another family when she already has one.

"No need for that. Her mother entrusted her to me and me solely. So no need for the authorities to meddle. They can't do anything about it either way."

"So you know the mother?" Cana asked and I nodded.

"Yup."

"Do we know the mother?" Mira inquired.

Okay should I nod and tell them or should I wait till the Stripper gets here? Hmm.

"No -"

"What's going on?" as if telling me not to stall, Stripper showed up with Erza right beside him and Juvia lurking behind them. The three all looking at me and the crowd curiously.

"Sup!" I greeted them and turned to Happy with a knowing smirk on my face. "Happy get ready." I whispered to him who grinned back and flew up above us making everybody give the two of us odd looks before solely focusing on me.

No one answered their question. Not yet.

"Here are the wipes." Kinana announced making me turn back. Okay, telling them all could wait till I learned this diaper business thing.

"Thanks. You were saying, Natsu?" Mira looked at me waiting for me to continue but I was more eager to learn this change of diaper thing.

"First show me how to change the diaper. Please?" I heard the others murmur to themselves about me going insane making me scowl at them all before turning to Mira.

"Okay, I guess." I beamed her a smile as I saw how she began to undress Luna. I observed her every move and cringed when I saw the poop. Not a pretty sight. It made me shudder but I continued to observe. Had to learn…

"That's how it's done. I'll change her into some clothes. She did smudge some on her clothes." I shook my head. I wanted to do that.

"Hi Luna." I coeed lifting her up.

"Support her head!" Mira reprimanded and began telling me how to hold her properly making me gulp. So bossy and scary!

"So let's find you some clothes." I sighed holding her close to my chest with one arm and began picking out an outfit I found cute but then the girls scoffed making me confused.

"What?"

"You have such bad fashion taste. Let me do that." Levy scoffed again and gestured me to push the bag over to her. I sighed once more before complying.

Maybe I shouldn't have come to the guild? First Mira, then Levy next was probably Erza. I suppress a shudder just by the thought and watched Levy's fish for an outfit for my daughter.

She picked a cute suit thingy which was in one piece. It had a hat with small panda ears and eyes attached on the top. Actually it looked like a whole panda when I looked at it. All black and white. Indeed it was cute. Adorable even. God I'm going soft as Happy said.

"This one is a onesie and will be more comfortable for her in this weather instead of _that_." She spat almost disgustingly as she pointed the two pieces I had picked. Great. Zero points for me for dressing Luna up.

"Okay." I muttered and took the onesie or whatever she called it and lay it on the bed thingy and then Luna on top.

As I tried pulling her hands through it she began fussing and tossed and turned. "Aw, come on Luna! This ain't fair. You were a good girl with Mira!"

The others laughed at my grumbling and Levy pushed me away to take over. But to my great satisfaction she didn't stop fussing. Ha! Take that bookworm!

She then began crying making Levy stop her movement and move away. I hurried over her side before Mira took over. Knowing the demon woman I knew I wouldn't see my daughter so I had to act fast.

"It's okay princess. Shh." I cooed and gently lifted her up to rock her back and forth and her crying stopped, her breathing evening out and I noticed she was dozing off fast. But then again, looking at the time it was time for her nap.

"Awww. That's so cute. I think she likes your warmth. You look so fatherly." Mira cooed making me grin with pride her. Maybe it was finally time to tell them.

Definitely.

"Actually I am."

Mira looked at me confused and asked, "Come again?'

"What are you playing at Flame Brain? Did you kidnap the poor child?" Gray insulted me but I ignored his remark and grinned at Mira.

"I said I am Luna's father. She is my daughter."

I looked around and quickly covered Luna's ear afraid they would give her a heart attack or something by being loud.

The reaction wasn't as I planned. Not one bit.

Silence.

Then suddenly the guild began laughing loudly at me. Howling even. All of them. What the fuck? Was it that funny I was a father?

"Ha! That was the best joke I had ever heard. You? A father?" Gray laughed the loudest making me turn around to glare at him.

"Natsu, it's not polite to lie." Mira told me making me look at her.

"Yeah Natsu. You're what? 21 and had sex? You of all people." Cana howled in laughter making me scowl at her.

"She is!" I cried, getting annoyed. "She is my daughter with Lucy!" They immediately shut up when I mentioned Lucy's name.

"Y-you are kidding, right?" Erza was the first to ask and I shook my head.

"No I am not. Luna is our daughter. Lucy left her in my care because of some trouble so till she gets back I'm in charge of her." I told them truthfully. Looking at the shocked lot.

All jaws wide open. Some almost touching the floor, almost making me laugh at their silly expressions. Though I was annoyed at them. They all laughed at me when I first told them. Not cool!

"WHAT!" They all shouted in unison.

"You heard me. This is my daughter." I repeated.

"How? When? What the fuck? You had sex?!" Cana asked incredulously.

I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips. "Is it that hard to believe I had sex?"

"YES!" They all shouted in unison making me frown deeply. Thanks for shit.

"Why?"

"Because it's _you_! You are the biggest idiot I know! Dense as fuck! Destroy everything you see! Stupid idiot!" Gray answered like if it was the obvious thing.

"I am not!" I shouted in defense. Okay I was an idiot for doing _that_ to Lucy but that doesn't mean I'm everything else he just said. If I wasn't holding Luna I would kick his ass!

"Yes you are!" others agreed with Gray angering me. Damn these people..

"The point is Luna is my daughter and I need help. Bisca, Alzack can you guys help me." I asked changing the whole topic before my fighting instincts took over to hit Gray who deserved a good beating.

The couple blinked a few times before smiling and nodded making me sigh in relief. "Of course! Come to us anytime you need help." I smiled grateful and nodded.

"Happy I'm going home. Coming?" I asked the still hovering Exceed. He shook his head and quickly hid the cam lacrima which I had forgotten altogether.

"Nope, I'll stay. You guys go home."

I nodded and put my daughter on her bed thingy but then frowned. She was still naked, only clad in her diaper. Might as well try to dress her while she slept. I ignored everyone as I began dressing her into her onesie as Levy called. Perfect.

"Are you sure you want to go home? You haven't told us the whole story." Mira asked helping me pack Luna's things.

"You all laughed at me." I grumbled and then realized I just sounded like a little brat. Irk.

"That's because it's something we would never _ever_ imagine happening. I'm sorry for laughing at you." Mira kindly said smiling. Damn this woman being kind.

I sighed and sat on the stool. "Fine but I need breakfast first," I said and then turned around glaring around the guild, "and if anyone of you just as much as think about shouting or starting a brawl that could very much endanger my daughter, I'll beat the shit out of you." They nodded in understanding making me turn back to look at my sleeping princess. So peaceful making me melt at the sight.

Happy is so right. I turned soft. Too soft, but do I care? I guess not. Maybe I already embraced my fatherly side. Who wouldn't? Luna is my daughter. Mine. Lucy's. We are parents to this angel and her brother. I felt blessed. I have my own family. A true family by blood.

I couldn't help grinning.

* * *

 **Sorry if you think it's rushed or anything. God I feel like Aries, apologizing all the time…**

 **So yeah, fave and follow and read and review.**

 **I love you nonetheless! ^-^**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy

**Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro-sensei does! Lucky bastard!**

 **Edited: First 3 chaptera has been edited with minor changes.**

 **-Oby Abel -**

* * *

Chapter three: Prophecy

"I did the right thing, right? Right?" I asked Loke and Virgo who watched me as I walked back and forth in the room. I was trying to calm my nerves. It was hard. Really hard.

"Princess, we have been through this. It was either that or they'll stay in the Spirit World. Without you." Loke reminded me.

"Ahh! I'm losing my mind! Why is it I can't stay there for a longer time? Why must it be a day max?!" I was so frustrated. Leaving Luna with Natsu was frustrating me.

"Hime, you can't because the King forbids it plus it's not healthy for your body. The twins is a special case si-"

"I know Virgo, I know but I still can't stop worrying. And I feel so freaking guilty! I left my daughter! I fucking left my daughter! I'm such a bad mother!" I began crying. How will Luna react knowing this little fact when she grows up? It hurts just thinking about the hate she'll feel towards me. So much hate!

"Lucy." Loke said with nothing but seriousness in his tone and made me look at him. "You didn't do it because you wanted to but because you had to! So don't worry about something in the future 'cause Luna would and could never hate you. You did this only to protect her."

He was right but the guilt… it was eating me up with the worry. How will Natsu do? Could he take care of her and what about Ryu? He had been fussing when I removed Luna from their bed but luckily he hadn't cried. What do I do when he begins to miss her presence? Send him to Natsu as well?

No. I couldn't do that. I couldn't be without neither of them. I needed to bring Luna back. I just had to!

"Where are you going?" Loke questioned with one eye brown raised as I reached for the door handle.

"Bringing Luna back." I answered him truthfully. His lips pursed before he sighed and removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose in – I guess – frustration.

"Hime, we have been through this. It is not save. You can't protect them both at the same time. You can barely protect yourself in this state." Virgo reminded me again making me begin crying again. Harder this time. I was weak. Her words were like a strong punch to the gut.

I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands. I'm a failure. I'm a failure of a mother. I left my child. I fucking left my daughter in the care of my ex! Their father who is child. Or acts like one. I pitied Luna. My poor baby!

"Lucy, don't upset yourself further. This isn't healthy. Ryu needs his mother strong and powerful not weak and a wreck." I flinched at the word weak. I knew he didn't mean it like that but it made me sob harder.

I buried my face into my knees and sobbed for Mavis knows how long till I heard crying. Ryu's crying. My head shot up to the two spirits with pleading eyes. They understood and left to pick up my son. I was such a bad mother that I couldn't even face my crying son right now.

"Lucy you have to be strong. For Ryu. For Luna. For your spirits. Do it!" I told myself and slapped my cheeks a few times. I needed to be strong for the people I love. I had to!

I walked inside the small bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. "You can do it!" I chanted a few times before drying my face and walking out.

Virgo sat down holding Ryu in her arms who was squirming around. I smiled tenderly at him before taking him into my embrace, making me still his movement.

"Hi, my little dragon. Hungry?" He smiled and looked at my blouse, tugging it lightly. I giggled."Of course you are. Virgo, what's the time?"

"5 am."

"Then it is time to eat and change your diaper." I glanced at Loke and signaled him to leave the room to give me privacy. He nodded and left to go to the room next door.

I lifted my blouse and pulled my bra down and watched Ryu latch on to my nipple with his one hand on my breast. I hissed at his sucking, my breast were still tender as hell but smiled when he looked at me with his eyes, the matching color of his father. My little dragon.

"When should I go and check on little Hime?" Virgo questioned making me turn my face to look at her.

"Is tomorrow too early? I don't want to be insulting to Natsu but then again I'm worried for Luna." I couldn't decide. What I really wanted is to go myself and bring her back but that will just endanger both of them more.

"But Fairy Tail is with him, are they not?" She had a fair point. I knew Mira would be gushing over her. With or without telling her of who Luna was. The barmaid just loved cute things and my Luna is the cutest and most adorable person, with Ryu, and she'll be swooned. I'm sure of it. Plus she was baby crazed. Couldn't resist them.

"You are right. Mira and Bisca is there. They'll both look out for her when the idiot can't." I chuckled, wishing to see his reaction when he read my letter. Bet it's hilarious. But the thought was replaced by the returning guilt. My little princess was all alone with people she didn't know. How lonely was she feeling right now?

"I want you to bring her play mat and some more milk. I hate giving her formulas while he gets the real deal. And diapers and more clothes. Natsu doesn't wash clothes often so she will need loads of clothes." I continued with a frown. She will most likely make a fuss when she doesn't have her play mat. She loved it too much. Especially if she plays with Ryu.

Virgo nodded in understanding.

Looking at my little dragon I sighed. I separated them. I separated them from each other – the inseparable twins. But I did it for the best. They were in danger and I knew – even if it pained me – I needed to let go of him as well soon. I needed to defeat those stupid Zeref worshippers so they would live in peace. So we could live in peace and be a normal family – or as normal as possible.

I knew I had let him go too, but it was just painful even thinking it. My heart felt heavy and my mind was hazy with thoughts and sorrow.

"Hime?" Virgo broke me out of my thoughts and I glanced at her before settling my eyes on Ryu's.

"Hmm?"

"Will you ever reconcile with Master Natsu?" I frowned at her question. It wasn't a surprise since all my spirits asked me the same question but it sure was sudden.

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't know. For the twins perhaps?"

"Okay but I already told you my answer before."

"Yes, but you never told us the reason. Why did you break up and leave him? Why didn't you tell him about your pregnancy? Why do you hate him?" It was a first that Virgo asked so many questions. Maybe I was getting on her nerves and it was finally showing on her?

"I don't hate him. Okay maybe I do a little but he deserves my hate!" I said in my defence avoiding her questioning eyes.

"But why did he deserve that? What did he do to deserve your hate?" Why was she so damn stubborn! Ugh.

"Let's not talk about this now." I said dismissively, trying to end conversation fast. Talking about the past was not in my buckets list at the moment. Not with the decision I made earlier and another one I knew I had to make soon. No, I did not need to revisit the past where it hurt the most.

"As you wish. Do I deserve punishment for my questions?" I looked at her before shaking my head in defeat. Virgo and her stupid punishments.

"No. But could you put the changing mat on the bed and bring diapers and wipes?"

She nodded and began finding the items I asked for while Ryu keep sucking. I had to change my breast. Both babies had inherited Natsu's bottomless pit of a stomach but luckily I produced enough milk for them both, though I had to pump – a lot.

"Finished?" I smiled down looking at Ryu who finally let go of my breast. He looked up at me yawning. Sooo cute. To think I'm a mother. And not to mention of two adorable and beautiful twins.

"Let's get you ready for bed then."

I helped him burp and then changed his diaper and clothes before rocking him back to sleep. He was a fast sleeper like me so it didn't take to long for him to fall asleep but he kept clutching onto my blouse not wanting to separate, something he usually does to Luna.

Luna.

I felt my tears beginning to form again. I missed my baby so much. I sniffled and kissed Ryu's forehead and lay down on the bed snuggling with him while thinking about my daughter.

"Mama will hurry up and get you. Just be safe my princess. Mama loves."

"So Natsu, tell me." Mira said after handing me my breakfast with a kind smile. Her smile may be kind but her eyes were demanding, eager to hear what I had to tell them.

I grabbed the plate, dragging it closer to me before eating. I was really hungry and tired. "Wat ya mean?" I questioned mouth full of food, giving my full attention to her.

"About everything!" She frowned at before continued with smile that told me she had gone bonkers, again. "I knew you and Lucy began dating after rebuilding the guild and coming from your journey but that's all I know. Wait then I know – nevermind – So when did you seal the deal?" Her smile turned creepy and it really irked me though I was confused why. And what did she mean? Seal the deal? What did she mean by that?

I cleared my throat after taking one more bite of my chicken. "Whatcha mean?"

I saw her roll her eyes and she leaned closer to me with narrowed eyes making me lean back, away from her scrutiny. What was her problem?

"I mean when did you make love which resulted this little angel?" She leaned back and smiled as she pointed at the bed thingy Luna slept in.

Ah. Sex. I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. I think I was blushing but it was okay since this was a bit embarrassing.

"Uhm, a month after dating, I guess."

I covered my ears as she began squealing like a – I have no idea what. It was just terrifying sound. And fucking hurt!

"I knew it! I so knew it! Thank you! Thank you!" I grimaced at her weirdness and continued eating my food not wanting to question her. Plus after her weird attempt of whatever sound she tried to make it believe it was a good idea to stray away from her.

"Cana!" I heard her call the drunk but didn't turn to look for the drunk and continued with my meal. "I won the bet! My prediction was true once again." I ignored them and glanced at my sleeping angel in her bed. She was squirming a bit but luckily for me she wasn't waking up. Yaaaas.

"So is it true?" Cana questioned making me turn to look at her as she took a seat on the stool next to me. She was smirking at me creepily. I raised my eyebrow wanting her to elaborate that question which she did. "About you fucking Lucy a month into your relationship?"

I felt like my face had caught on fire by her blunt questions and her wording but I nodded nonetheless. Damn this was embarrassing as fuck!

"Then I guess you win Mira." She turned her gaze to the barmaid with a smirk and handed her some jewels and then glances around the guildhall. "Yo, those who bet on Natsu and Lucy having sex within a month of dating won. Gather your earnings at the bar!"

My jaw felt like it could reach the floor. These idiots had bet on my private life!

"Gramps! Wendy, not you too?!"

The little Sky Dragon Slayer smiled embarrassingly at me with her cheeks painted pink and quickly apologized. "E-Erza-san and M-Mira-san made me! I'm sorry and thank you!" She hurriedly grabbed her amount of the winnings and ran away from me.

I looked at gramps dumbfounded and saw him grin waving the notes in front of me before handing me some. "Use this to buy the baby something nice. It is because of you that I earned them."

Should I be angered, insulted or both? I mean, they fucking bet on me and my sex life!

"Ah!" Mira suddenly cried in happiness making me wonder what she now remembered. Probably another stupid bet. I decided to ignore them and grabbed the handles on the bed thingy and moved to sit at an empty table take putting Luna's bed on top of it.

"What is it Mira?" I overheard Cana question the Demon.

"I win again!" She cried overly happy and began clapping her hands – was she a seal from the zoo?

"What do ya m- Ahh!" Cana stopped herself only to cry with the same happiness Mira possessed. The fuck?

"NALU BABIES! GET YOUR EARNINGS!" both yelled in unison making me cringe. Nalu?

"Nalu?" Did it mean something special? "The fuck does that mean?" it sounded very weird and it sure was the first time I had heard it before.

"Natsu and Lucy." Happy said grinning with his paws full of money making me frown at him.

"You bet on us too?" I was a bit disappointed. I mean if there was a bet then why didn't I know about it? I wanted to participate as well and I would probably win too since it was a bet revolving around me.

But I was kinda digging Nalu. Natsu and Lucy. It sounded much simple and easy, and knowing the meaning of the word was the best. Me and Lucy combined. I couldn't get better than that.

"Yep!" He grinned widely and answered by popping the 'p'. "And look at how much fish we can get with these!" he exclaimed truly happy waving his earned jewels in his hand.

I couldn't help but grin at him as well.

"And fire chicken." I added making him look at me and he nodded. "Lots of food! Charle! Look at how much money I made!"

I chuckled as he flew towards the female Exceed waving the large bunch of notes in his hands. I turned back and looked at Luna. To be honest I was still freaked out but I was happy nonetheless. Sure I wished Lucy had told me that she was pregnant but how things ended between us wasn't pretty and I don't blame her. It was my own fault.

And looking at Luna just reminding me of Lucy. Luna smelt a lot like Luce and Ryu – I guess since it really is similar to her own but yet a little bit different – and that made me miss them a lot. I missed my son I haven't met yet – weird I know but just knowing I have another child out there in the world makes me miss him. They were my family. I finally had my own family. Tiny little persons who shared my DNA with Lucy's. The ultimate gift in life.

"So?" I was brought back from my thoughts and blinked as I looked across me to see Cana, Mira, Erza and Gray all staring at me.

"So what?"

"So why did Lucy leave you and the guild? You said she broke up with you because you messed up right?" Cana asked and then Mira added, "And why did Lucy not bring Luna to you personally? Who are after her?"

"Why are y'all so damn curious about my life? It's my life." I felt like this was one of those intervention things that Lucy talked about they had tried on Gray and Cana about his stripping habit – it was to no avail – and her drinking habits – no avail there again. Both were stubborn and ignored their comrades concern.

"Because your life equals our lives and the same goes for Lucy." Erza answered her arms crossed tightly across her breastplate.

"No," I said mimicking her action and crossed my arms. I felt fearless at the moment. "my life is my own and so is Lucy's."

"Natsu, Erza didn't mean like she owns your life. She means it like she is concerned about you. We all are. We are concerned about what happened to the two of you. You didn't say anything other than _you_ messed up. What did you do?" Mira approached with a kind voice and then asked the questioned I had avoided for the past year.

Why I messed up, huh? The list was too long to even explain and I wasn't really in the mood to tell them about the reason Lucy left me. Not yet. I rather not be brought back to the time where my heart was ripped out as Lucy left. Probably the hardest times in my life..

"I just messed up. I don't want to talk about it now. But I'll answer your other question." I said trying to avert them away from the sensitive talk about my past mistake.

"What question, Flame Brain?" Gray asked with his brows raised in question.

"About why Lucy left Luna in my care, Ice princess." I smirked as I saw the visible tick mark on his forehead. I got him riled up.

"Wanna go!" he shouted standing up abruptly making me follow suit, with my hands on fire. "Come at me, Frosty!"

"Natsu!" Mira hissed at me warning me as her eyes directed me to the Luna's position. Shit. I forgot.

I quickly retreated my flames and sat down on the bench glaring at Gray who began mocking me. "Haha! You are so-" He never got to finished as the three woman in across me shot in evil glares and Mira actually hit his head, hard.

I smirked triumphantly. Serves him right!

I looked at the three woman and was about to thank them but stopped as they glared at me making a shiver run down my spine and I gulped. They looked like they would eat me alive.

"And here I though you had matured just a little bit. Tch." Mira sighed before looking Luna who had been squirming a lot but I haven't even noticed yet. Zero point to daddy Natsu.

"S-sorry!" But neither acknowledged me and Mira picked Luna up. Her eyes were still closed but she was still squirming and it looked like she didn't intend to stop.

"Wow, she is hot." Mira said with concern making me worry. Did she have a fever? I hadn't even have her for a day and already I caused her to get sick. I felt terrible.

"She does. Maybe we should take her to Polyusica?" Erza suggested after touching her little forehead. My hands itched for them to give my daughter to me.

"Let me hold her. Please." I pleaded earnestly.

Mira looked at me before handing me Luna and I held her close to my body. "It's okay princess. Daddy is here." I cooed gently swaying her back and forth in my arms.

"Jet, can you please bring Polyusica to the guild? Tell her it's an emergency." Mira said making me look at the Speed mage with pleading eyes. My mood had changed one-eighty.

"Sure." And he was gone.

"What's going on? She was fine before I put her to bed?" I was seriously freaking out.

"I don't know but she's burning up." Mira was frowning as she looked at us.

"Gray!" I shouted to the now conscious Stripper as he sat up on the bench again. "Make some ice to cool her down." Maybe that would help her. I could only hope.

He looked at me before nodding and handing me a chunk of ice. As I was about to touch Luna with the melting ice the doors burst open revealing a panting Jet and Polyusica in his arms.

"Don't!" She said glaring at me and pushed Jet away as she stood on feet. "Get away, stinking human." She growled at the Speed mage and then turned to us walking up to us. The ice was now turned to water in my hands.

"What do you mean don't? She is running a fever!" I said incredulously.

She scoffed at me and then looked at Luna with a – smile? Did this human hating woman just smile at my daughter? My eyes must be deceiving me since I'm distressed. Yeah. There was no way this old hag was smiling.

"It will just make her turn hotter." She said glaring at me.

"Hotter?"

"Yes. Is she not your daughter?" I nodded at her question. "Then it's just normal. She isn't sick just playing with her inner fire. Perhaps because she felt the chill." She said glaring at Gray and then me. "A natural instinct as a born slayer. The first."

"So little baby Luna is a different kind of slayer?" Cana asked receiving a grunt and nod from the old hag.

"So she is a Fire Dragon Slayer?" I asked quite relieved and excited by the news. My baby wasn't sick after all and she is a Slayer like her daddy meaning that Ryu must be one as well.

"Not quite." There went my dreams of training the two as Fire Dragon Slayers. "But they are indeed slayers since one parent is a Slayer but," She stopped and looked at me before looking at Luna. "But she is a special kind of Slayer. Since she don't have a Dragon to stop her Dragonification as your Dragons did to you she will be a lot more powerful than you. Mostly all your offspring will be since they are a new generation." She finished, leaving me awed.

"But you said she wasn't a Fire Dragon Slayer as Natsu?" Levy chimed in. I noticed a crowd were formed around us.

"Yes. Who is this child's mother?" She asked looking around as if she could spot Lucy.

"Lucy." I answered before anyone else could.

"The Celestial Spirit mage?" I nodded.

"Then I believe she is a lot more powerful than I thought." What? Because of Lucy's magic Luna and Ryu got a boost in power? How so? Not that I bothered me since I will train them after all.

"And she is a singleton, no?" A what now?

"Wha-"

"Yes." The rest of the guild interrupted my question.

"Okay. Give her to me." She said demanding as she outstretched her arms.

"Why?" I was getting skeptical though I know I shouldn't since the old hag was nakama even though she hated us all. Tch.

"So I can take a look at her." She scoffed and took Luna from my arms much to my protest. I felt empty not having her in my arms.

"But what does Luna being singleton and a Celestial Spirit mage as her mother have to do with Luna's power?" Levy asked the questions I would like some answers to.

"If Luna was a twin she would have powers you would've never dreamt of. So powerful that she and her twin could summon the magical beasts of the Celestial Spirit World. 4000 years back a prophet had told about two siblings, twins. Born from a burning fire of a star. Powers of the One Magic. He said they would rule the world just solely of their power. That they would either cleanse the world of darkness or bask in it." I gulped, audibly.

Luna and Ryu powerful? THAT powerful. Two small babies. My babies. WHAT!

"But what does this have to do with Dragon Slayers and a Celestial Spirit mages?" Erza inquired not quite understand the point. Truth be told I think most of us didn't understand but what I was most worried about was that Luna was a twin and what if this prophet was right? He couldn't be right? Right?!

"It is said that the children of a Dragon and the Stars is the one, so roughly translated it means a Dragon Slayer since Dragons can't mate with humans and a Celestial Spirit mage since their contracts to the Celestial World hence the Stars." So it's true?! Nooooooo!

"Then it can mean that Yukino is the one the prophet talked about." Mira said making me look at her. Yukino? Ahh the Sabertooth Celestial Spirit mage.

Mira might have a point. Yeah, it must be her. I mean look at Luna, she is harmless. Just a cute little angel who finally calmed down and slept in the old hag arms. Yeah Yukino is the one – if this thing prophecy was even true. You could never know since it's ancient.

"Then you must war-"

"It isn't necessary." A familiar voice cut in making us all look at the entrance. My eyes widened.

"VIRGO!" I cried seeing her and then noticed her tattered clothes, cuts in her arms and face and also some dirt smudged around her skin. I immediately zoomed in on what she held in her arms, protectively. Something wrapped in a blue blanket.

* * *

 **Yo! I read the newest Fairy Tail chapter yesterday and had a minor fit – okay that was an understatement –a huge fit and an aneurysm! OMFG! I can't! No, nope, no! It was so short! I left me hanging on the edge and I cried. Seriously cried – out of frustration. Hiro-sensei, I hate you! Did you read it yet? If not then do it! Now! It will leave you shocked! Don't wanna spoil anything but I seriously hope next chapter will answer some of my questions! I feel like sending Hiro-sensei a long mail about me ranting and demanding answers! But I won't. Yet xD**

 **Anyways. Here is chapter three. I seriously have no idea of the plot. I just write so the chapter will probably be confusing. I just write as I see fit. I originally just wanted some Natsu being cute and flustered taking care of Luna and Ryu but then an idea struck and this chapter happened. So I don't know if you like it or not.**

 **And can you guess what Virgo is holding in her arms? XD Tihi**

 **Well I'm out. It's 9 pm and I have a long day tomorrow. Review and tell me your opinions. I don't feel like writing lately but if you review I will probably get motivated, who knows? And yes, you can also hate me and point out my mistakes etc. If I want to grow I need criticism – good or bad. Haven't proofread it yet – sorry…**

 **Read, review, fave and follow.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	4. Chapter 4: War

**Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **And I can't wait for the next chapter of FT! Hiro-sensei I bet you'll troll is again and make me cry… I hope not!**

* * *

Chapter four: War

"What happened?" I asked running up to her and finally noticed what she held in her arms. Ryu. My son. My heart felt like it was about to jump out from my chest.

"We were ambushed and barely escaped. Hime sent me with the Little Prince. She said she was sorry that she couldn't keep him longer." She said handing me the sleeping baby.

"What's going on?" The guild asked getting concerned. I ignored them and looked at Ryu. I should be worried about Lucy but holding my little dragon in my arms made me forget temporarily. I pushed his hood of and looked at him smiling – no grinning – with pride.

"I my little dragon. I'm happy to meet ya, son!" I said with pride grinning at his sleeping form. Finally! I finally met him.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!" The guild screamed making the baby in my arms open his eyes abruptly, his eyes matched mine and began whimpering before he began crying. I panicked. His cry was loud, my sensitive ears hurt!

Another cry joining him soon after. Luna's. I panicked even more! They were both crying simultaneously! How do I handle that! And I felt my ears was bleeding from their piercing screams! Ugh!

"What's the meaning of this?" Gramps asked making me look down at him. I shifted Ryu and began patting his back to soothe him. Nope. He wasn't going to stop.

"Uhm, we had twins?" I answered with a hesitant smile making the man stagger before falling. I shifted my gaze to the other members smiling bashful.

"WHAT!" Another wave of screams and the loud crying from my children. I think I got deaf. Yep. Couldn't hear them mutter another word till the old hag locked eyes with me. I walked up to her getting ready to hold my daughter.

"Then they aren't singleton but twins?" Polyusica asked with concern. I nodded in confirmation and took hold of holding Luna in my other arm. The presence of her brother shut her up and Ryu followed soon after. Awesome! Peace at last! Was afraid I was going completely deaf for a second…

"Then you need to protect them! I don't know if the prophecy is true or not but I assume many dark guild or Zeref worshippers will be after them. You need to take good care of them." I could definitely hear the worry and restlessness in her voice and nodded firmly.

As if I would like some evil guild try to take my kids away from me. Never! Not on my watch!

"Hime will take care of them, so there is no need to worry." Virgo said now in new clothes and all clean. The fuck? When did she leave and come back so… so clean? Teach me Virgo!

"Lucy is? All alone?" Erza asked incredulously.

"Yes. We've taken down two guilds down so far but it is very difficult moving around with infants that needs there mother and Hime hasn't gotten her full magic back since giving birth, so she is still weakened." Virgo answer. My eyes widened as I still swayed the two bundles in my arms.

"Then let us help!" I said. It would be much easier if we helped. And then she, Lucy, could return back to the guild and then I'll apologize and try to win her favor again and we'll become a family again. Sounds perfect! So gonna stick with this plan! If Lucy was going to be stubborn so will I!

"No, Hime doesn't want to involve Fairy Tail as of yet. This is our fight – she says. For now she just wants the guild to protect the Little Prince and Princess." Virgo said with her stoic face but I could definitely hear the hidden worry in her tone. She sure was a loyal and faithful spirit.

Stubborn Lucy! As if we would just leave her fighting alone especially when it involves our children. Fuck no! Especially not now knowing that they were ambushed _and_ barely escaped. Not gonna happen. We are Fairy Tail, we are family. She is my family!

"How many dark guilds know of them?" Gray asked. Good question Stripper!

"Almost every guild in all of Fiore but apparently it has reached the ears of Alvarez Empire. So we fear they'll send their mages as well." Virgo answered making me confused. What empire? Never heard of that before.

"A-Alaverez?" I heard gramps stutter. Was that fear I could smell coming off him?

"Yes. They are interested in Little Prince and Princess."

"Then we'll fight them as well!" I said determined though I had no idea who they were. If it meant they're after my children they are the enemy and that means they need to be defeated. End of story. Every threat has to be eliminated before something bad happens to my kids!

"Okay, here is the plan. Someone contact Crime Sorcière and ask them about this rumor going on about the twins and make them meet me in the guild. Next I need you Freed to cast runes around Natsu's house and the guild. Make it so that only guild members has access. Guest has to be accompanied with a member to get inside. We need to take precaution. And after Freed is done I need your team to go to the council and tell them about Alvarez and get more information on this prophecy.

Natsu you need to look after Ryu and Luna but you need help. Team Natsu and Levy and Gajeel help Natsu with the twins. I want someone to watch them every second. Their safety is our priority. I'll contact First and consult with her about this whole ordeal. The rest will stay on alert and train. Alvarez Empire is not something we should look lightly at. They are dangerous and vicious so I need spies. Mest?"

Gramps finished his speech without any interruption. It was as if he was preparing us to go into war. I guess it is a war. I nodded nonetheless but one thing bothered me.

"What about Luce?" I asked after seeing some of the members he had appointed assignments take off.

"Virgo inform Lucy of our plans and make her return to Fairy Tail. Drag her if you have to, it isn't a battle she has to fight alone." Gramps said all serious and looked at the spirit with a look that meant he was totally serious about what he said.

"I will tell Hime, but dragging her will be a problem. We can't disobey her orders."

"Then tell me where she is and I'll drag her ass back." Gramps said making me smile. He meant it. He would definitely do it.

"Right now she is healing. She was badly hurt." My heart clenched hearing words. Lucy hurt? Badly hurt? What happened!

"What happened?" I said panicky and hurriedly lay both sleeping babies in the little bed thingy – cramped but I was shaking with worry so.

"As I said we were ambushed. After leaving Magnolia we went to Hargeon and stayed at a hotel but then morning came and they caught our track and began chasing us. Hime quickly made me bring Little Prince to the Celestial Spirit World and fought with Oni-san and Capricorn. I returned after leaving Ryu with Aquarius and then Hime ordered me to bring Little Prince to Master Natsu and that's the last I heard of her but Nii-san told me that she is alright and they escaped and went into hiding."

I felt more panicky than before. First she tells me they barely escaped and now she is badly hurt and hiding. I need to find her so Wendy can heal her!

"Tell that pussy cat that I want to know they are! She needs healing!" She looked at me still with her stoic face totally creepy and unfazed by my tone.

"Hime doesn't need help and she'll survive or else I wouldn't me here. I'll go know and tell Hime about Fairy Tail's plans. Take care of Little Prince and Princess." She didn't even let us retort before she shimmered away in golden dust! Stupid spirit! Ugh!

"Natsu you need patience and understanding. We'll bring that stubborn brat's ass back home. I bet she is tons of worried for the twins and will crave into her motherly instincts and hurry back." I hope Gramps is right. I purse my lips and grimace but nod. If not I will look for her myself!

"Okay, maybe you should go home. I think staying here isn't the right place for the twins since this will probably be the first place someone will strike. " Gramps had a point.

"You are right. Let's go." I told my teammates who were already ahead of me holding the bed thingy and Luna's bag.

"Better not stink in your home, Salamander." Idiot Metal Head said narrowing his red eyes. I ignored him and is threat and walked up to Erza and Levy who was each holding on to a handle of the bed.

"Let me." I cut in making their head turn to look at me.

"We got it." Erza said not wanting to let go.

"Yeah, and I think you need a bigger bassinet if you want them to sleep together." A what now? Bass-a-what? The bed thingy?

What a weird name to call that but I didn't comment on it. She had a fair point and gramps did hand me a few notes so maybe I should buy a bigger one. Maybe a real bed? I looked at Levy as she waited for me to speak.

"Can you buy one? If I give you money can you buy me one. A bed perhaps?" I asked and the girl immediately smiled and nodded.

"Erza and I'll take you shopping after getting them home. You need to know the essential about babies, you know." I nodded. She was right. If I was going to become the best daddy in the world I need some learning to do and with the help the bookworm I'll ace at it!

"What about we leave tomorrow? I bet Mira wants to tag along." Erza suggested making me groan. Mira. She would probably take over and spaz not letting me learn or letting me learn but with too much information that I'll forget immediately.

But saying no to her would be like signing my own death certificate. I'll pass.

"Fine. Tomorrow after breakfast. Now let's hurry before one of them wakes up and fuss."

We arrived home shortly after. Erza almost killed me when she saw the state of my house – I'm sorry but cleaning isn't exactly my forte BUT! I keep I decent enough for unexpected visitors.

After Lucy had cleaned the house that one time after her failed attempt of payback idea, I did my best to not make it look like a pigsty. And if I must say I did do good job. Or that's what I thought till Erza beat me and threatened me.

"You need to make it childproof, you fool!" She glowered pointing her sword to my throat. "What if they crawl or something like that and hurt themselves. There are so many sharp objects scattered around!" I felt her almost cut me. Scary!

"Uhm Erza?" we both looked at Levy who looked at me pitifully – Oi! I wanted to say something but being threatened by a scary monster wasn't letting me – and then she looked at Erza and then above her head. My eyes followed and I sweat dropped! Seriously!

"What?" She asked with a harsh comanding tone.

"Before killing Natsu, you should really try to lightened up. You are contradicting yourself." Go Levy! You tell that scary monster and save me!

"What do you mean?" Levy pointed above her head and then where Gajeel and Gray stood – trapped between swords. I looked back a Erza who quickly retreated the words from my throat.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt the babies?" She asked really panicky. "Hit me! I deserve to be punished for my stupid mistake!" I cracked my knuckles and neck after Levy assured me the safety of the twins whom Happy, Wendy and Charle looked after in my bedroom. Bring it on Scarlet!

"My pleasure!" I wanted to but I couldn't. Stupid Levy stood in front of me and glared at me.

"Don't even start. I mean. You all-" She glared evilly at us all, me, Stripper, Metal Head and Erza while pointing at us heatedly "- will never. And I mean never! Fight in the presence of children. If I see any one of you do I'll ask Master to punish you." We all nodded gulping. She was serious and gramps punishments was just the worst ever. I shuddered just thinking about _that_!

"Yes ma'am!" We saluted in unison.

"Perfect. And Natsu-" her eyed narrowed down on me and she crossed her arms "- you better mature tenfold. Your priorities should lie on your kids. Not fighting. Got it." I hurriedly nodded. She did have a point. I need to change. Mature.

Wait. How do you mature?

Before I could ask one of the babies began to whimper. I zoomed inside the room and saw that my little dragon was awake and lying on my bed. Wendy must've moved him.

Before he could cry and wake Luna up I hurried picking him up. "Hi Ryu." I smiled looking at him. He stopped immediately and looked at me with curiosity and then smiled making my heart beat faster. He smiled at me!

"Did you recognize daddy?" I grinned as I lay him back on the bed and hovered above him. He gurgle and take hold of my index finger that I had pressed gently against is fluffy cheeks.

"Mam, it's gross seeing you all sparkly and shit. Need to bleach my eyes." I heard Gray grunt and whipped my head around to glare at him.

"You are just jealous because I got kids before you. I beat you again." I smirked evilly.

He scoffed. "That's not something to be proud of. I pity those two for having a Flame Brain as a father." He retorted with a smirk probably reflecting mine.

Uhh he was training to rile me up. Trying to make me start a brawl with him and get punished by Erza, Levy _and_ Gramps. Fuck no! I won't fall into the trap!

"Says you! I bet my little dragons will kick your sorry as children in the future! I pity the woman who'll mother them." I retorted back.

"Dream on Fire Breath! My children will be the strongest ever! They'll beat those two!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! I bet Ryu here will pummel your kids with just one spell!"

"Well why don't we wait and see then!"

"You're on Popsicle!"

"My kids will definitely beat yours." Metal Head joined in.

"Excuse me both neither of you have children so stop this stupid pissing contest." Levy huffed annoyed.

She had a point. They didn't have children but I did. I grinned in triumph and looked at Ryu who looked towards Levy and then back to me.

"See daddy already won."

I heard a scoff and a snort but ignored the sounds still grinning at my sound. His small hand holding my index finger tightly in his grasp. He had a strong grip. That's my boy!

"That's enough playing. Let's clean this mess up. Natsu were are you cleaning supplies?" Erza asked making me glance at her quickly before shrugging.

"Happy?" he shrugged as well. I heard her sigh heavily before disappearing from the doorway.

I played with Ryu while the others cleaned my house. Muhahaha, they were my little servants. It sure felt great. As if I would leave my son to help them. We are bonding! Much more important than cleaning, right?

"Natsu!" I heard Happy cry my name and quickly stood up scooping Ryu up and walked inside the living room.

"Virgo just brought more stuff." I looked around a sound a mountain of stuff and big crib. Perfect. No need for shopping for a bed then.

"Did she tell about Lucy? Is she better?" I asked not seeing the spirit to ask myself.

Levy shook her head with a sad smile. "Nothing. Only that she'll come again after Lucy is better." I sighed and nodded.

We moved the crib inside my bedroom next to my bed and I lay still sleeping Luna inside. She would probably wake soon but I lay her nonetheless and then turned my gaze to Ryu who was kicking his legs as he sucked on his fist. Adorable.

"How does it feel?" I looked up to a shy Wendy and beamed a smile.

"The feeling in the world. I'm just so happy that I can't even begin to describe it." Seriously, I can't. This feeling was overwhelming but in the best way possible.

"I'm happy for you. After losing our Dragons and Lucy you deserve some happiness, Natsu-san. So I'm really happy for you and will help you anyway possible." I walked up to her and ruffled her hair smiling warmly at her. The kiddo was like a little sister and her words really made me happy.

"Thank you Wendy. But promise me that you'll wait till you are much older. Like 27-30 years old before doing the deed." I was being serious. As my little sister it's my job to protect and warn off perverts.

She shrieked turning all red before storming out of the room of embarrassment I guess but that works as well. She at least understood me.

"What did ya do to her Salamander?" Metal Head said storming in with a scowl.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Just told her that she should wait doing anything resulting babies till she is at least 27-30 years old."

His eyes widened for a second and then he smirked crossing his arms. "Try never. I don't think Romeo will ever get offsprings as long as I'm around."

I grinned nodding my head agreeing. "Yeah, poor kid. Everyone in the guild will definitely protect her virtue till she is at least eighty but who can blame us. It's our little Wendy we are talking about."

"I hope for his sake he doesn't turn up as his stupid pervert father then I will have to kill him." Gajeel really could be dark if he wanted to but I had to agree with him.

"Are you to discussing about Wendy's virtue again?" Levy questioned us with a not so nice look. Damn! The bookworm seriously was getting darker, probably Metal Mouth's fault.

"And what if we are?" Gajeel challenged.

"Stop harassing the girl! You are embarrassing her." She scolded and then gave me a glare before suddenly smirking, creeping me out. What was she thinking in that big brain of hers?

"And Natsu, instead of worrying about poor Wendy think about Luna. She is the daughter of Lucy you know." I raised my eyebrow in questioned.

Then it hit me.

Her implications! Oh Mavis no! Nooooooo! Not my daughter! No! Never! I'll kill any bastard looking at her. Glancing at her! I'll burn them all to crisps! Fuck no!

"Ha!" Metal Head howled at me, laughing his ass off. Probably about my stupid shocked expression but seriously who can blame me! My little princess!

"I'll lock her up! I'll train Ryu to protect his sister! And I'll kill every man in Fiore!" Yes! Killing all male was just the perfect idea! Okay maybe that was going a bit overboard but… but this is Luna we're talking about!

"Brain finally exploded?" I glared at Levy who snickered. She just had to remind me. She just had to!

"Shut up! I'll definitely lock her up when she gets older! No man shall ever ever _ever_ touch her!"

"You sure are overreacting. Surely you want to have grand babies in the future." Was she fucking trying to give me a heart attack!

"No!" I cried. Definitely not having any grand babies.

"Dude chill. She is only a baby." I heard the Ice Prick say. Sure she is a baby _now_ but she won't stay a baby forever! Nooooooo!

"Levy you just had to bring it up hadn't you?"

"What? He and Gajeel were harassing poor Wendy again. I had to so something."

"They aren't harassing her. We are just very protective of her. She is everyone's little sister. Would you want someone claim Wendy like As for Brains did at a young age?"

"Hell no! I'll hunt that runt down before he even begin fantasizing about her! I'll cut his ba-"

"I get the point. No need explaining. But see, we are all just protecting her."

I shake my head trying to function properly. Why did I tune into that conversation? I need to play with my son instead of panicking about the future since I'll most definitely kill anyone nearing her.

"Okay big boy, food." I remembered that Ryu hadn't had anything to ear since Virgo arrived at the guild and that was almost three hours ago.

I picked him up and left the three mage who were having a whole different conversation. Erza was no where being seen. Probably left. I shake my head once again entering the kitchen. Opening the fridge I notice the many bottles if milk. Great they had numbers on them as well but I grabbed a random one since I didn't have Ryu's schedule.

"Levy, can you help me?" I called after slightly warming the bottle. Didn't want to repeat my same mistake from yesterday.

She pushed her head out from my room and looked at me. I gestured her to come shaking the bottle to indicate what I needed help with.

"Of course." She grabbed the bottle and and opened the lid shaking it and letting some drops fall down. She didn't jerk her hand or hiss in pain. Good sign.

"A little warmer." I nodded and grabbed the bottle heating it only a little more up.

"Perfect. Can I feed him?" I hesitated since I hadn't fed him before but who cares. I'll have many opportunities. I smiled and hand him to her.

"Wah, he drinks so fast. Must be having an appetite like you, huh?" She grins.

"So does Luna. Both love food like their daddy here." I chuckled.

"Then you better learn to behave on missions. Your good bill will spike." Mavis! She was right. If Happy and I ate much then I'll have to age triple the expense.

Damn things was much easier when Lucy's was here. Raiding her fridge saved me a lot of money. Who could say no to free food?

"But don't worry. They won't eat normal food yet. Too young for that." I sighed in relief hearing that.

Now that she mention it, how will I go on a mission? Take them with me like Lucy had done? Could I even go on a mission with everything happening going on? Ahh. I should've known of the bet so I could get rich.

I saw Stripper walking in with my whimpering daughter in his arms. "Poop?"

He shook his head. "Can't smell anything. Hungry I think." I nod and pull out bottle number three and begin heating up at the same temperature I used on Ryu's and hand it to Gray.

He look at me wide eyed. Incredulous. Making me grin mockingly. "What? Afraid of a little baby?" I taunt.

He glare at me grabbing the bottle and brought the bottle to her mouth. I barked a laugh.

"What?"

Idiot! Haha! He didn't take the lid off. Stupid ass stripper.

"Want her to eat air? Idiot. Take off the lid." I snicker. Seriously, how will he survive the day he has children. Damn. Thinking about it I already – first day – got accustomed to this. Pretty good job Natsu!

"This thing?" I nodded and watch him pull it off and tried again with much success. Luna latched on.

"Wow, slow down!" It seriously was funny to watch the Stripper all flustered because of my daughter. Seriously funny!

"Don't worry Gray. Another trait they've inherited from their father. Natsu, this little guy is still hungry." Levy mused and I looked at my son. More? Can I give him more?

"Sure thing. Gimme a second." What the hell, the little guy is hungry.

"So what do I do now?" Gray asked after Luna finished. My hands was itching to hold her and burp her but I decided against it since watching the Ice Prick flustered was much more entertaining.

I then got an idea. An evil idea. Haha.

"Play with her or something." I shrugged nonchalantly. Luna you better do what I hope you do to that Ice bastard!

"How?"

How? Hmm. Ah ha!

"Throw her up and catch her! Yes!" Daddy is sorry Luna! I'll make it up to you!

"Like this?" I nearly got a heart attack when I saw him actually throw her up in the air and caught her again! Fuck this shit! Hell no!

"Are you insane! No!" I hissed angrily and reached out to snatch her but the stupid Stripper acted fast and turned around.

"Chill dude! I only did what you said!" Ye retorted back with a scowl. Try it was my fault but I didn't actually think he would literally throw her up. What I had in mind was him just lifted her up fast not throwing her!

"Gimme back my daughter!" I glared at him ready to beat his ugly face.

"No. Let me bond with her. You can have her afterwards." He was seriously testing my patience. I growled at him and was ready to pounce on him but then someone kicked me from behind.

"Behave. No fighting or else I'll tell master." I turned around glaring at Levy. These people! Ahhhh!

"He threw her up in the air!" I yelled!

"You suggested it!" Gray defended. I turned around to send him dead glares.

"Just shut up! And Gray, clean yourself up." I raised my eyebrow and then noticed the white vomit on his shoulder.

Ha ha my plan worked after all but now isn't time to be happy.

"The fuck! Did she just throw up me? Ew!" He yelled and shoved her at me. I grinned and quickly pulled her to me and wiped the goo of her face.

"Good girl, you did daddy proud!"

"Let's give her a bath. " Levy suggested. A bath? I certainly need help with that.

"Sure."

"Scratch that, give them both a bath. He just made number two." She made a disgusted face making me grin. Serves her right, bossing me around! Great job son!

Ah, what a fun day. But… I hope you are okay Luce! I'll take care of them till ya come back! I promise. Be safe till then…

* * *

 **I know weird finish but I don't know where to stop or else it would be a freaking long chapter! And Gray! You can't throw an infant up like that! Especially after just eating! Tch, stuuuupid…**

 **I hope ya like it. Did my best to finish the chapter and upload fast enough… I really should write on my other stories but right now my focus is on this little story. But then again I don't know where I'm going on with this story… And! Don't hate Lucy! She is a good mother and only does the best for her babies… and she actually gave Natsu a chance to meet his children before her intended time – her plan was when they were three or five years old. And she is heartbroken so she really isn't to blame… Next chapter will be about Lucy and her whereabouts and of course her spirits as well.**

 **Should I make this a Nalu? Or what? I'm clueless… I could easily make it happen.**

 **Oh and can you guess what Natsu did to make them break up? Notice the missing Takeover mage? Muhahahahahahaha!**

 **To any one wondering where this story picks up from its after rebuilding the guild after Tartaros. Master didn't disband the guild and Natsu and Happy did go on a year long training trip or whatever to call it. And no, Aquarius' key is not repaired. She is stuck in the Celestial World but knows the twins and actually love them. Like a second grandmother. Cute!**

 **Anyways! Chapter four! Yay! And thank for the cookie! I'll upload chapter five Saturday or Sunday IF you motivate me meaning reviews! So please till me your opinions, like or dislike I don't give a F! I just like your comments, makes me happy.**

 **Sorry by the long author note -.-' I'll try to write less..**

 **So read, review, fave and follow! And of course the most important of them all, enjoy!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**I know I said I would either update Saturday or Sunday but then life happened… I've been diagnosed with BPD – Borderline personality disorder. It was a shock and I cried. But it is a relief as well because now I know why I am as I am or why I react as I do. So because of that fact I haven't been in the mood to write. Been really moody lately -.-' It has been hell…**

 **I read your reviews and I'm sorry for my grammer. I never claimed to be a good writer, heck this is the first time I began writing (not this story, this is my fourth) in POV. But I'm thankful for you telling me because it just makes me want to improve. Might take a writing class when I get better but for now I need to find myself again. And as stated before English is my fourth language… So I mess up, a lot! Sorry!**

 **I'm sorry for dumping a bomb like that and as I had wrote in my AN in Finding My Way, I didn't want to keep you in the dark since it might take a time for me to update the next chapter. So I won't make any promises anymore.**

 **So yeah, I guess that was everything.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 5: Jealousy

I woke up abruptly when I gained my consciousness! Ryu! I shot out of bed and but cried out loud when a sudden pain struck to my left side. It really hurt.

"Princess!" I jerked my eyes open seeing Loke running inside – wait, where are we? Or more importantly where am I and what happened? "Don't get up! Lay down. You got stabbed and lost a lot of blood." He pushed me half rising body down and made me wince. My whole body was freaking sore.

Wait, I was stabbed?

My hands immediately traveled to my left side of my abdomen and I flinched. Just the tiniest of pressure hurt despite I was wrapped in bandages.

"Ryu? Did Virgo bring him to Natsu safely?" My son was more important than thinking about a wound. His life was in danger and I was afraid. Afraid that Virgo had been captured.

"I left the Little Prince with Master Natsu. He was happy reuniting with Little Princess." I let out a loud sigh in relief. They were both safe, thank Mavis for that!

"What happened? I know we escaped but I don't remember falling asleep or anything after hiding in the well." The last thing I remember was that we ran towards the forest and found a hiding well. So well hidden that I would've missed it if it hadn't been for Loke. It was almost as if it was part of the forest with moss covering it every where and trees shading it and growing next to it. It certainly didn't look like a well but it had been. And it had saved us.

"After hiding in the water you started to spasm and lost consciousness. I briefly brought you to the Spirit King asking him for permission to heal you here and he granted-"

"Hold your horses!" I cut in. "Here? As in we are in the Celestial World, now?"

"Yes, you were dying.. You lost a lot of blood and the water from the well had infected your wound so I had to bring you here. Couldn't let you die." Sweet of him and a true shocker that I was that near death since I could run a little while before the well but to be honest that wasn't what shocked me the most. It was being here.

I mean this world's time and Earth Land's time works way too differently. Oh my Mavis! Ryu and Luna!

"How long have I been here?" I asked in panic. Please don't say it was long, please don't say it was too long! Pleaaaase!

"A few hours but-"

"Take me back to Earth Land! Now!" I cried. Who knows how many days I've been away from Earth Land! What if it was weeks. No! My heart was beating too hard and I felt like I couldn't breathe properly. I felt faint. My babies!

"Lucy we can't-"

"Don't! Just take me back there! Ryu and Luna needs me!" I wasn't having it. My babies could be in danger because I failed to fend off the bad guys!

"Little Prince and Princess is all fine. Master Natsu and Fairy Tail has taken care of them really well." Virgo spoke but it didn't make me relax. I needed to leave this place. Now!

"I don't care! I need to get back to Earth Land! I don't even know how many days have went by since coming here! Take me back, please." I begged while crying.

"You can't leave, sorry. Your wound will open up." Loke spoke.

I… I didn't know what to say. I was stuck here? I had to stay here while Ryu and Luna was with down there! I needed to leave, I need to stop the Dark Guilds before it's too late.

"Big brother is right, Hime. You need to stay here for a few more hours." But I didn't want to stay here! I want to leave and fight those bastards!

"And let my family be defenceless!" I cried. "No! I will not let that happen. Take me back, now!"

"SHUT UP!" A new familiar voice cut in making me look left to see my old friend and first friend. She was scowling.

"Aquarius…" Just seeing her again made me feel guilty.

"You annoying spoiled brat!" She hissed moving closer to the bed I was sitting on. "What good will it do your brats if you die! So stop whining and stay a few hours to heal and regain your strength."

I know she had a point but I just couldn't sit here slacking while down in Earth Land a danger was posing threat to my children.

"I-"

"Don't even think about it." She cut in. "You will stay here and that's final. You don't want Luna and Ryu to be motherless, do you?" I felt a pang in my heart. My children, motherless? I couldn't leave them so young. They were still babies!

"No. No I won't. Mama left me so I will not do the same. But it doesn't mean I love this idea altogether. How many days or weeks have passed?" I asked them all.

"Two weeks or 15 days." Two weeks of absence?!

"Nothing happened, right? No one attacked them, right?"

I was met with silence.

"No…" I whispered in anguish. I tried my best all these months to keep Fairy Tail away from harms way but apparently I failed at that too.

What good do I do? How can I fail so much. First it was romance and now parenthood and now I failed those I thought of as my family. Just a big failure..

"But everyone is safe so you have no reason to worry. Virgo had informed them of possible danger and they all were prepared. And now they are hunting down the guilds." My eyes widened as I looked at Loke's explanation.

"Virgo, when?" I turned my gaze to her.

"The day of the attack on you. Big brother said you were badly hurt and that he will bring you to the King so I told Master Natsu."

Should I be happy or mad? I shook my head, wiped my tears away and sighed. First thing to do I heal and then go back to Magnolia and see my babies.

"How long will it be before we can leave?" I asked the three.

"I few hours after bathing in the river. It will help close the wounds. That's how we heal immediately but that's because we are Celestial beings. You on the other hand are a human contracted to our world so it will not heal you completely." I nodded at Loke's explanation.

"So I guess I'll be here for almost a month Earth Land time?" They nodded.

Great. A whole month away from my babies but I guess it's better than me dying, right?

Sighing one last time I let my self fall back down on the bed. I was a bit tired and my mind was still processing everything. And I was definitely still in pain. I felt depleted of energy.

"Take me to the river before I fall asleep and lose more time." I said while looking up on the ceiling. Really hope my babies are okay.

And more importantly I hope Natsu can manage them till I get back. It really made me doubt my choice of sending them to him…

 _Please be safe till mama comes back, my angels…_

* * *

"So how is everything with the twins?" Gramps asked when I settle down on the chair in front of his desk. He had called me in to have a talk or so that was what he told me.

"Great. They are already adjusted to living with me and I as well have adjusted to them being with me but I sure could use some sleep.." I was really tired. They've lived with me for a whole week and it has been wonderful and all that but man it was hard. I don't get much sleep because first one of them cry and then the other start as well and boy they can cry!

Gramps laughed at my misery. I mean I had dark circles and I felt like I had no energy to do anything. I didn't even fight Gray anymore and let the bastard insult me!

"It'll get better with time. They are babies and it's normal. I guess they miss their mommy." Master frowned when he mention their mother and it made me frown too.

Lucy was hurt and I'm the Celestial Spirit World healing. Virgo told me after bringing more stuff for the twins. I asked her to bring her here but no, if they moved her she could die. She had to stay there for almost a half day which happens to mean that she had to be gone for a month and if not more..

"I miss her too." I admitted. I really do miss her. A year. A whole year without her in my life and it still hurt her. I just want to see her and apologize for that night.. I still can't remember other that her tears and the hurt in her eyes. It broke my heart into a million pieces seeing her like that and to know that I caused that. I'll never forgive myself for that…

"We all do and I know she'll come back and perhaps you both can reconcile and become a whole family. It's best for the twins to grow up with both their parents by their side." Gramps said with a hopeful expression.

"I wish it that as well but I know Lucy… It will take a really long time before her forgive me for that night and I don't blame her. I made a mistake and I've accepted her punishment." It'd a miracle that she even entrusted our children to me, even let me meet them. She still has that kind heart despite people hurting her. Though I don't need her forgiveness..

"What did exactly happened that night? You never told me and then Lucy leaves and Lisanna is heartbroken." I flinched hearing her name. Hadn't heard it for a half year now and I seriously hope I wouldn't hear it again.

"Nothing that you should concern you about Gramps. I just made a mistake that cost me my girlfriend and my childhood friend." Talking about it made me feel more guilty so I always tried to avoid it but seeing Gramps face and the determination I knew I had to tell him the whole truth even though it hurt.

"It does concern me since it involves you three brats. Tell me. Now." He comanded in a harsh tone.

"Fine." I sighed and soon began telling the events of that night…

 _I woke up at Lucy's place and saw her sleeping face and couldn't help but feel happy seeing her beautiful face next to mine. We've been dating almost two months and it was the best two months in my life. I can't even remember why we hadn't began dating much sooner since I was so in love with-_

"Do I really need all that detail? And to answer that I only have one word for ya. You are dense. That's why. Anyways go back to the night." Gramps interrupted me. I shot him a glare before continuing.

 _We headed to the guild around noon since I wanted to lay in bed and cuddle with her but noooooo, Luce didn't want that. She wanted to come to the guild and see our friends since I apparently had hogged her away from them. So we arrived and then separated to talk with our friends and that's when Mira and Cana decided to throw a party. You know the one because it was Thursday._

 _Anyways. I got drunk and fought a lot with the Stripper. I hadn't talked to Luce all day since we were in the guild with our friends so I didn't mind sharing – but only a little bit. Then Lisanna came during a drinking game and we chatted about my training trip with Happy. It was nice talking with her since we really hadn't had time to do so with all the attacks, mission and etcetera._

 _A while after a very sober looking Lucy came and told me that she was heading home since she was tired. I insisted on taking her home but she declined and said that I should have fun and that she'll make Happy bring her home since I was drunk. I wasn't too pleased and told her that but she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me not to worry too much. How could I not worry she is my whole world? But she managed to keep me from following her home._

"That's because you are so devoted to her as she was to you. That's love." Devoted? Apparently I wasn't devoted enough.

 _Anyways, she left and I went back to drinking. I indeed to really drunk that I blacked out. Can't remember how but I ended up sleeping in the infirmary, naked…_

I stopped myself. And looked at Gramps with his eyebrow arched and lips pursed, waiting for me to continue but I needed time for that because what I will tell him next will definitely shock him and make him disgusted by me.

"And what does this have to do with Lucy leaving?" He pressed.

"Everything…"

"How so?"

"Because I wasn't there alone…"

I watched as his eyes grow wide when he realized where I headed with my little unfortunate tale.

"Y-you cheated on her?" I nodded I'm shame. But that wasn't the worst.

"The worst is that Lucy saw. She saw me lying on the bed with Lisanna. Both of us naked. She saw it."

I couldn't look at him after telling the truth. It was the worst mistake I ever made and I still can't understand why I did it. I felt nothing for Lisanna. She was like a sister and my best friend. I felt nothing romantic towards her though I knew or suspected she did towards me.

"Poor child…" I peaked up to see a solemn looking gramps.

"I… I don't know why it happened… I love Lucy so much so I don't understand…" Dammit! I felt tears form in my eyes.

"And you're sure you did sleep with her?" I grimaced at his question. I just told him everything and he ask me this?

"Why is that important?"

"Well because if you didn't then Lucy will certainly forgive you." She would? How so?

"I don't think so. I mean as I said before, I blacked out. The only thing I remember is waking but to see a Lucy with tears in her eyes looking at me and Lisanna on the bed, naked." I said and then remembered what Lisanna told me. "But Lisanna said we did… she was apparently a virgin and said she was sore…"

"Was there any blood on the sheets?"

"How should I know! I left right after Lucy ran out of the room!" I yelled in frustration. His questions were frustrating me to no ends.

"And you are sure Lisanna was telling you the truth?" Where was he going with this? Is he trying to tell me that my former best friend lied and let me lose the love of my life?

"What are you implying?"

"That maybe Lisanna lied to you. She has liked you from a long time. A really long time. And maybe she was jealous of Lucy and-"

"So you are telling me that you believe that Lisanna set this up? You got to be kidding me, right? That's so absurd. She looked ashamed and guilty when I confronted her. I don't believe her to be like that." I couldn't believe that Gramps could even suggest that.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't rule it out. There is a reason for Jealousy being one of the Seven Deadly Sins. A jealous person would even kill for the one they love." He said with a serious expression.

Still I couldn't believe Lisanna would do such thing. We were nakama and nakama don't betray each other.

"Either way it's my fault. Everything is my fault. And for that I accept Lucy's punishment for me and won't try to win her back. I will repent till the day she forgives me."

"And you will be willing to see her find another man and let him become a second father to your children?"

"No! Never!" I yelled. Thinking about Lucy with another set my blood boiling. I would never allow that.

"And what if she did?"

"Then I'll kill him." I was serious. No man should near her or our children.

Gramps sighed and rubbed his temples before looking at me again. "Has Igneel ever told about Dragons and their mates?" He asked.

I thought about that for a second and shook my head. "No, not that I recall. Why?"

"Well I think that Lucy might be your mate. No, I know she is your mate. You wouldn't have Luna and Ryu if she wasn't." I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Lucy is your mate. Your one true love. The newly founded council told the guild master's who had Dragon Slayers in their guild about a little yet important detail. You are much like dragons and you find mates to spend the rest of your lives with. You can't be with another person even if your mate is dead. To put it simply, you and Lucy are two halves of one."

What? What he said made no freaking sense. I mean come on! Mates? Just because we were Dragon Slayers didn't mean we were like Dragons. We may share some of their powers but that's that. So what Gramps just said made no sense.

"It is true. Gajeel confirmed it." Metal Head?

"How?" I asked.

"Claiming his mate of course and his Dragon had told him about it before disappearing." Metal Head had claimed his mate? Who and when?

"His mate? Who is it?"

"Our very own Solid Script Mage, Levy." My eyes widened. They had mated? How do you mate? I hadn't seen anything different about her other than her slightly new personality but that was because she spent too much time with Metal Head – I think.

"How do you mate? I don't remember doing anything special to Lucy?" I really can't remember. The only thing weird I did was when the night we lost our virginity. I had bitten her neck and wrist when nearing my very first… My cheeks felt hot just thinking about it.

"Ehm…" Gramps cleared his throat with his pink cheeks. He was blushing. Oh Mavis no! Had he seen into my mind?! If he had then that would be embarrassing. "You see, uhm, Gajeel told me that it happens the day you first, you know, do _that._ "

Do what?

"Need to be more specific, Gramps. I do a lot of things."

He face palmed rolling his eyes. "You seriously are an idiot! I can't even understand what that child saw in you." He shook his head.

"Oi! I'm not an idiot. Doing that can mean a lot of things! And Lucy loved me that's what." I pouted. They all insult me calling me stupid or an idiot. I'm smart enough when it comes to fighting and that's the most important thing since I do end up winning – mostly.

"You are a lost cause but anyways. Since you can't figure out what I'm implying then I'll be blunt. You mate when you both lose your virtues, having sex. On instinct you bite her to fend of other slayers to try to claim your mate. Did you do that?"

I blushed because my thoughts from before sprung into my mind. My body really yearned for her body and so did my heart. It only got worse when I found about Luna and Ryu. I needed to have her again and I sure as hell won't share her with anyone.

Shaking my head and shoving the beautiful yet erotic thoughts and pictures of a naked Lucy away, I looked at Gramps and nodded to his question.

"It just happened and I got a good beating the morning after." I said rubbing my neck with a sheepish smile plastered on my mouth. It was embarrassing telling Gramps about my sex life.

"Well that proves it then. Lucy is your mate and in a sense your wife too."

"Wife?"

He nodded with a small grin. "Wife. You are bonded like a marriage though a marriage is nothing compared to your bound. You can't marry another person since you are bound for life."

"Then Lucy will have to stay with me till the end?" I asked with a smile forming on my lips.

"Yep. That's why I asked about all those questions regarding Lisanna and you. You can't mate with her when you are already mated. You will reject her immediately. Not even a love potion will make you mate another woman."

"So Lisanna lied?" I was getting angry. Lisanna was my friend. How could she do this to me? She had been gone for half a year now. Don't know where she left but she had told us that she needed to get away to adjust herself now that she was back on Earth Land and I accepted that but now I think she just left because of her guilt. What a friend!

"That's the only logical explanation, so yes." Gramps said with a sad tone. I could understand him. Lisanna had betrayed us both.

"Then I need to find her!" I said as I stood up abruptly. Finding her would mean that she would admit to Lucy it was a misunderstanding and that I was innocent! I could get my Luce back!

"Sit down, Natsu. It's not time for that! Have you forgotten that the guild was attacked two days ago?" Oh he was right. I slumped back down on the chair and looked at Gramps who was frowning at me.

"The most important thing is that you look after you kids. I believe that attack was only a small one and there will more where that came from. You need to sit still and wait till the danger is over." I nodded in understanding him loud and clear. Ryu and Luna was my main priority and their safety.

"Good, now go back down and look out for my cute grandchildren." He said with a wide grin. He was definitely happy by my little dragons and it made me happy that everyone accepted them so quickly. My family is the best one!

"Was that all you had to say?" I asked as I stood up. It couldn't be the only reason he called, could it?

"Yes, I believe it was." Weird but I shrugged my shoulders and headed for the door but Gramps called be and made me halt my movement. I turned around to look at him.

"Polyusica said she wanted to examine the twins. Nothing serious, just a routine check." I didn't say anything and opened the door and walked down to the guildhall. Mira and Levy was gushing over Ryu and Luna, playing with them on the bar counter.

"See, Ryu daddy is here?" Mira said lifting my son up and turning him towards me. I grinned as our eyes locked. He was just so cute just like his sister. And the best thing was that he always smiled at me when I grinned.

"Hi my little dragon, missed me?" I wanted to hold him but Mira stepped back making him out of reach.

"Of course he didn't, he was having fun with his Auntie Mira, isn't that right, Ryu?" Mira was all over my son, I was getting a bit jealous but just a bit. Whenever I was at the Guild the girls just hogged my babies from me and making it near impossible for me to bond with them.

I saw her smiling gently at him as he gurgled and tried to grab a hold on her front ponytail. I giggled when he began chugging at it making Mira wince in pain. My son was strong, just like his daddy – I learned that early on when he and Luna tried to rip my hair off.

My eyes wandered to my little princess that was lying on a thick blanket and reaching for the rattle Levy held in her hand. She was intent on grabbing it but Levy was teasing her by letting her touch it and then quickly moving it away. I knew it would soon end up with her crying, since she was stubborn like her mother and always cried when she failed at something.

"Hi Luna." I said looking at her with a soft smile. She followed the sound of my voice and looked at me with her eyes that matched her mother's too well before smiling. My heart was just swelled up by happiness. It just took one smile from them both and I was weak kneed.

"Go away, Natsu. We are playing here." Levy said still looking at my daughter who looked at her Auntie Levy. I frowned by her tone and began pouting.

"I want to play with them too. They are my children."

"Go play with Gray or something. Luna and I are bonding, isn't that right princess?" Levy cooed and leaned down to Luna's face to rub their nose together. It made me pout even more when I heard my daughter giggle.

"I don't wanna. Luna, you want to play with daddy more than Auntie Levy, right?" I asked gaining my daughters attention but only for a few seconds because Levy brought the rattle and began shaking it.

"See, she likes her aunt Levy more than her daddy." Levy smirked in triumph. I scoffed and left the bar. I had already lost the battle of my children to those two she-demons. They were hogging my children away from me! Nor fair.

I sat at a table not too far away from the bar if they were to be in need of me and crossed my arms looking at them while I sulked. "Couldn't you just make your own babies and leave mine alone." I grumbled glaring at the two woman.

"Are you… _pouting_?" I turned my head around and saw the Ice Prick looking me with amusement. Great, now he had another thing to tease me about.

"No!" I retorted but it wasn't convincing because he was laughing his stupid ass off. He was asking for a fight!

"Shut up!" I hissed getting ready to attack him.

"Why? _Daddy?_ "

"That's it!" I charged him throwing a punch but his stupid reflexes stopped my attack by blocking it.

"Are you embarrassed, _Daddy_?" He taunted with a smirk. I clenched my teeth and kicked him in the gut but not before he punching my left side.

I was ready to pounce on him again but stopped when I felt a shiver run down my spine by the ominous aura behind me. I looked at Gray who looked paler than usual and he was sweating. That could only mean one thing.

"E-Erza." I stuttered as I turned around. I gulped by her mean stare. Damn this woman was getting scarier!

"Natsu, Gray are you two fighting in front of two infants?" Her tone was making me sweat violently as I began to cower. Gray was quickly by my side and threw his arms around shoulders. Ew!

"Of course not! Natsu and I are best friends! Right Fire B- Natsu?" More ew! But I valued my life I threw my arm around his and forced a smile.

"Aye Gray, best friends! No fighting here!"

Erza gave us a deathly look before nodding her head accepting our lie and smiled as she turned around to walk up to the bar and play with Ryu and Luna. I was against it at first – too afraid that she would her them because come on, she is Erza but surprisingly she was completely a different person with them. Just like she was when she ate her strawberry cake or cake in general.

Gray and I quickly pushed our arms away from each other. It was disgusting to touch him. "Just be happy that Erza came or else I would kick your sorry ass." I glared. I was still mad at his taunting and owed him a few punches and kicks.

"As if! And are you checking my ass out? That's so gay!" Does he have a death wish! I wanted to kick his ass but by doing so I would end up getting my own as kicked by Erza and then I'm sure Mira and Levy would plot something and take my children into their custody. Ugh!

"Watch it, Ice Princess." I spat through clenched teeth and walked away before I would lose the last bit of my control. I just needed to look at my children to calm down so that was what I went to do.

"Ryu!" I cried when my son noticed me and outstretched my hands hoping he would do the same. But he didn't which left me pouting and look at my daughter. "Luna!" But she was too busy with her aunties playing with her. Rejected. I was rejected by my two children!

"Stupid Mira, Levy and Erza." I grumbled sending them looks but none of them cared and ignored me, making me pout more. Ughh!

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read, review, fave and follow!**

 **Until the next time!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	6. Chapter 6: Brows

**Hi again! I finally managed to write the next chapter, yay for me! Chapter seven is almost finished so I'll post it as soon as I can since I feel this chapter was just a kind of filler-ish chapter. I apologize beforehand for my grammer, typos and wordings. Haven't proofread it completely since I thought I should let you read it first.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it and also for the faves and follows! I'm sending y'all hugs and kisses!**

 **Next chapter will have a tiny time skip but sorry, no reunion with Lucy. Maybe in chapter 8? 9? But not seven. I still want to have Natsu adjusting to fatherhood even though he has quickly adapted to his role! And this will become a Nalu! Couldn't resist and Natsu deserves Lucy and the babies deserve growing up with a mother and father!**

 **So till the next chapter! It won't be long since I am almost finished! I'll definitely update before Christmas! The 24th. We celebrate Christmas the 24th in Denmark! ^-^ And it will be my first official Christmas so I'm so happy! My family is Muslim and don't celebrate Christmas :( But I'm an atheist so I will finally experience what Christmas is all about with my amazing friend and her family. 21 and waiting for Christmas to come like a small kid! xD**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 6: Brows

After staying in the guild for a while longer I decided that I wanted to go home. The girls tried to fight me but I fought back. They were my freaking kids so of course I should bring them home with me!

After finally getting the twins from their evil aunts we walked home, Happy and I. It had been a long day and my mind was hurting from many things actually. First was the conversation with Gramps about Lisanna's betrayal, which hurts. She used to be a sweet girl yet she acted like that. I don't understand why she had done such thing. Because of her I lost Lucy and lost the first months of the twins' life and not the mention their birth. I really wished I had been there.

And the other reason to why my head hurt was because of the evil women of Fairy Tail. They actually hit my head a few times! What the fuck! I know my children are adorable but to fight me like that was just so uncalled for. Stupid Mira and Erza – yes Erza. That stupid redhead left me with a black eye and a split lip. Wendy had to heal me but my head still hurt. Probably because I still kept on repeating the one sided fight in my head.

We finally reached our cozy little home and I lay the twins on my bed. Happy went into the kitchen to eat some fish from our fishing trip we did this morning. We've caught a lot. And I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I needed one.

After my shower I noticed the twins had fallen into a deep sleep. I smiled and picked them up and lay them on my bare chest and sighed in peace. They were smelling more and more of me every day which was just so pleasing. I pulled my comforter over us and decided to take a nap since they were napping. Peaceful times like these were just the best.

"Are you sleeping, Natsu?" Happy whispered hovering above us. I was so close to dreamland but he had interrupted.

"No, not yet. Why buddy?" I asked with a sleepy voice and yawned. Ryu squirmed on my chest and I immediately began rubbing his back before he woke up. I was determined on my nap. I needed one!

"Is it okay if I go to Wendy's place today and sleepover?" He whispered. I looked up from Ryu to Happy and smiled with a tired nod.

"Of course buddy. You are probably tired as well from all the crying in the night. Stay there for a couple of days if you want." I pitied the little guy. I had dragged him into this as well but he wasn't complaining. He had bonded with the kids very quickly and always tried to make them laugh whenever they cried. He was a great help.

"Okay, I'll stay there a few days. See you at the guild." He said waving his paw before disappearing. I sighed and closed my eyes as I kept rubbing both Ryu and Luna's back soothingly. Before I knew it I was in dreamland but of course with no actual dream.

I regained consciousness when I heard two whimpers and knowing immediately that the two trouble makers were up I opened my eyes and looked down to see both of them looking at me with glassy eyes. I couldn't help but smile tiredly.

"Shh. Daddy is here. Are you hungry?" I asked patting their backs. I sat real slowly and laid them on their backs in the middle of the bed. They stopped their whimpers and looked at me before smiling.

"I'll bring a bottle. Be back real quick. Don't go anywhere." I got up from the bed and proceeded to the kitchen. I yawned a few times rubbing my eyes before grabbing two bottles of milk. Thankfully Virgo had stocked my fridge with more bottles since I had no idea how to use that formula thing that she had also brought.

I warmed the bottles up and walking back into my bedroom only to freeze in shock. The sheets were burning and Ryu and Luna were in the middle of it. Dropping the bottles I sprinted forward and into my burning bed grabbing both into my arms. The fuck just happened?

"What the?" Neither was affected by the sudden fire. Actually they were both very content with the warmth. I sucked in the flames and grimaced. This was not my fire – it would be weird if it was since I was certain that I hadn't used any magic. The fire tasted good actually but I couldn't admire the taste since my mind was panicking. Had someone attacked us?

Ryu and Luna both began crying when the fire was gone. I looked at them in shock and then suddenly remembered Lucy's warning about their magic. "Did you two do this?" They looked at me as they stopped for a moment before crying again. I sushed them and grabbed their bottles and fed them while thinking about my bed and the damaged, burned sheets and comforter. I needed some new ones. Darn it. It was my favorite.

"You two need to seriously stop frightening me. What if you got hurt? What would I tell mommy?" I chided softly after they both finished their bottles. They just looked at me as if I was stupid or something – or that how it felt. I should be shocked and panicky but I felt pride instead of that. I knew they were special but experiencing their magic by first hand was damn satisfying.

"Well it's a good thing mommy isn't here. Daddy is proud of you." I grinned and got them both to smile and burst into giggles. Their giggles just made me feel warm inside.

I burped them and took them to the bathroom to take a bath. Even though their clothes hadn't caught fire and they weren't covered in soot I think a bath was in order. But giving them a bath was tricky. Especially when I hadn't done it before – Mira always did it for me while I watched, learning from the sidelines – but that wasn't the only problem. There was two babies and I was alone.

"Okay, Ryu, you be a good boy and play while I give your sister a quick bath, alright?" I said looking at my son who had no freaking what I just said to him as he just smiled and grabbed Igneel's scarf. That gave me an idea. "On second thought, you can stay." I grinned at my brilliant idea and walked back to the living room and lay then both down on the couch.

I unwrapped Igneel's scarf and lifted Ryu up into my arms holding him close to my chest. I then realized how stupid my idea was and gave up. I had no idea how to do what I intended to do and groaned in frustration. "Why did I say yes to Happy?!" I sighed.

"Master Natsu." I jumped by the sudden voice in my living room. I hadn't noticed someone's presence and spun around to watch Virgo standing behind me with two bags in her hands.

"Virgo!" I cried happily. She had come at the perfect timing. "Thank Mavis you're here. I need help, can you help me?"

"What do you request my help for, Master Natsu?" She said as stoic as ever.

"Bath! I need to give them a bath. They started a fire while I heated up their bottles and I haven't given them one myself yet. I would like you to watch over Ryu while I give Luna a bath." I said.

She didn't say anything and just took Ryu from my arms. Score! I looked and Luna and smiled at her. "Daddy's princess is getting a bath by daddy, yay!" She giggled at my silly face. My smile never faltered. After undressing her I picked her up and walked back into the bathroom.

I filled the baby bath tub that Levy had bought with lukewarm water before placing Luna inside. I didn't have to hold her since the tub was designed with a headrest so it made it much easier for me to move around. "Okay, what did she do then?" I tried to remember what Mira had done the first time she had bathed Luna.

"Hmm…" I pondered while Luna was kicking her feet and enjoying the water splash around. I couldn't really remember what Mira did next. There was the smell… oh! She used some kind soap to wash her body with a cloth.

"Be a good girl while Daddy find your bag, 'kay?" She was busy kicking around and giggling to listen to me. I walked out to the living room seeing Virgo playing with Ryu. I shouldn't find it weird but it was. She was smiling! I shuddered and quickly roamed the room for their bags.

"There!" I hauled it up and walked back into bathroom. I glanced quickly at Luna just make sure she wasn't doing anything weird like using magic or anything. She wasn't. Sighing, I began searching for the items I remembered Mira use and pulled them out.

I squinted a bit soap or shampoo or whatever it was called into the wash cloth and slowly began washing her body. She wasn't making it easy as she began squirming around and whimper. What did I do wrong?

"What's wrong Luna? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worried and stopped washing her.

"Try using your hands instead. Maybe she doesn't like the feel of the cloth?" Virgo pipped. I turned my head around seeing her stand by the doorway with Ryu in her arms.

"Okay." I tried again and used my hand to wash her body and she stopped whimpering which was good. I proceeded to wash the rest of her body and then rinsed the soapy water away and wrapped her around a pink towel with a hood that had ears.

"Next one." Virgo and I traded babies and I began undressing Ryu to give him the same treatment I gave Luna. He was a bit more reluctant to get into the clean water but I managed to give him a bath. I wrapped him in a matching towel as Luna though this one it blue.

"So what's next?" I asked Virgo who was dressing Luna into a white cat onesie – see I remember the name – as I walked up to them.

"Apply some baby lotion to keep their skin smooth." She said lifting Luna and turned to look at me. Lotion? I looked at her confused before she gazed at the bottle next to the changing table – courtesy of Mira, she bought it for me saying it was a necessity and it truly was.

"Okay, I guess." I lay Ryu down on the mattress and proceeded to dry him before doing as Virgo told. I used a tiny bit of the lotion and gently rubbed it all over his body. He giggling and made cute baby sounds as I continued. My face hurt from me grinning so much this past week. They were my joy.

"So, how's Lucy? Any progress?" I asked after dressing Ryu into a red Dragon onesie – courtesy of mine, I couldn't resist when I visited the baby store so I bought one for them each, Luna's pink. I put him down on his playing mat next to Luna as they both had their tummy time – I was forced to learn the importance of Tummy Time from the demons I call nakama.

"Hime still hasn't woken up but she is stabile and good." The spirit said sporting her usual stoic face. I frowned. Lucy had been out for the past week? It made me worry and I wanted to see her soon too. I had so many things to say, especially a relationship to safe.

"When she wakes up can you please tell her that I have something important to say to her. It is really important and that I would like to meet. Please." I hoped she would relay my message and more importantly I hoped Lucy would accept.

She gave me a sharp nod before just disappearing. I groaned. Why did she always do that?! So annoying. I couldn't even thank her.. damn that awkward woman.

I turned my gaze two my two bundle of joys. Both were trying to move around, their legs pushing them but to no avail. I smiled and decided that I should join them. I moved on the other side of the play mat and laid down on my stomach to watch them face on.

"Hi Luna." I grinned as she was the first to notice me I looked next to her and called Ryu's name. "Ryu, daddy is here." It took him a bit time to avert his attention from the toys to me. Both were looking at me with their head up and pushed their tiny bodies with hands like they were attempting to do push ups.

I grabbed one of their toys and began shaking it to get their shifting attention. They craned their neck to follow the rattling toy in my hand. So cute! I tried moving in side to side to have them following it – Mira and Levy chided that I need to those things to help them develop and I also read it in one of the many books Levy got me, yes book! I need to do this right or else it was goodbye to any chances with Luce and seeing the twins, it was my precaution.

We stopped playing when Luna began crying. She wasn't that keen on doing tummy time as Ryu was so I scooped her up while I let Ryu play. Before I could sit down on the couch there was a knock on the door so I walked to the door to open it.

Wish I didn't.

"What are you three doing here?" I scowled as I saw Gray, Levy and Erza by my doorway. They didn't answer and pushed through me and Levy taking Luna out of my hold.

"Oi! Who said you could just come and an steal my kid!" Again ignored. I stomped up to Levy and demanded her to hand Luna back. Hadn't they already had enough from one day! "Gimme her!"

"Learn to share!" I glared at her. Why should I share my kids with them?

"Get your own!" I retorted. "Go make some babies with Metal Face and leave mine alone!"

Her faced turned red the instant I mentioned the Iron Freak's name and I saw this as my chance to take back Luna. Surprised by my quick thinking she yelled frustratingly at me. "Give her back! You have her all the time. I'm her Auntie!"

"And I'm her father! Go away." I turned to the two mages that were down playing with Ryu – not a pretty sight seeing the two acting so cute and baby like – and added. "All of you! We are having a father and twin moment"

"Shut up and sit down. We didn't come here just to mess with you." Droopy eyes said while still not looking at me. I would kick his face if it weren't for him being so damn near my son.

"Then why the fuck did ya come?"

"To tell you about the plans of the dark guilds that are after Ryu and Luna." Erza told. Okay that peeked my interest. I walked over to the couch ignoring Levy-san grabby hands and sat down with Luna sitting on my lap.

"So what are they?" I inquired. "What are their plans?"

"To drain them of their powers and distribute them into lacrimas and implant those lacrimas into the bodies of soldiers." Erza told with a calm tone that irked me. They wanted to drain my kids from their magic. As if I would even let them touch them! Hell naw!

"Not before I destroy them they won't! They got something mental going on if they even think they can succeed with their plans." I could feel my anger spiking up but holding Luna in my lap definitely calmed me down so I didn't do something stupid.

"They have aligned forces with Zeref and the Alvarez Empire, so we sure do have some work cut out for us but nothing we can't handle." Zeref! I was beginning to detest that man more and more every time I heard his name. Who does he fucking think he is?!

"And why is Alvarez interested in them? Did you find that out? And also who told them." That was another that was bothering me. Why was an Empire even interest in Ryu and Luna's powers and exactly who and what er they? Gramps did say we shouldn't underestimate them. It was as if he feared them.

"From what Laxus' team gathered and from what Jellal found out, Zeref is the one who was involved of the spread of the news. How, they couldn't find out. And why he involved Alvarez is beyond me but Master said that he'll visit the country in a few weeks to ask about their involvement." Okay, it is official. I will kill Zeref! That bastard just messed with the wrong Dragon Slayer!

"Zeref!" I growled dangerously through my clenched teeth. I glanced quickly at my bandaged arm and remembered about Igneel and what he told me. "He is dead. I will kill him along with E.N.D and his other demons."

"You can have Zeref while I get E.N.D." Ice Cone said making me glare at him.

"I'll kill them all for endangering my family." I snarled not agreeing on his compromise. I'll end them all! They hurt Lucy and have some kind of bounty on my son and daughter!

"Oi! Y- Ahh!" Frosty began but then screamed like a little girl when a sudden line of fire sprout out of Ryu's nose and mouth as he sneezed.

"Ahahhahahaha!" It was hilarious! Ryu burnt the Ice Princess's face and eyebrow off making him look like the ugliest shit ever. So funny that we all burst out laughing, my rage temporarily forgotten and the tension gone.

"The fuck! When did you teach your kid mage, bastard!" He growled as he jumped up to his feet and about to charge me but I held Luna up who was just staring at him weirdly.

"Don't even think about it. Or ya wanna get deep fried? Hahaha!" I threatened before howling in laughter. I had to lay Luna down to control my jerking body. God this was funny!

"Don't laugh bastard! I'll show you. Ice Ma-" Before he even got a chance Erza kicked him in the gut making him fall to his knees. He looked so pitiful that it made me laugh even harder. I had freaking tears in my eyes that's how funny it was.

"Don't even think about ever fighting in the presence of the babies or I'll kill you." I didn't the he threat to serious since I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. I couldn't even us any coherent words. Ice Princess's eye brows are gone! Hahahahahahaha!

"Tch, I'm going home.." He said after grunting and getting up once again. Just before he got up I said, "See ya later brow!" I couldn't stop. This had to be the funniest shit I had come up with ever!

He turned around and when I tried to lift his missing brow questioningly we all laughed again! God I was having the best day…

Annoyed by our laughter he opened the door and slammed it shut! It had to take me a while to recover and erase those imagines from my head! I should've filmed it!

"Nice one Ryu! You're the best!" I said after calming after though I was snickering occasionally. I don't think I'll ever come down from this.

I even went to bed laughing thinking about the missing lines of Ice Cone's brows. Erza and Levy a while after since it was getting late and it was bed time for Ryu and Luna. I lay them in their joint crib after feeding and changing there diapers and lay down in my bed. I had changed the sheets and used a blanket since the comforter was ruined.

It was the first time I fell asleep without worrying all because of Ryu's awesome sneeze and Gray's missing eyebrows. Ahh, this was a good night.. my mind at peace making me sleep immediately.

* * *

 **My mind was working overtime as I wrote the end. I couldn't quite come with anything else so I whipped this together. Hope ya like.**

 **Tell me if you have any request of what Natsu should do with the twins before Lucy comes back – or with her. I don't mind. I have a filler chapter in mind, just something before the war and fight breaks out and etc.**

 ***spoiler for those who haven't been keeping up with the manga. ***

 **And if anyone wonders; yes Natsu is still E.N.D and brother of Zeref! And he still has Igneel's power! But I'll probably find a miraculous way of making him human or something. This is a fanfiction so anything is possible! _Or_ I won't. Still haven't processed that yet. XD**

 ***end of spoiler***

 **That's it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review, fave and follow! But most importantly; enjoy!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	7. Chapter 7: Worries

**Chapter 7, wooooohoooo! I kept my promise! I'm so good. ^-^**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 7: Worries

It has been almost four weeks since my life changed for good. In a good way. Actually the best way possible. Becoming a father has been the best thing happening to me. Ever. Everything that had happened these past years had been forgotten. Maybe not completely but my life changed for the better. And I am happy.

Ryu and Luna have become my light and fire. I've changed. I became a bit more mature – not that I was immature before, I'm always mature! – and I've learned so many things. Becoming a father seriously changes you. I don't know you could worry that much in you life like I did. They are seriously little trouble makers but they are my trouble makers and my little dragons. Damn straight they are!

Both have been showing more and more sign of using magic. A bit troublesome since the house had caught fire a few times now. I admit one of those times were my fault… but how should I know that the curtains was going to go in flame that fast?! It was an accident! A-c-c-i-d-e-n-t! I was in a daze and Ryu's smelly diaper was bothering me too much that I had to burn it… which I regret now and so one thing led to another. I'm now curtain less. Oh and not to forget my bed is completely gone to. Turned to ashes. Did I mention Ryu also set the couch on fire? And Luna their crib? Well now I'm much in need of furniture because of them. But I don't really mind. As long as Ryu and Luna is safe I'm good. They are my most prized treasure so I don't care if even the house caught on fire. Just I have them I'm content.

So it has been four weeks and four weeks of fun and… misery. I think I've hone deaf. Boy those two can cry. And not to mention they are so attention seeking. I haven't got a good night sleep in weeks because of their constant crying for food and attention. I love them. I really do but damn I could use some sleep.

I even let Mira babysit them for two days just to catch up on my sleep and to go on a mission. Hadn't been on one for a long time now that I had Ryu and Luna to think about I needed me jewels. And not to mention jewels to buy a new bed and crib to them. Are fire proof one at that.

Virgo has been coming a lot these past weeks giving me updates on Luce. Thank god she is fine and almost healed. I had been worried shitless and I think the twins have been too. I got a feeling that they can feel their mother's pain and worries and that's why they have been crying all these weeks but hopefully it will end soon. Virgo told me that she is almost ready to leave. A day or two left. It made me nervous. How will she react to meeting me? Virgo had told me that she accepted to speak since she said there wasn't any point of running away because she had already dragged us into her mess. I want to tell her it is _our_ mess since it is _our_ kids the bastards are after.

Talking about those bastards. They tried to attack again while we were on our way to the guild. A group of ten dark cloaked mask men attacked just out of no way but who do they think they are to surprise attack me! I'm Natsu Dragneel a Dragon Slayer! I smelled their disgusting scent before they could land a hit on me. I sent Happy off with the twins to keep them from harms way. I could get pretty worked up when I was in rage mode. So Happy left and I beat those wannabes down. Damn it felt good to beat them down.

That was two days ago.

"Let's go on a team mission where the pay is higher." Happy told as he flew over to my table where I feeding Luna. I glanced at him before looking at my cute daughter. She had gotten a bit chubby since she was left in my care that she looked adorable.

"Sure but let's wait a few days. Luce is coming back in a few days and we have some things to talk about." I felt my stomach churn thinking about the possibilities of her rejecting my ideas and confession.. but I have to tell her that I am innocent and everything was a misunderstanding.

"When exactly will she be back?" Erza asked taking a seat across me. I looked at her before shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't know the exact day but Virgo said a day or two tops. And then Wendy can heal her completely." Apparently the reason for her not coming earlier had been for her wound that was infected and it needed to close before she could even "transport" back to Earth Land. She wasn't even going to get healed properly since she was a human and it didn't work the same way for us as it did the spirits. I'm just glad she'll be here sooner than later.

"Then let's find a mission Friday and have her come with us. Just like old time sake." I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. I liked that idea.

"But what about Ryu and Luna?" Happy reminded me and my grin faltered and I frowned. That's right. We can't both go on a mission now that we have kids to take care of.

"Mira probably won't mind babysitting them." Erza had a point but I had a feeling Luce wouldn't agree to this. She would definitely not even be happy that we make plans without her consent..

"Let's just wait and see. Lucy isn't even here yet."

"You're right. Now give me my niece and let me play with her before she takes her nap." I handed her Luna who had just finished eating.

"Just remember to burp her and don't be too violent. She'll throw up." She gave me a stern look before rolling here eyes focusing on my daughter.

"As if I didn't know that."

I sighed deeply before walking over to the bassinet Ryu was sleeping in. I had already fed him and he fell asleep immediately. Probably because he woke up earlier than his sister who miraculously slept through his whimpers and cries. She reminded me more and more about the heavy sleeper Lucy is know.

I glanced down watching him sleep peacefully. I couldn't help smiling. I think I smiled so much I broke something in my face. I couldn't just stop smiling. He had gained a bit weight too but Polyusica said they were both healthy and it's good since they are born prematurely and are almost following their peers. That relieved me. I did something right for a change.

She had also told me that the reason they had been using magic so often had been because of either discomfort and just playfulness. And fire wasn't apparently their only element but I haven't seen them use any other form for magic which I'm kinda happy about. Think if they used Water magic and flooded the house or the Guild like the Rain woman. That would be another kind of disaster especially if they were too cry at the same time.

"You look so serene despite everything that's happening." I glanced up from the bassinet and saw Mira looking at me with her pretty and kind smile.

I returned her smile with my own happy and genuine smile. "How can't I? I feel so blessed to have them in my life and learning new things about them. They are my world."

"And it suit you." Her smile faltered for a second as she held a envelope out for me to take. I arched my eyebrow and eyed the envelope questioningly and then looked at her.

"I've gotten a letter. I don't know if you want it but she said she needed you to have it." She? Who is she talking about? "It's from Lisanna." Ah… I felt my anger suddenly spike.

"No. I don't want anything from her. She already ruined my relationship with Lucy, so I don't want to hear anything from her." I wanted to burn the letter in her hand.

Mira gasped shocked. Shit. I forgot only Gramps knew. "D-did… H-had she anything to do with your break up?" I could see her tears forming and felt slightly guilty to make her sad especially when I nodded in confirmation.

"No…" Her hands shot up to her mouth as she let those tears fall. She looked at me with big wet eyes making me gulp out of guilt. Curse my big mouth!

"Look Mira, what happened happened. I can't change anything other than tell Lucy the truth. So tell Lis that I don't feel like talking with her and she shouldn't ask for forgiveness or whatever she want. I really don't want to hear it. I lost precious time away from my family because of her." I tried to speak calmly but just thinking about the year I was away from Lucy while she was pregnant just made my words harsher. I'm normally not a person who bear grudges but what Lisanna did sure gave me a reason to do so.

"I… I understand… but I still want you to have the letter. She is coming back soon from her travels.." I seriously didn't want to take the letter but Mira was so sincere that I had too.

"Did she say when?" I just hope she comes after Lucy and I reconcile so there isn't any other misunderstandings..

"A few weeks. Two or three weeks. She didn't give me the specifics…" She looked at me like she wanted to ask something more.

"What?"

"W-what did she do?" Of course she wanted the details. Letting out a deep sigh and scratched the back of my head averting her gaze. This was going to be awkward.

"Let's just say Luce saw us in bed together… naked. I couldn't remember anything cause it happened when I was dead drunk. All I remember I Lucy going home early and then I continued to drink and the it was a black out for me…" I seriously can't remember anything other than what happened the morning after of course.

"So… did you-" my eyes widened by her implications.

"Heck no!" I spat disgusted by the mere thought. Gramps had been right. I can't be with anyone else who isn't Lucy. It makes me sick just thinking about. "Lucy is my mate, my only one. I can't be with anyone else. My body and mind find it repulsive just thinking about being with another woman. So no, we didn't but Lisanna lied and said we did."

"But you said you can't remember?"

"So? My body would still reject her. I can't be together with anyone else. It's impossible. Gramps told me so. It's a dragon thing."

"A dragon thing?" She asked with much curiosity.

"Yes, a dragon thing. I can't really tell much since I haven't asked Gramps for more details. The only thing I now is the dragons and slayers alike have mates. Their one true love and partner. Just like soul mates. And for a dragon his treasures are his most prized possession." I couldn't help looking down and the bassinet where my sleeping son lay. A smile tugged on my lips.

"And my treasures are my son and daughter and Lucy. They are my reason for living. And that's is why I didn't sleep with Lisanna even if she lied and said we did."

I heard Mira gasp when I told her the lie Lisanna had sprouted. She looked at me apologetic and sad. "I… I had no idea she could do something like that. I'm so embarrassed and sad that she could do something like that."

"Don't worry. Like I said. What happened happened. Like now my main priority is to get Lucy to accept me once again and stop this upcoming war. I don't have time to think about the past or Lisanna for that matter." There was clearly more pressing matters to think about than my lying childhood friend.

"Of course." She muttered before wiping her tears away and smiled kindly. I smiled quickly before excusing myself o I could check upon Luna who was still playing with Erza.

"I think it's time for her nap." I announced my presence by the table and Erza glanced quickly at my direction before turning back to Luna.

"Five more minutes. Just give me five more minutes and then put her to sleep."

I groan but accept. I really had no other choice since it was Erza and she always got whatever she wanted.

I sat down and wanted them play. Just hearing Luna's giggles made me feel more alive and her smile. Damn her smile knocked their air out of my lungs. It was just like Lucy's smiles but much cuter. Not that Lucy's wasn't cute or anything but Luna in general was the cutest girl in the universe. She is _my_ daughter after all.

I felt content seeing my guildmates interact with my kids. It made things much more easier. Sure they could be a pain in the ass but that's how they were and I liked it that way. _But_ what I hated was how they tried to hog away my son and daughter's attention from me especially the girls. They could be vicious but hopefully that would change when Lucy comes back.

Ahh. Just thinking about her coming back made me happy. I've missed her face, her voice and her in general. I missed everything about her. And looking at my kids just made me miss her even more. I wanted a family. A _true_ family. Us, Lucy and me, raising Ryu and Luna together. Lucy and me living under the same roof, sharing the same bed again. What wouldn't I give for that to become a reality?

No. It will become a reality. I will do everything to make her fall for me again. Hopefully she doesn't hate me or anything even don't she did say _'I hate your guts, Natsu Dragneel'_ when she left the guild. I shuddered thinking about the way her face looked that they. So much hurt and sadness and not to mention betrayal. I could understand because I was at fault, or somehow at fault. Curse me for getting drunk and not going home with her that night. And curse Lisanna for taking advantage of me in my drunken state. I feel violated…

"Yo, Hot Head." My eyes snap up to see Ice Prick waving a hand in front my face. I grunt and push it away before glaring at him.

"What do ya want, Frosty?"

"Tch," he scoffed folding his arms giving me an annoyed look making me clench my fist, ready to punch him in the face. "Erza kidnapped your kid." He said looking towards the exit.

I jumped up and spun around to see Erza and Levy trying to move away without notice but they caught my heated gaze and stopped only a few inches away from the door. "And where are you thinking you are going? With _my_ daughter at that?"

"Gray!" Both cried angrily at Ice Princess who just shrugged his shoulder ignoring them or just cowering away since he knew that Erza was most likely to kill him. Serves him right. No wait a minute. He helped me. I should thank her before I dies.

"And thanks Frozen Cone." I grinned at him before scowling at the two women that held my daughter.

"Come back here, now!" I demanded. Hey, recently I got really courageous and bold to even command or demand things from Erza. I aint even afraid of her! I got so much more awesome since becoming a father. High five!

I flinched when I caught Erza's angry glare. I think I talked too soon about not being afraid. She handed Luna to Levy and began walking up to me. I'm dead. Bye bye kids. I'll watch out from heaven!

"Did you just tell me what to do?" Her eyes glowed darkly as she inched closer to my face. It made me gulp and I felt something stuck in my throat. Fear. That was what I had stuck. Yeah fear from the redhead monster breathing angrily in my face.

Shivering of her ominous aura I hurriedly shook my head in denial. I know, I'm a coward. "N-no m-ma'am. Of- of course not!" Damn I'm pathetic. I stuttered! Not cool. Sorry Ryu, Luna your daddy is a pathetic coward in front of your scary Auntie Erza but you'll understand why when you grow up!

She leaned back making me let out of the breath I was holding in and then she smirked. Evilly if I might add. She was smirking which just looked so creepy and not to mention a thousand times more scary. "Good. I thought I heard wrong. Levy and I are taking Luna out for a little walk."

I was about to protest when she leaned back in glaring at me. "And you can't do anything about it. Are we clear?" I nodded as sweat was pouring down my forehead. Damn this woman!

"Great!" She chirped clasping her hands together looking all happy. Creepy.

"We'll just show her around for a bit and take her back when she falls asleep. Come Levy, Natsu approved!" My mouth hung open, dumbfounded. I didn't approve anything! I wanted to protest but was it worth getting beaten up by Erza? Shivering once again I shook my head. Definitely not.

Besides what could happen with them taking my daughter out for a little stroll? I mean it couldn't be bad, right? If there was any danger Erza would be sufficient enough and not to mention the bookworm was plenty of powerful too. I probably don't have anything to worry about… Right?

I looked at their direction but they were gone. Great. Maybe I'm over thinking things. I should trust them a bit more. "Have a little faith, Natsu!" I told myself. Faith. I should definitely have some faith in my nakama. I do but I just can't stop worrying.

"Ahhhh!" I cried frustrated by my stupid thoughts. I was becoming a worrywart but who can really blame. My children was in constant danger because of stupid people trying to use them for power.

"Stop fussing! You look pathetic." Iron Freak told me but I shot him a disgusted look.

"Speak for yourself. You are just itching to follow them."

He scowled. "Who would I want to follow them? I got better things to do."

"Yeah right, like what? Polishing your face? You do look a bit rusty."

With that said he charged me and I we began fighting. Damn it was good to let out some steam. It had been a long time since I fought like this, in an all guild brawl.

I punched Ice freak in the face and kicked Metal Mouth in the gut but he blocked and returned the favor. I wasn't fast enough because my attention was directed to the sudden whimper so I took the kick and hit the wall with my back. The whimper turned to a cry and know I fully understood Ryu was awake. I groaned as I got up and held my hand up as the two pricks tried to attack me. "Time out. Ryu is awake."

But those idiots didn't care and hit me. "I SAID TIME OUT BASTARDS!" Now they've done it. I was raging. I let my flames burst out and let them engulf me before charging the two. I didn't hold back and kicked and punched them. I was about to kick the Ice Freak when a sudden voice stopped us all.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" My fire vanished immediately as we all turned to the guild entrance seeing Erza and Levy looking at us all.

"He started it!" We shouted pointed at each other but as if that would even matter. We already knew we had sealed ourlr fates by the look Erza was giving us.

"I leave for an half an hour and this happens!" And that's how she punch us all unconscious. We've all suffered the wrath of Erza.

* * *

Ugh. I woke up with my head pounding. "What happened?" I asked sitting up and saw some of the other members sprawling on the floor sporting a bump on their head. Oh right. Erza happened. My attention shit to the bar where both my children was in the arms of Levy and Mira.

Standing up and balancing myself I begin walked forward and then noticed no sign of the monster so I ask, "Where's Erza?" both Mira and Levy turn around and acknowledged my presence.

"Had a nice nap?" Levy teasing looking above my head. My hands wandered to where she was and then I felt it and winced. Great. Erza seriously went all out if we all had such huge bumps.

"Shut it. Did she leave?" I asked ignoring her other teasing remarks.

"She went on a mission," Mira said making me look her direction. "apparently the Thunder god tribe needs helps with escorting Master to Alakitasia. They've been attacked." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Attacked by who?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"The Alvarez Empire's elites. The Spriggan 12. The Emperor's personal guards. Freed said they've encountered three of them and was attacked and are in need of backup that why I've sent Erza out with Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Lily and Mest." My eyes wandered to the guild hall as she mentioned those name. Sure enough neither of them were here.

"How is this even possible? Gramps and Laxus are so powerful and strong so how come they are in a pinch?" I couldn't believe it. Laxus and Gramps in a tough spot? It sounded ridiculous.

Mira frowned and I noticed she held Luna a bit tighter. "Master said that we shouldn't take the Alvarez Empire to lightly and he is true. They are really powerful, Natsu. Almost, and if not more powerful than the four gods of Ishgar."

I could feel my heart beating fast. Were we against that powerful foes? I felt my stomach churn and dread sink in. "Where are they now? I'll help." If they needed help I should help. We had to defeat them for my son and daughter to have a safe future.

"You can't leave. We need you here and not to forget your children needs you here. You can't just leave them here without a parent." Levy reminded me once again I had duties but it just felt wrong to have my nakama fight for my stead. I should be there and beat their sorry asses and not them. I put them in danger.

"Don't give me that look Natsu Dragneel. This is not _your_ fault!" Mira scolded me with a stern look. "It no one's fault. We are here to protect these two angels and everyone will do whatever they can to protect them. So don't give that guilty look. Ryu and Luna deserve a nice future. And we will fight for it." I felt the dread replace with determination by Mira's words. She was right.

"Alright! Let those bastards just try and mess with us. We are Fairy Tail and not someone to take lightly either!" I grinned with my fist in the air. I hear cheer behind me and noticed my friends had woken up and mimicked my movements.

"For Ryu, Luna's and Fairy Tail's future!" We cheered in unison with wide smiles.

Sprig-whatever they are called just messed with the wrong family. I hope Erza and the others arrive fast and kick their sorry asses.

"No on messes with our family and gets away with it!"

* * *

 **Yup! No one messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it! Go fairies! Kick those stupid mages asses!**

 **Well here is chapter 7 as I promised. Sorry if anything confused you, I was just so excited to write this chappie. And about Lisanna's letter, I'll let Natsu read it next chapter! Hopes it is something good – like an apology or something – but you'll have to find out till next week or so.**

 **AND THE REUNION IS SO CLOSE! I hope Lucy doesn't get too, I don't know, bitchy when she finally arrives – but I'm the author so I never know how my mood is when I'm finished writing the next two chapters. xD Let's just hope Natsu gets a word in before things escalate, eh… xD**

 **But yeah, this is chapter 7 and it's officially Christmas in Denmark! So Merry Christmas everyone! This is my Christmas present to all of you who've been taking your precious time to read my story and even liked it!**

 **Before I leave, let me apologize for my grammer and all that. I haven't had time to reread since I was excited to share it with you… so I'm sooooorry.**

 **And another thing, should I change pov? I mean should I write in third person and continue like this? Please tell me!**

 **Anyways, Merry Christmas and see you before New Years!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	8. Chapter 8: Reminiscent

**Yo! Finally finished the chapter even though I promised I would update on New Years but I couldn't. My phone was stolen on the 27** **th** **– I was seriously sad because I still have two months to pay off in debt – and I don't own a computer. All my stories are written on the phone and I had a panic attack thinking I lost everything but luckily I didn't and everything else was saved on my Drop Box account, yay!**

 **And for four days I had been phone less until I finally decided to visit my mother and her husband offered me his old iPhone 4s. I hate iPhone and I just got used to the massive mother f'er I liked to call Samsung Galaxy Note 4. But it's better than a shitty old Nokia, right?**

 **So I can finally write again. And I did. Wuuuuuhuuuu.**

 **Anyways I hope you had a New Year's Eve and that this year brings much joy it can. I literally fell into the New Year and now I have scrapes and bruises on my face and body and my left hand is sprained but I will not let that get to me. A new year means new opportunities and I am determined to take and use those opportunities! I won't let my illnesses bring me down!**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews and also the fave and follows. You all are the best! Couldn't ask for better readers ^.^**

 **Cheers for 2016!**

 **eDisclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 8: Reminiscent

"Ahh! I'm bored!" I huffed annoyed. This was just so boring.

"It's almost done princess. Just an hour more." I shot Loke an annoyed look before scoffing, folding my arms looking at my own reflection in the clear water.

"An hour more, he says. Tch, it isn't him who's missing precious time away from his children."

"I heard that. And yes I am. Ryu and Luna are my family too."

"Then let's leave now! Wendy can heal the rest and it has already been 7 hours!" I like my idea better than staying here for 8 hours straight. It has already been a month! Ryu and Luna have probably forgotten about me…

"Lucy don't give me that look. I know it's hard but try to look at the bigger picture. If we leave now there is a big chance your wound will open and you'll bleed. We don't even know if Wendy is at the guild-"

"Then find out! Please Loke, just let me go." I begged. I felt my vision blur. I missed my babies too much that it hurt so much.

"Fine." He sighed before disappearing and leaving me alone by the river. It was the first time I had been alone for a while and it was nice but it would've been nicer if my babies were with me.

Staying here made me realize things. Staying separated from my son and daughter have been the hardest thing I had ever had to endure. My stupid plan of leaving them with the guild and Natsu just made my plan more stupid. I can't and I won't leave then ever again. They needed me as much as I needed them.

And another thing I've come to realize is that Natsu has now become a permanent figure in there life. How were we to figure things out between us? We aren't together and he had already broken my heart by cheating on me right before my eyes. Shit that hurt. Finding him in the bed with Lisanna broke my heart to million pieces. How could he do it? He had told me how much he loved me and that I was his only one and then he sleeps with Lisanna? Thinking about it made me angry.

And he even wants to have a talk! I shouldn't have said yes to Virgo… but then again we need to talk. There are so many things to say and we have to figure out a plan. Who gets the twins which days and so… I don't want them to ever leave me side but I am not a selfish person and not to mention a heartless jerk to keep him away from his kids. So we have to figure out an arrangement for Luna and Ryu.

It made me nervous to think that soon I would meet him once again. I don't even know how to react. If Lisanna is with him I'll ignore him and give him the cold shoulder. I don't deserve my friendship if he is together with her that's a no no. Damn I'm angry now.

"Wendy is on a mission and won't be back before Friday. So you have to stay till the 8th hour. " Loke spole gaining my attention.

"That's just fucking fantastic!" I spat angrily. Damn I was still as hormonal as I was when I was pregnant but who can blame me. My ex boyfriend cheated on me, knocked me up, I had beautiful twins, evil people are after them, I had to leave them with my bastard ex and then I get injured and has to be stuck in another realm. I missed a whole month of my babies life. I was so damn frustrated that I wanted to either cry or punch someone. This is unfair.

"Let's play a game then." Loke announced with a chirpy that I just wanted to strangle. I'm in misery and he's all happy. Ahh!

"No." I told flatly. Heck no if I'm going to play a game when my mind was a jumbled mess. I was planning murder here. Zeref and his demons' murder. He was the culprit of my misery. He was fucking targeting my little innocent angels because of something stupid as power! Grow a pair man. You are plenty of powerful, the most darkest and evil Mage and all that of all time. So why is that bastard after my kids? I want to rip his head off!

"Lucy? Lucy are you okay?" Instead of answering him I just growled and glared at him. My mood was the worst. I'm stuck here and an evil stupid fucktard of mage are after my kids, so no I am not okay!

"I-I I'll go and come back later. Bye!" he hurried ran away as if he was afraid of me. Coward! He did the same thing whenever I had my mood swings… okay that was my fault because I always took it out on him but he was begging for it! Always flirting with me and flattering me, it was just too much so he deserved it. I think.

This sucks. I really have bad luck. My love life sucked, I have no blood related family members left, my spirits always try to rationalize with me about the twins heck that's why they are with Natsu. As if I wasn't a fucking little damsel in distress before becoming a mother I sure have become one now. I can't even fight my own battles and that fucking sucks. I have a family I need to protect but can't because I'm stuck here because of a stupid wound.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

"Hime?" I heard Virgo's voice behind me and turned around. She was holding the breast bump and a few bottles. Oh, it was time.

"How are they?" I asked and grabbed one of the bottles.

"Good. Master Natsu is a good father. He adores the two and he is a natural." She said with a small smile as she handed me the pump.

"Oh. That's good I guess. Has he had help from the others?" I would rather ask if he had help from a white haired little relationship ruiner but I can't just ask her that. I wasn't rude.

"Of course. Miss Levy and Mirajane are obsessed with them. Master Natsu has to fight them to get home and there has been several attempts of kidnapping but Master Natsu won every single time. The girls adore them so much." My heart skipped a beat when I heard the word kidnapping but luckily it was just Mira and Levy. Or was it? Will I have to fight them to hold me babies?

"Oh okay. So…" How should I ask if Natsu was seeing anyone? I had already asked once and the answer was no but it had been a month since the last I asked. "Is Natsu with someone now?" There I said it!

"No, Master Natsu had solely dedicated himself to the little prince and princess. And he is still asking about you, Hime." That made me somewhat relieved to hear. No Lisanna or other women.

"That's good!" I may have said that a bit too fast. She looked at me amused making me blush slightly. "I mean it's good that he is taking his role as a father seriously. Not that he is seeing anyone."

She didn't say anything only smiled which just made me more embarrassed. Okay I admit it. I would be slightly jealous if he had found someone on soon. But it doesn't mean that I will forgive him and love him as I used too. He broke my heart and I had to endure a pregnancy all by myself. If he wanted to make amends he sure as hell has to work for it.

I pumped a few bottles of milk before giving it to Virgo so she could hand them to Natsu. She asked me if I had a message but I had none. Why leave a message when I'll be there soon enough?

I fixed my wet blouse and let myself submerge into the lukewarm water. I let my eyes close and enjoyed the silence. The Celestial World was a serene place. It was almost what I imagined heaven would look like. Everything was so soothing around here. Everything except my mind that is.

The time was nearing the dreaded reunion. I am nervous. Like really nervous. I left everyone because I was so sad and heartbroken. I hadn't told them anything and just left. I got my Fairy Tail insignia removed because it hurt just thinking about my nakama, my family and the man I had loved so wholeheartedly. So I had tried to begin a new but that was short lived when I found out about my pregnancy.

My pregnancy has been a tough one. Because of Natsu genes or whatever I had experience some abnormalities like eating fire. I freaking ate fire more than I ate normal food. And my body once caught on fire as well. I was like a hormonal pregnant female version of Natsu. That freaked me out but I learned to control it and as disgusting as it sound I ate my own fire. It actually tasted good – see this is what I'm talking about! I freaking liked eating fire as if it was normal!

Anyways. After gaining control of my – or was it the twins', I don't know – fire I got some relaxing done. I was four months pregnant and my body was killing me so my spirits took me to Akane Beach to relax. The first few days were great. I met familiar faces such as Yukino and the Twin Dragon Slayers, Ren and Sherry, I even met Lyon, Cheria and Jura. And some Mermaids. Apparently they all were there coincidentally. They asked me bunch of questions about me and I lied. I told them I quit the guild because I was pregnant. My "boyfriend" was a normal man and he was at a business trip while I was relaxing. They bought it except those stupid and annoying Twin Dragon Slayers. When I see them again I'll strangle them!

They saw through my lie and confronted me. Telling me that I should tell Natsu this and that and that it was Natsu's right to know that I was pregnant with his children. Funny thing is at that time I had no freaking idea I was carrying twins. I hadn't been to a doctor or a healer so I was stunned. I asked how they knew and they just told me that I smelled of three and not two _and_ that they could hear three heartbeats. I was kinda scared when they dropped a bomb like that. Two kids. I was going to be responsible of two kids. I was petrified that I fainted. Not a proud moment of my life. And definitely not cool.

I woke up in Yukino's room where she was tending me. Those two idiots had told her everything. After feeling better I kicked those idiots' asses and left the resort. Leaving the resort was a good thing because a few hours after my departure a dark guild attacked but unknown to them at the time the resort was packed with powerful mages so they got their butts kicked. Hard.

On my way home though I was met with a group of bandits. They wanted to kidnap and sell me . Just like the time with Bora and his goons. Oh no how scary, or not. Taurus and Capricorn dealt with them while I left the battle ground even though I was itching to use Fleuve d'étoiles but a battle ground isn't suited for a pregnant lady – Capricorn's words – plus I wasn't allowed to use my own magic. All my spirits had gotten special permission from the King and I – my being there contractor and all that – to open their own gates.

But then Virgo and I was stopped by one of those Dark mages from Akane Beach who had escaped. He noticed me as Lucy Heartfilia a Fairy – stupid Grand Magic Games, many knew who I was and asked for autographs like if I was celebrity – and told me to follow him willingly or else he would attack me and send my corpse to Fairy Tail. Wrong move. Never mess with a pregnant mage.

I kicked his ass and told him to shut the fuck up. First he shouldn't even threatened me. Second he shouldn't drag Fairy Tail in it. And third he should think before he speaks to a pregnant mage. We are pretty hormonal and if threatened so lamely we will destroy those who spoke ill about us.

He scurried away and told me this wasn't the last time. Bla bla bla. Empty threats. After that little fiasco vacation I arrived home to get some relaxing done there. Home was outside Crocus, in the forest. We've, meaning my loyal spirits had, built a small little cottage because I didn't want to gain too much attention. It was very comfy and cute. A place where I had no worries.

A month later we were attacked. Out of nowhere we were attacked. That stupid jerk had told his friends or whatever to call them and they had decided to kidnap me and sell my offspring. Before I could say or do anything Virgo transported me to the Celestial World. I was protesting and yelling at her to let me go but no. She was not one that would budge even if I commanded her. When we did transport back to Earth Land it was to the palace. Princess Hisui welcomed us with open arms.

So we stayed there for two months. I wanted to leave earlier but the princess insisted that we stay a bit more. And I couldn't say no to the princess. So we stayed two months and in I transformed into a whale. A huge freaking whale. 7 months pregnant with twins. My mind had finally accepted the idea of having twins. The princess was solely the one to comfort me. She was so kind and tentative and we bonded really well. Probably because we both were Celestial Spirit mages and because of our upbringing.

But we had to part because I didn't want to burden them more and that we still have those stupid ass mages after us. We fled to Onibus and stayed there for two weeks before they found us and this time there was many more. I went into labor after escaping and I was brought to the Celestial World to give birth. The Stache King's orders.

Let's say giving birth is very painful. I was in labor for almost an entire day! And the freakiest thing was that time slowed when I arrived in Celestial World. Ryu and Luna's doing apparently. Anyways. After enduring the pains and finally pushing them out I felt like I had truly gone to having. I had to little angels in my arms – my angels. I didn't freak out seeing them glow so ethereal. In fact it just made me see them as true Angels.

My heart was soaring the entire day and I just couldn't stop my tears and smile. I was the happiest person alive. And I refused to sleep because I just couldn't stop looking at my precious angels. I basked in their glory till their glow died down. My spirits and majority of the other spirits congratulated me and took glances of the babies.

I told the Stache King to bring us back to Earth Land because I was afraid I would be gone for too long even though I didn't have anyone really waiting for me. He told me that he would inform me when time begins to flow 'right' in the Celestial World.

It didn't before two months of staying. We had stayed two whole months without altering anything. And it had been the best months I had ever experienced in my life. I had finally named my babies.

Ryu – because he was a carbon copy of his father though his hair was blondish for now. And because Ryu meant Dragon. A fitting name for a son of the Fire Dragon Slayer. I owed Natsu that much even though I was still hurt.

Luna was named not by me but someone who I thought I had lost forever. Aquarius. She visited me so often and I couldn't help cry every time I saw her. I felt so guilty and it ended up with her chastising me and threatening me to drown me if I didn't stop. It took a lot of time but I tried to stay positive.

Actually I stopped when the King told me that I could forge her a new key. But I just needed her approval which was hard because the stupid spirit is so freaking stubborn. And still to this day she hasn't given me her approval. Annoying mermaid! But I was happy. Happier I had been in for so long. I felt almost complete. Almost…

After staying Loke and Virgo brought us to another cottage they had built inside the woods. I had jo idea where we were until one day we stumbled into town. Of all freaking places it had to be Magnolia?! I fled the second I recognized my surroundings. And I almost chewed Loke's head off. He should've known!

And the fucking bastard did know! It was all planned. Us staying in the freaking forest not far away from Magnolia where the greatest guild of Ishgar lay. It only meant one thing. Protection. Dark Guilds would think twice to struck Fairy Tail just to find me.

I felt guilty and very uncomfortable to stay so close to the place I used to call home but just one glance at Ryu or Luna made me more than determined to stay. It was a perfect cover and it gave me some stuff to think. Like how to freaking tell Natsu.

After staying two weeks we needed food but I refused to walk into Magnolia where practically everyone knew me and I would definitely meet one of the fairies. So we took a detour and arrived at a small town on the other side of The forest. I hadn't been here before but I remembered it existed because Natsu had once told me all about Magnolia when I just joined.

I curse myself being stubborn because apparently mages had caught wind of me. I was now a target for rogue mages and every Dark mages. We encountered two and I had to fled because I was still weak from birth and I had to babies with me. And that's how we ended up fleeing more than fighting for the past month and a half. Our little cottages all but forgotten since the first one in Crocus was probably gone and the one in Magnolia was definitely not safe to return too so we kept changing from hotel or motel to another.

That is till Virgo and Loke told me their concerns. It was either The twins staying in the Celestial World or I leave them with Fairy Tail and Natsu. To say I was surprised would've been an understatement. I was shocked and felt my soul life my body. Luna and Ryu with Natsu?

I knew I wasn't ready and I most definitely wasn't going to be selfish and no let him meet them so I decided to have him watch Luna while I try to fend those bastards off. Having them in the Spirit World would've been safer but with the different time flow and all that I wasn't letting it happen. So Natsu it was. Is.

"Princess?" My eyes snapped open hearing Loke's call. My thoughts of the past shoved away as I turned around to watch me.

"Yes?" I asked and noticed how dry my throat felt so I cleared it.

"It's time." The magic sentence. I jumped up and out of the river ignored the annoying sticky feeling of my soaked clothes. I was excited.

"Yes! Let's go now!"

"Yes but first you need some dry clothes." My smile turned to A frown an I groaned but followed him nonetheless. He had a point. I looked like a mess with my clothes wet and hair all frilly.

Soon. Soon I had my babies in my arms. Giddily I grabbed his wrist and ran with him towards the home of the Zodiacs.

* * *

When we arrived home I lay Ryu and Luna to sleep in their cribs. Virgo had already gotten them new ones and this time she had brought other stuff that was magic resistant as well. She was a blessing and I seriously need to thank her.

After laying them down I laid on my bed thinking about what had transpired today while glancing up at the charred ceiling. Everything started off normal and then Mira told me about Lisanna and her letter.

Ah that's right she wrote me a letter. I rummaged my pockets and found the crumbled white letter. I really didn't want to read it but burning it would just make me feel bad after Mira pleading me. Hmm.

It won't hurt since I didn't care what she actually has to say.

I opened the letter and pulled the papers out. Damn this was an ass long letter. Oh wait. It's two different letters, but that don't make it more annoying. Sighing I begin reading the first one, which was apparently written on May 17th,

 _Hi Natsu.._

 _I know you probably hate me after what happened that day… I'm sorry. I truly am. I thought that if I just had you once you would love me like you love Lucy but I am no Lucy, I know that now. It is quite unfair since I loved you first…_

 _Why didn't you even try to notice me? When I came back I expected you to notice me more. Like before. I didn't expect you to forget me completely. Do you know how much it hurts? How much it hurts knowing that my best friend and love interest isn't caring for me anymore? Too many much that's how much.._

 _And when I found out you were dating I was so heartbroken. So heartbroken that I even attempted to end it all. Very dramatic I know but when you are in love and feel betrayed you tend go to the extreme. But I couldn't do it. Giving my own life for my own unrequited love seemed so silly. And it is._

 _But I couldn't just stop loving you either so I planned things. Things I'm not proud of. So sorry. The guild party, I let you drink and drink and I even slipped an aphrodisiac in several of your drinks. Petty, I know. But I was desperate and hurt and my mind was just set on having you. I felt somehow possessed by my own jealousy._

 _Actually I think I was possessed. After waking up the day after and seeing Lucy crying and you running after me I realized I did something bad. And when you asked me if we slept together I just nodded even though it wasn't the truth. You was dead asleep after passing out and those aphrodisiac filled glasses had no apparent effect on you. That's when I noticed why. You weren't mine to begin with. Had always been with Lucy. And…you will be forever. I've read about soulmates and a Dragon mate. I know now fully that Lucy Heartfilia is and will always be your mate. Your; The One._

 _And thus why I left after months of seeing you miserable over my stunt and for lying. I decided it would be the best for me to leave to find my self again. I was so ashamed. Still is. I even began looking for Lucy just to tell her the truth but finding her was damn hard. I've looked and looked but nothing. Not till I heard some whispers in a bar one day. Some talk about a pregnant blonde fairy. I was so shocked. And I nearly blew my cover of eavesdropping when they said her name._

 _I feel so bad Natsu. I can't apologize enough. I know Lucy is pregnant with your baby. She loved you more than me, I know now. But I realized it far too late. I feel my guilt eating me up so tortuously slow. I ruined everything because of a petty emotion._ But _I swear that I'll do everything in my power to help her. I owe her and you that much. No I owe much more and I will try to make up to you both and do whatever in my power to make you forgive me because you are still my friend and so are Lucy. We are nakama._

 _You are probably scoffing and scowling, but you and all of Fairy Tail are my nakama and family. I let jealousy control me and for that I am repenting. I will not come back before finding Lucy and bring her back to you. You and Lucy deserve each other._

 _My eternal apologies,_

 _Lis_

"Wow." My head felt really heavy and I had to blink a few times. I didn't know what to feel. One a second I felt anger but then sadness and hurt and then anger again and so much more. But I could feel her sincerity in every written word yet I was baffled. Just wow.

My attention diverted from the letters to the sudden whimper I heard from the crib. Putting the first letter down I rose up and walked over to the cribs. Luna was the one making noises. Despite my bafflement and shock I smiled tenderly at her and lifted her up in my arms. Just one look at kids and all I feel is happiness.

I glanced at Ryu and saw he was still sleeping so I walked back to the bed and lay down with Luna lying on my chest. She was sleepy, and actually feel asleep a few short seconds after lying down. I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. Just like her mother.

Lucy.. She'll be here either tomorrow or the day after and I was nervous yet relieved. I knew she will most definitely be cross with me and that's understandable and she would definitely try avoiding me and you divert all of her attention to our kids. So I would have to be persistent. She had promised that she was willing to talk and she never breaks her promises, she never had.

"What am I gonna do princess?" I looked at the sleeping beauty on my chest as I gently pushed her tiny upwards to give her a peck on her hair and inhale her scent that so much made me swell with pride and reminiscent. Despite staying with me for four weeks both still had Lucy's scent attached to them and I think I calmed them as it calmed me. Her scent just had a calming effect.

"Am I gonna swoop her down and kidnap her from you all just for a few hours or am I gonna let her distant herself from me and wait till she's ready? Daddy really is hopeless. I just want mommy to come back and stay here, like a family. He loves mommy so much as he also loves you and Ryu. Help daddy tomorrow, okay?" I was so confused. I know Lucy and I know her freakishly annoying stubbornness yet I wasn't the patient one when it comes to her and our relationship.

If I had been I'm sure there hadn't been a baby in my arms right now. Whenever I'm with her I feel my inner instincts come forth. Heck we even almost had sex the first day we got together. My fault, I can't control myself. It took two weeks before I got permission. Damn that had been a good day..

"Focus Natsu!" I reprimand myself of my stupid wandering thoughts. But it's so hard when you are in love with a goddess like Luce with her curvaceous body. Sometimes I feel so stupid that it took us all those years to confess. What had I been thinking?

Ah that's right. Igneel. It hurt every time thinking about him but I can't be sad and mop around always. I will teach Ryu and Luna all about his awesome magic and of course of all my awesome childhood memories in his care. They will definitely love him like I love him. Their Grandpa Igneel.

"If you were here now, you would definitely fall in love with those two. They are perfect and they've inherited our magic. Grandpa Igneel." I could almost imagine his grin calling him Grandpa Igneel. It warmed me.

"Natsu?" I was startled from my happy thoughts as a familiar voice called making my heart. My heart clenched painfully.

"Natsu, let us in!" My heart began beating painfully as if it wanted to escape my rib cage. Gulping I shakily got up from the bed and walked out of my bed room.

"Why can you enter and I can't! This is-" she stopped mid sentence as she saw me and Luna open the door.

"Luna! Baby girl!" She cried happily and immediately tried to crash through the Runes but they didn't budge. Wait, why couldn't she come in?

"Let me come in!" She hid the Rune barrier desperately as she kept crying making me feel guilty and bad. Here I am after a year of waiting for her, standing in front of the woman I love so much and watch her cry. Good one Natsu.

"Lu-"

"If I can't come in then you come out! Now!" She cut me off glaring at me with her tears. She was not happy, nope, not one bit. I gulped again but my feet was frozen on the spot. Smooth Natsu, smooth. I groaned mentally at my pathetic state.

"Natsu why can't Lucy enter?" Another voice I haven't forgotten asked and I slowly turned my head.

"Runes."

"We see that! Are you trying to steal Luna and Ryu from me?!" My eyes widened at her accusations!

"No! Of course not!" I felt angry that she would even think that. "It's to protect Ryu and-"

"From me?!" She yelled as her eyes were widened in disbelief. Damn this woman and her mind! Ugh.

"No from those bastards that tried to attack you." I told annoyed and stomped up to her and past the barrier and dragged her inside.

"Only Fairy Tail members are allowed to enter and you probably got your insignia removed. Geez, thanks for having faith in me." She was silent for a while before yanking her arm away and lifted Luna from my chest.

"My baby." I felt her anger subdue as she held our daughter in her arms smiling with hot tears falling down. "Mama missed you so so much."

It warmed my heart a bunch seeing her holding our daughter so tenderly as he cooed cutely even though Luna was asleep which was a surprise that she slept through all this yelling.

"Let's get ins-"

She didn't let me finish as she glanced at me once before walked inside. She was definitely angry.

Way to go Natsu. You just ruined your reunion and perfect chance of a fast reconciliation with Lucy. Ahhhh! Why was I so freaking unlucky? And why do I mess up…

"I hope she ain't to mad to talk…" I mumbled as I slowly walk back inside the house. How the fuck am I kidding. She is seething! There goes my plan of telling her anything tonight.

* * *

 **Before I forget, I need help! I want to start reading books again but I don't which to start with. I love Percy Jackson and The Olympians – have all books – and just ordered the whole book series of The Lost Heroes Of Olympus. I've also read Harry Potter. And a few others.**

 **I'm really into Fantasy and adventure – I love magic and all that xD Anything magical and supernatural, actually – so do you have any recommendations? I could really need some help…**

 **Well peace out and till next time, I won't be updating in a week or two if not more because of my sprained hand. It hurts just typing this but I'll bear it. xD**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion part I

**And I present you *** **drumroll** *** chapter 9, the long awaited reunion! Tadaaaaaa.**

 **This will be Natsu's POV entirely since I'll make chapter 10 Lucy's POV of their reunion. Yay. But it's sadly shorter than the other chapters, I have been suffering from writers block and a massive migraine, so this will have to do. :)**

 **And I noticed how I changed from present- to past tense. Sorry! I'll begin fixing my writing style soon, so I apologize beforehand if it bothers you to much! Gomen!**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think!**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 9: Reunion part I

I took a deep breath before slowly walking back inside my living room. I knew exactly where Lucy was and gently I let my feet move me to my bedroom. She was hovering over Ryu's crib while cradling Luna in her arms cooing beautiful words to them both.

"Mama missed you so so much." I could smell the tears that she was shedding and it made me sad that she was crying.

I approached her gently and put my hands on her shoulder. Her body tensed by my contact but she didn't say anything and kept watching over our kids.

It was now or never.

"Luce, let's talk. Please." I asked her softly and gently pulled her towards me, so she was facing me head on.

"What's there to talk about?" Her tone wasn't harsh but her eyes. Her eyes was cold and it made my heart clench painfully.

I pulled my hand away and gently lifted Luna from her arms and lay her next to Ryu and then turned around to watch her.

"A lot. First hear me out." She sighed and let me guide her to our – no – my bed.

I grabbed the letter I had received and read earlier and handed it to her.

"Read it. Please." I begged and she grabbed it but not before arching her eyebrows suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"A letter. A letter from Lisanna." Her jaw clenched and she gripped the paper harder crumbling it.

"And why would I read a love letter from her?" She hissed raising her voice.

"Calm down. It ain't a love letter but an apology. Just read it before lashing out on me." Here I was trying to be gentle and mature but then she gets all defensive and angry. Women…

"An apology for what? Sleeping with my ex boyfriend? I'm over that. Take your damn letter awa-"

"No. You read that letter and then hear me out! I'm done with this Lucy. All I ever did was love you and you just left me. So you read that fucking letter and you read it now!" I wanted this to be a smooth reunion but nooo. She just has to be so spiteful and stubborn. Really my patience was wearing thin.

"Fine." She huffed and began reading the letter while I let out a sigh. Perfect.

"That little bitch!" She suddenly spat and tossed the letter away as she stood up abruptly. Ahhh, she was pissed. Really pissed. Fuck!

"Not so loud. Ryu and Luna are asleep." I chided but apparently I should've kept my mouth shut because her glare was murderous.

"Where is she now?" She snarled furiously making me gulp. But damn she looked hot all angry. Definitely my Lucy.

"Not here. But that's besides the point. Now you know I'm innocent. I didn't cheat on you." I'd rather have we talk about us than Lisanna and her scheme.

"Okay you're innocent, then what?"

"Then what? What do you mean 'then what'? I think you owe me an apology of some sort."

"Do I? It wasn't you who saw your boyfriend in bed with someone you thought as a close friend. It wasn't you who found out you were pregnant and had to go through a pregnancy alone! It wasn't you who were chased around by some bastards that tried to harm me and my babies! And I owe you an apology?!" She ended up yelling at me waking up both our children.

She quickly ran to the crib and picked them both up and apologized while still crying. Even I felt like crying. She had a point but all this could've been avoided somehow. If she just had believed me. Trusted in me.

I lifted Luna from her hold seeing that it was hard for her to console both of them and that earned me a glare but I ignored it and focused on my crying daughter. Right now I didn't care if she was angry or not. Our children's happiness and comfort are our priority.

"It's okay baby girl. Daddy is here. It's okay." I cooed cradling her gently and began swaying back and forth.

"When did they last feed?" Lucy asked not taking her eyes from our still crying son.

"A few hours ago at the guild. They fell asleep when we got home." I told her.

She didn't say anything and walked over to the bed and sat down. I was confused and followed her sitting right beside her. She turned her gaze from our son to me and looked at me pointedly.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting down obviously. What are you doing?"

"Going to feed him since he is probably hungry. So turn around and don't look." I did as she told though I was very confused. I turned my focus to my whimpering daughter and smiled at her cute little face. I poked her puffy cheeks earning a cute glare. Just like her mother.

"She really does look like you." I said smiling and turned my face to Lucy and Ryu but froze by the sight. I think the room suddenly got too hot for me. There she sat with her one breast out while my son was grabbing onto it sucking contently.

"I told you to look away!" I looked up from her breast and my son feeding to her face. Her cheeks were all red.

"But… But why are you doing that?! It's weird!"

"It isn't weird, idiot! It's breastfeeding." She sighed and turned her gaze away from me to our son who was sucking away.

"Breastfeeding?" I questioned aloud. So that's how she produced milk? By her breast? But didn't cows do that too? This is weird!

"Yes breastfeeding. When you are pregnant your body changes and then you begin to produce milk so you can feed your young ones till they are old enough to eat soft food. It pretty normal." She lectured but I still found it weird. So all this time those bottles of milk came from her breasts.

But it made sense. Where else should it come from? You sure are stupid and an idiot, Natsu… Really stupid.

"Oh. But you didn't have to do that. Virgo brought more bottles a few days ago."

"It's better to let them feed from the source. Plus skin-to-skin contacts are the best for them. And I like it too. It makes me happier to know that I can be of help." She smiled and that smile just made me oh so happy. I missed that smile.

"You look so beautiful." I blurted out still looking at her. She glanced at me before averting her gaze to Ryu, blushing. Ah I missed her blushing face too.

"Stop saying weird stuff. How's Luna, asleep?" She changed the subject and tried to look at our daughter in my arms. I looked down and saw Luna wide eyed and sucking her fist.

"Nope. She is hungry as well. I'll bring her a bottle." I said and was about to stand up but Luce grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. Just her touching me lit a flame inside me. Why did we have to fight?

"Don't. I'll feed her. She needs me and I need her." Her voice was soft and a plea and I couldn't do anything but nod.

"Here, Ryu is done." She spoke softly again and held up our son for me to hold. I grinned at him and laid Luna between us so her mother could feed her as well.

"Hi little buddy. Is your tummy full? Did mommy make your tummy full?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but enjoy this. This was good. This was right. Lucy and me with our children. This was home.

Lucy lifted Luna up and our greedy daughter latched onto her mother's breast. It was a beautiful sight seeing my two favorite girls in the same room and my heart was swelled up with pride and happiness.

"I want this." I spoke softly getting Lucy's attention. "I want us, Luce. I want us to be a family like we were meant to be. I want you to stay here and be with me, us, forever. I love you and will love you forever." I felt tears slowly gathering in my corners because I seriously wanted this to stay like this forever. This was the only thing I truly wanted. A family. It Almost felt like a dream. A dream I never wanted to wake up from.

"Natsu.." She spoke my name so breathlessly that I felt my heart tug. I felt hope. Hope that she would forget everything and just accept the fact that we were meant to be. We were meant to be a family.

"I never stopped loving you Luce. You gave me the greatest gift in life. Granted me a joy I didn't know existed but something was missing and that was you. I love you so much it hurts." I felt my tears falling down. I was never the sentimental guy but right now I sure was. Both my heart and soul were longing for her. Had been for the moment she walked out from my life.

"I… As much as I want to say yes-"

"Don't say it. Just don't. Why do you want to say it? I love you and I can only love you. Is this fair to our kids? No. It is not fair to them nor to me." I stopped her before she could finish that sentence because I knew that if she finished my heart would break further and I couldn't bear that.

"Give me time." She muttered gently and let her tears fall down. "Give me time to think. That's all I ask. Please." She pleaded with her eyes. If she hadn't been feeding Luna and I hadn't had Ryu in my arms I would've brought her into my arms and hug her tightly.

"How much time are we talking about?" I asked because I knew that I couldn't wait months. That was just too long. A few weeks tops. No days.

"I don't know. Just give me time to think. Plus we have better things to worry about than us. Ryu and Luna's safety come first." She told as she gazed lovingly at our daughter.

I frowned. "So you want us to separate?" I didn't like that thought one bit and I hope she wasn't thinking it. She looked at me with a look that I most definitely do not appreciate. Nuh-uh.

"You don't think I would be staying here, do you?"

"Yes I do. Ryu and Luna aren't leaving this house." Fuck no if I let them leave me sight. They are my responsibility and my kids. I'll be damned if I let them out of my sight.

"Oh yes they are. They are my children and I-"

" _Our_ kids. I think you forgot a key factor that I helped making them." I was slowly getting annoyed with her. Why can't she just stop her stubbornness and stay here where it is safe? This is all for our son and daughter for fucks sake!

"Natsu." She growled dangerously as a warning but I don't care one bit. They are staying and that's final.

"You can say whatever you want but you aren't leaving with them. In fact you can't leave."

"And why _can't_ I leave?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Because of the Runes. Only a Fairy Tail Mage can walk through the barrier and since you still haven't gotten your mark back you can't leave either. That's why I had to drag you inside." I explained but I guess I shouldn't have since she was fuming.

"Undo it now!"

"Nope. So you better get comfortable. You ain't leaving till you willing accept to stay. No better yet, till you agree to get back together." I grinned and winked at her playfully but that just fuel her fury but she couldn't exactly do much since both of our hands were full.

"I hate you.." She hissed still I wasn't fazed. She just needed time to cool down and think over the things. So she could say whatever she wanted.

"Sure sure. Come on buddy, let's get you changed and into bed." I got up from the bed and walked over to the changing table.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Lucy asked from behind, she had followed me.

I turned my head around and grinned. "Of course! I'm a master at changing their smelly diapers." I then proceeded to show my awesome skills which I had acquired through the weeks of having the twins with me.

"Okay, buddy. Let's show how good daddy is at changing your diaper."

"Impressive. Wouldn't had pegged you to be a diaper changing master." Lucy joked when I finished wrapping the clean diaper on.

"Well you got to learn somehow. Though I'm still bad at bathing them." I answered smiling and rummaged his bag next to the table for something comfortable to sleep in. All their clothes were magic resistant and thank god for that.

"Luna loves to play in the water splashing her feet and arms while Ryu hates it. They are very different." She mused with a small smile.

"I've figured. Luna is energetic while Ryu is silent but I think that changed a bit. He is a lot more responsive when we are in the guild. And they are both very active with Happy. They burned his whiskers off." Oh boy that was fun. Happy cried so much when that happened but luckily some magic potion helped it grown back. Still hilarious though.

"They did? Haha." She giggled. God I loved that sound. I began dressing Ryu in a blue onesie and laid a pink matching next for Luna.

"The funniest was when Ryu burnt off Gray's eyebrows. Damn that was hilarious! He hadn't even noticed before the next day when the whole guild laughed at him. My little dragon did me proud." I grinned turning around with Ryu in my arms.

Lucy was laughing now and it just made me feel complete. I wanted to kiss her again, and I gave into my urges. I leaned down to her unsuspecting face and kissed her, making her stop and look at me wide eyed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I admitted after pulling away. I was blushing. Damnit! But apparently I wasn't the only one.

"O-okay." She was soooo cute stuttering like that. She cleared her throat and looked behind me. "Let's get you changed princess and then it's bedtime." I watched her take my spot by the table and hurriedly change our daughter.

"Well it's nighty night time." I smiled looking down at my arms. Ryu was yawning and blinking his eyes. Who could blame him. The little guy was abruptly awakened becuase of his stupid parents fighting.

"Yeah I know. You are tired. Mommy and daddy was mean to wake you up like that." I think I'll never get enough of speaking so child-like to my kids. In general I love speaking to them so they can get accustomed to my voice. The stupid book said it was a good thing too.

I walked back inside my room and decided to first let him fall asleep before laying him in the crib because that way I avoid two crying children. So I lay down on my bed with Ryu lying on my chest.

"Is she asleep?" I asked as I saw Luce near the cribs. She glanced at me shaking her head. "Not yet."

"Them gimme her. They both fall asleep immediately when they lay on my chest." I outstretched both my hands carefully.

She sighed but complied and handed me Luna and I laid her next to her brother who was a second away from dreamland.

"You really are a wonderful father, Natsu. I would've never imagined you becoming like this." I felt flattered by her genuine compliment.

"And you a wonderful mother but I totally knew that." She smiled and sat down.

"Come lay with me, I won't bite." It would be my dream scenario if she accepted but who am I kidding? Lucy is the most stubborn person I know.

"No I'm good here.." Yep, as I was saying. Stubborn.

And then it was silence. I was having a mental battle. Should I speak or should I shut up? Because the silence was killing me but Lucy looked happy that we weren't speaking. Ahhh, I hate this shit!

"How've you been?" She asked and finally broke the damn annoying silence.

"Before meeting them, horrible. With them, happy. The past year wasn't exactly something to brag about. You?" Damnit, why did I have to be so honest. Hope she doesn't take this the wr-

"I'm sorry.." I felt my heart began speeding up. Did she just apologize? Does this mean what I think it means?! "I'm sorry for leaving abruptly and for not trusting you. But I was hard broken and apparently hormonal."

"It's okay. What happened has happened. We can't change to past but we sure can do something about it in the future." I could see she was having a damn hard time keeping her emotion in check especially those tears.

Gently I leaned forward holding Ryu and Luna close to me before laying them on the bed. Both had been snoozing away a while now. I then turned my attention to the beauty in front of me scooting over to take her hands in my. God it felt good to hold her hands.

"Luce, how do you feel about me? About us? Can you see a future with me, raising our two beautiful twins together? Because I can. I told you before; I love you and I want this. I want us." I told squeezing her hands softly as I told my innermost feelings. My goal in life.

"I'm just so confused." She admitted letting a tear escape. I pulled her into my arms something I should have done a long time ago.

"It's okay to be confused but never forget that I will always love you. Only you. I just want us to be happy together. Like before but this time as parents to Ryu and Luna." I spoke in a very soft tone as I comforted her.

"I know that. I won't ever forget that but… I don't know what to do or what to say." She confessed and I could feel her confusion. But I couldn't understand it since I hadn't been in her shoes. This just makes me realize how fragile women are.

"But how do you feel?"

"Happy.." She whispered and hugged me tighter. Oh boy I think I'm dreaming 'cause I am exhilarated by her touch and whisper that magical word. Joyous, happy, content and every other freaking positive feeling was what I feel at this right moment.

"So do I."

* * *

 **Sorry, had to end it there xD They are still not together! But sooooon.**

 **I don't know when I'll be updating next. Life suddenly got busy. Tomorrow I have a mother-daughter outing with my mother and 6 year old little sister. A first for me since my mother never had time, so I'm excited!**

 **We are going to the movies to watch; The Good Dinosaur. It just got released in Denmark and I'm a sucker for Disney-Pixar animation! It's just soooo good! Inside Out is still my favorite one of all of them! Damn, I'm 21 soon 22 and I'm still not grown up…**

 **Whatever xD Aging is mandatory but growing up is optional – favorite quote but I have no idea from who. So kudos to the owner of the quote ;)**

 **Anyways, enjoy and thanks again for your book recommendations. Finally got my Heroes of Olympus series!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion part II

**Long time no see, sor** **ry…**

 **Tell me your thoughts. I need inspiration. Like right now, and thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following – almost 100 followers, woooow. I'm flattered. I apologize for spelling, grammar mistakes and typos and whatnot. I haven't spellchecked it a hundred percent yet. Skimmed it once or twice, but words could've slipped my tired eyes. Sorry.**

 **Thanks for your patience.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **-Oby Abel**

* * *

Chapter 10: Reunion part II

The minute we arrived back on Earth Land, Magnolia, I could feel the difference between here and there, Celestial World, in the air and magic. But I didn't have time to dwell on that. I had to see Wendy before Loke drags me back for another month. I had to be healed so I could see my babies again.

I took a deep breath and a step forward before taking off out of the god forsaking forest I fainted in the first place. I didn't stop till I reached Fairy Hill and one particular room.

My hand banged on the door frantically and normally I wouldn't be like this but time was seriously ticking and I needed the young Dragon Slayer to heal me before stupid Loke bring me back to his house. My body was growing weaker, I could feel it, and I was anxious.

"Coming, coming!" I stopped my banging when I heard the blunette's voice. She sounded a bit groggy but who wouldn't. It's late and I probably woke her up from her sleep. I did feel a bit guilty but not enough to let it consume. My cute babies' smiles and giggles replayed in my mind to prevent me from feeling any negative emotion.

"Who's hurt and wh – Lucy!" She opened the door with wide eyes before smiling and hugging me. I groaned a bit but returned her hug. I was still in pain from that stupid wound.

"Hi Wendy. You've grown." I noticed she had grown a few centimeters and her face was slowly turning more mature. "And you've become more beautiful."

She pulled away to look at me with a blush and teary eyes. "I've missed you." I smiled and patted her head lovingly.

"So did I. I would love to chat a bit longer but I need healing and need to see my children. Can you help me out?" I didn't want to be rude but my priority was my kids. They've been away from me far too long, even if it hadn't been a whole day since I left them but I longed to hold them and soothe them. I am a mother after all.

"Of course!" She chirped happily and dragged me inside her dorm room. I met a scowling Carla but ignored her. I knew she was probably going to chew my head off from waking them up like that but I still greeted her kindly.

"Hi Carla, nice to see you. Still pretty as ever."

She scoffed at me and folded her arms. "It's not nice to meet you. You could've knocked more gently." I didn't stop smiling and turned my attention back to the blunette. I had to stay position and Wendy always made me feel better just by me looking at her cute little face.

"She is hurt, Carla. And it's not her fault, she just want to see the twins." The youngest Slayer defended me with a frown but smiled when she turned to look at me. "Sit down and I'll work my magic on you." I complied and sat on her bed. She began her healing immediately.

"And it's nice to see you too Loke-san." She added a few seconds later. Oh I forget all about him being here as well. I looked at Loke who was leaning against a wall not looking happy but he smiled to little Wendy anyways. He was probably pissed for me ditching him so fast. Oh well.

"You too Wendy. You've grown to a quite lovely young lady." Wendy blushed by his compliment ad said nothing else.

"You can go back and inform Virgo that I'm here now and getting healed." I informed him while Wendy held her hands over my abdomen, still blushing. "I promised her and Capricorn to update them."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." I nodded and watched him shimmer away and focused on the blunette yet again.

"So how have you been the past year? How has everyone been?" I asked curiously and tried to start a light conversation.

She looked up from her hands on my abdomen and smiled at me with a small yet I noticed, sad smile. I felt a bit guilty for causing her to smile like that, she was always smiling happily to everyone and anyone.

"It's been weird with you not here. The guild has been lonely without you. _I_ missed you. A lot." Right in the feels. I felt so bad for leaving the poor girl and the rest of my friends, family. It was cowardly but I had my reason. A damn good one at that.

"I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but I was hurt and needed to get away for a while, which ended up being longer because of my pregnancy with the twins and the many threats." I smiled sadly and felt tears gathering in the corner of my eyes and my voice choking with raw emotion. "B-but I would eventually come back. You are all my friends and I love you all." I pulled her into an tight embrace, my form of apology. And let my tears free.

I felt her squeeze me tightly and then pulled away with a teary smile. "It's okay. You are here now and you're safe. That's all that matters now." I felt happy for her genuine words and squeezed her shoulder. God I had missed being home.

"Lushi?" My head whipped around, damn it made me cross eyed, and saw who I thought I had heard. A blurry, my eyes were still watery, blue fur ball was standing a few feet away. Getting more comfortable, I turned my whole body towards his direction and blinked a few times to regain my vision before calling his name.

"Happy!"

"It is you! Lushi!" He crashed into me, making me flop down on Wendy's bed cradling him in my arms.. I winced a bit, still not finished healing but I didn't mind at the moment. My stupid bully neko friend was here.

"I'm missed you, you stupid cat. How you been?"

"And I've missed your weirdness but Luna and Ryu filled your spot pretty well." He countered with a watery grin. I pinched his furry cheek and smiled widely.

"I'm happy my angels could fill my spot. I hope you didn't bully them too much." I sent him a playful glare.

"Of course not! I'm the best big brother uncle. Right Carla?" The female Exceed just scoffed and turned away. I giggled a bit before pinching his cheek once again.

"Oww!"

"That's for being cute. I'm happy that you've been helping Natsu out. Nothing bad has happened at your house, right?" I questioned since he was here and not home with the Natsu.

"Of course not, Lucy," Wendy pipped in with a pleasant smile. "Happy is just here because he wanted some time off from helping with the twins. Poor thing hasn't been sleeping properly." I glanced at the two before sighing and patted Happy's head.

"They've been crying a lot, right?" They both nodded and my heart clenched painfully. "Then let's finish this so I can finally see them. I've missed them so much."

"Of course, I'll finish up quickly."

Ten minutes later my internal wound was healed up perfectly, only feeling a bit sore when touched on the outside. But it was healed nonetheless.

"Thank you for your help, Wendy. I'll see you later at the guild." I said as I hugged the girl. She nodded and squeezed me tightly before reluctantly pulled away.

"Come Happy, let's get going." I called the hovering Exceed but he shook his head.

"I'm gonna stay here and leave you and Natsu alone to talk. You have lots to talk about." Stupid cat. I could've used him as leverage for not talking today. Damn.

Frowning, I sighed. "Fine. Then see you all tomorrow. Loke lets go." Loke nodded and followed me out of the dorm room. I waved silently at the trio and picked up my pace. It wasn't time to be dejected, my babies are in my reach soon.

Feeling slightly rejuvenated, I began running out of the dormitory and to the silent night. My senses all focused on one path and that was the path to Natsu's little house. This time Loke ran along side with me.

We slowed down when the house by the forest came to view. I noticed nothing had time despite it being dark. It looked all the same as it did when I left a year ago.

And as always when I saw the house my heart began beating fast and not by my running. I felt my stomach flutter as if there was actual butterflies trapped inside. I always reacted like this since my heart always recognized the little house as my home.

Gulping down the lump that had miraculously formed in my throat, I took a few shaky steps forward. It was painfully slow but I had to brace myself.

A few meters away I came to an abrupt stop. Not because I didn't want to walk further but because an invisible wall had stopped me. I looked at Loke oddly, who seemed to have passed this walk perfectly.

Okay what the actual fuck is this? I am prevented from walking to my finish line and reunite with my children.

It pissed me off.

"Natsu!" I called steadily and gently, afraid to wake the twins.

No response.

"Natsu!" A little louder this time. Still no response.

Damn was I furious. "NATSU!"

I was seething. Loke could get inside but I couldn't. This was bullshit. "Natsu, let us in!" I called angrily and then glared at Loke.

"Why can you enter and I can't! This is-" my words died in my mouth as I heard the door open and saw Natsu walk out with my baby girl in his arms.

"Luna! Baby girl!" I tried to rush forward but the wall stopped me and I crashed inside it. Fucking stupid idiotic wall! What did I do to you!

I felt so frustrated, and hit the wall crying. "Let me come in!" I pleaded almost desperately. No, I was desperate. My baby was in front of me, so close yet so far.

"Lu-"

"If I can't come in then you come out!" I yelled, getting angrier, and glared at him. "Now!"

He looked like he was frozen on the spot and that just fueled my anger even more. Did he do this deliberately. To spite me. Was he trying to punish me?

"Natsu, why can't Lucy enter?" Loke questioned as he stared at the bastard with my daughter in his arms.

I finally saw some movement in Natsu as he turned his head to look at Loke. "Runes." He simply said making my blood boil.

"We see that!" I spat angrily. "Are you trying to steal Luna and Ryu from me?!" I hissed.

His eyes widened as he registered my words. "No! Of course not!" His shocked expression changed to a glare. He was probably hurt by my words. "It's to protect Ryu and-"

"From me?!" I yelled hotly. I was so furious I was irrational at this point.

"No from those bastards that tried to attack you." He was angry. I could see it in his eyes and he stormed up to me and pulled my arm, rather softly, and dragged me inside the barrier.

I was in but I was far from happy. We both glared at each other, before he sighed and looked away. Win to Heartfilia.

"Only Fairy Tail members are allowed to enter. You probably got your insignia removed." My eyes quickly wandered to my bare right hand where my proud pink insignia once was. "Geez, thanks for having faith in me." He added a second after.

I fell silent. The red had gone from my vision and I felt a bit guilty for my accusation. Then I glanced at him quickly before my eyes landed on the perfect sleeping, bundle in his arms. My heart began beating fast as I finally reached my goal. Pulling my arms away from his hand and quickly scooping Luna away from him, I feel blissful and relieved.

My baby is in my arms. Finally. My anger quickly dissipated just by having her in my arms.

"My baby," I cooed with a blissful smile and sniffled as tears again formed and fell down my face. "Mama missed you so so much." I kissed her tiny forehead, my lips lingered for a little while, just in beautiful peace.

But I wasn't truly at peace without my other baby. My little dragon.

"Let's get ins-" I glanced at him and ignored him to look for my son. Right now I needed to see him before my soul can rest. I needed to feel completed with both my babies by my side.

"Go back, Loke." He looked at me for a long moment before disappearing without any protest. Thank Mavis for that. I couldn't deal with him throwing a tantrum.

My feet guided me to the bedroom, which I used to share with Natsu. I walked inside and kept my gaze focused on the cribs. My mind couldn't focus on anything else but my son. I walked a few steps, my arms gently and subconsciously rocking Luna, over to the blue crib and I felt like my heart was soaring once more.

My son, my beautiful little dragon lay in his crib snoozing away peacefully. "My dragon," I choked on my words. I was so emotional right now and did everything in my will power not to fall on my knees and breakdown happily. My emotions were running wildly around.

"Mama missed you so so much," I cooed to them both as I stroke Ryu's face and looked at Luna. What a bliss. These two little angels were my babies. My love. My everything.

I could just stay here and watch them forever but I wasn't allowed since Natsu approached, putting his hand on my shoulder. My whole body tensed by his touched but I didn't say anything and continued watching my sleeping angels.

One tender moment later he spoke and I almost jumped up with the softness of his voice. Hadn't heard that tone in a long time. He turned me around and looked at me pleadingly. "Luce, let's talk. Please."

I masked my feelings and the effect of my pet name with my former anger. "What's there to talk about?" I questioned rather gently than I had anticipated but my gaze from deadly with anger.

I was still mad at him.

He pulled his hand away from my shoulder and lifted Luna up. I followed his gaze and saw him gently tug her next to her brother. When he finished he looked at me with an almost sad expression.

"A lot. First her me out." I sighed tiredly and didn't argue when he pulled me to our – no – his bed. Damn it, he still kept the bed.

He let go of my hand and handed me a paper and looked into my eyes, his begging me to take it. "Read it. Please." He sounded so wounded I felt a pang in my heart.

I grabbed it and cocked my eyebrow suspiciously. "What is it?" I questioned, my voice natural.

"A letter." No shit Sherlock. "A letter from Lisanna." He added seconds later. My jaw clenched at the name and unconsciously I began crumbling the paper.

"And why would I read a love letter from her?" I hissed dangerously. He was testing my patience by taunting his new girlfriend. I ought to-

"Calm down. It ain't a love letter but an apology." He explained almost exasperated. "Just read it before lashing out on me." He was clearly getting pissed but I didn't give a fuck. That bitch ruined our relationship and he was of course a big benefactor as well since it was he who slept with her.

I was seething. They thought a letter would be enough to apologize for my heartbreak? Fuck no. I cried for months and went a pregnancy all by myself. I don't want their apologies.

"An apology for what? Sleeping with my ex boyfriend? I'm over that." I tried to sound nonchalant but my anger made it hard. "Take your damn letter awa-" as I was about to shove the letter to his chest he growled at me.

"No. You read that letter and hear me out!" He demanded seething. "I'm done with this Lucy. All I ever did was love you and you left me." I wanted to retort and say it was his fault but his glare shut me up. It was intimidating. "So you read that fucking letter and you read it now!"

Tch. I will read the fucking letter if it makes you stop glaring daggers at me. Demanding. "Fine." I huffed and folded the crumbled paper out to read it.

I couldn't even finish reading it because I was fuming. That sneaky little devil. How could she fucking do that! Argh! "That little bitch!" I spat and shoved the freaking letter away and stood up. I needed to find that relationship breaking slut. I need to find her and wring her neck! I suffered for nothing! Natsu was innocent but she lied!

"Not so loud. Ryu and Luna are asleep." He chided but I was seeing red I was beyond angry. Beyond furious. I just wanted to find her and slap her a few times for all the pain I suffered throughout the year. I doubted the man I love, the father of my children because of her jealousy.

"Where is she now?" I snarled furiously. I needed to see her now and confront her.

"Not here." He had lost his anger from earlier. "But that's besides the point. Now you know I'm innocent. I didn't cheat on you." So? I was still fuming and wanted to claw that little wench's eyes out.

I took a deep breath before exhaling and looking at him with my arms folded. "Okay, you're innocent. Then what?" My anger temporarily seized as I was curious at where he was going with this.

"Then what?" He snorted. "What do you mean with 'then what'?" He folded his arms and looked at me expectantly. "I think you owe me an apology of some sort."

Was he serious? I, Lucy, owe him an apology?

I scoffed. Rather unladylike. "Do I?" I questioned. "It wasn't you who saw your boyfriend in bed with someone you thought as a close friend. It wasn't you who found out you were pregnant and had to go through a pregnancy alone! It wasn't you who were chased around by some bastards that tried to harm me and my babies! And I owe you an apology?!" I got so worked up that I ended up yelling and crying and making the twins wake up.

Did I feel like a bad mother? Yes. Yes I did. A lot. I got so lost in my frustration and anger that I forget about them being in the same room for one fleeting moment.

I rushed to the crib and cradled both in each my arms, trying to soothe them and profusely apologizing. My heart was so broken by their cry and I felt so weakened. And before I could blink Natsu lifted Luna from my hold. I shot him a glare but didn't say anything. I couldn't. Not now. My children were sad.

"It's okay baby boy. It's alright. Mama is here and mama is sorry. It's okay, Ryu."

"It's okay baby girl. Daddy is here. It's okay." I heard Natsu coo to Luna. We both tried to soothe them but my sudden yelling had startled them for sure.

"When did they last feed?"

"A few hours ago, at the guild. They fell asleep when we got home." I nodded absentmindedly and walked over to the bed. Maybe something to eat could calm them down? And it had been a little while too.

I sat down and looked at Ryu. It pained me so much that I was the cause of his and his sister's discomfort. But I will right myself.

I felt the bed dip and looked from Ryu to Natsu. "What are you doing?" I questioned pointedly. Did he come for a show? Pervert.

"Sitting down obviously. What are doing?" Not going to kill. I am not going to kill you. Deep breaths Lucy. Deep breaths. 1, 2, 3, 4…

"Going to feed him since he is probably hungry. So turn around and don't look." I waited for him to turn around before pulling my blouse up and unhooking my maternity bra. Ryu, figuring out what going to happened, latched on to my nipple. I hissed lowly as I had apparently forgotten how rough my son was when it came to feeding.

Ah this was a bliss. My son in my arms after being so long apart. What was I thinking? How could I abandon those two when having them near makes me feel alive and stronger? I must be stupid. Yeah, really stupid.

I turned my head around when I heard Natsu speaking but I wish I hadn't! The pervert was blushing and ogling my chest! "I told you to look away!" I was so embarrassed I felt like my face would explode.

"But… But why are you doing that?! It's weird!"

Seriously?! Was he an idiot or something? Scratch that he was and will always be an idiot.

"It isn't weird, idiot! It's breastfeeding." I sighed deeply feeling an headache slowly coming alive. I looked at my very content son still eating. He was so cute!

"Breastfeeding?" He questioned weirdly. He was the biggest idiot. He didn't know breastfeeding? Where did he – forget that. He was brought up by an overgrown lizard, of course he wasn't normal.

"Yes breastfeeding." I began. Might as well teach him a thing or two. "When you are pregnant your body changes and you begin to produce milk so you can feed your young ones till they are old enough to eat soft food." I lectured. "It's pretty normal."

Hadn't he read one of those books I left him? Nah, probably not.

"Oh." He said, probably finally understanding the concept of breastfeeding. "But you don't have to do that. Virgo brought more bottles a few days ago." He finished.

Nope, not gonna happen. I loved breastfeeding plus it's a good way to lose weight fast – not that I would tell him that. I slowly shook my head and looked at him with a small smile.

"It's better to let them feed from the source." I explained. "Plus skin-to-skin contacts are the best for them. And I like it too. It makes me happier to know that I can be of help." I finished with a genuine, special smile. One reserved only for my babies.

"You look so beautiful."

I glanced at him once before resting my eyes on, Ryu. I was blushing madly and my heart was definitely skipping some beats. But I must admit that I liked his compliment, not that I would admit it out loud. Never.

"Stop staying weird stuff. How's Luna, asleep?"n Changing the topic was a desperate choice since I didn't want to die of embarrassment plus I was worried of my little girl. I looked at his arms, where she lay, and saw her sucking her fist.

"Nope. She is hungry as well. I'll bring her a bottle." As he tried to get up I pulled him back down, ignoring the sudden electric jolt that was sent down my spine just by a mere touch, and look at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't. I'll feed her. She needs me and I need her." He nodded and I relaxed. I felt like I had neglected Luna as a mother since she had been the once I sent away first. It made me feel awful.

After a few minutes Ryu was done, and I pulled him away from my breast ad cradled him. "Here," I spoke softly and made Natsu's head turn to us. "Ryu is done." He got the cue and grinned at our little dragon before laying Luna on the bed and lifted Ryu from my arms.

"Hi little buddy. Is your tummy full? Did mommy make your tummy full?" I had to suppress a giggle by Natsu's sweet voice. It truly warmed my heart.

My attention went straight to our little princess. My hands immediately picked her up, cradling her.

I've missed her as much as I missed my son if not more. No. I missed both of them so freaking much that it hurt.

Shifting her to my other breast I watched her eat. So cutely. My hands stroking her head. Seriously, this was bliss. This was my heaven. I could handle anything as long as I had Luna and Ryu by my side.

"I want this." I turned my head up and around to watch Natsu. His voice was so soft, almost raw. My heart was beating fast. "I want us, Luce. I want us to be a family like we were meant to be. I want you to stay here and be with me, us, forever. I love you and will love you forever." My breath hiked when he spoke. He looked so vulnerable and looked at me so lovingly, pleading almost.

"Natsu.."

"I never stopped loving you Luce. You gave me the greatest gift in life. Granted me a joy I didn't know existed but something was missing and that was you. I love you so much it hurts." My heartached seeing him cry but also hearing him tell his feelings.

I wanted to say yes but I was afraid. Afraid to get my heart broken again. Afraid that I would be left alone like a year ago. My body and soul loved him, I know that but I just can't say yes. Not now, at least.

"I…" Forming the words had been easy in my head but saying then out loud made my heart constrict painfully in my chest. "As much as I want to say yes-" I didn't let me finish.

"Don't say it. Just don't. Why do you want to say it? I love you and I can only love you. Is this fair to our kids? No. It is not fair to them nor to me." I knew he was right. I knew it but it was just so hard. All year long I had suffered because of heartbreak and know he confesses to me once more.

It was truly hard but it somehow made me happy. He wanted us, not just the kids but me as well. He wanted us as a family. And that warmed my heart but I needed time. Time to let my heart accept him back in our lives.

"Give me time." I muttered slowly, and felt my tears spring free. Today had been an exhausting day. I felt so vulnerable. "Give me time to think. That's all I ask. Please." I felt emotionally exhausted and needed time to truly think everything through. And a good sleep as well.

"How much time are we talking about?"

I felt irritated that he wasn't truly accepted my plea. "I don't know. Just give me time to think. Plus, we have better things to worry about than us." I said and looked at Luna. "Ryu and Luna's safety come first." And I wanted to keep them save from any harm there comes their way.

"So you want to separate us?"

I looked at him, and understood what he meant. He was thinking I would stay here? Nope, not gonna happen.

"You don't think I would be staying here, do you?"

He shot me an incredulous look before speaking again. "Yes I do. Ryu and Luna aren't leaving this house." He spoke with annoyance, which just irritated me more.

"Oh yes they are. They are my children and I-"

" _Our_ children." He cut me off emphasizing on 'our'. "I think you forget a key factor that _I_ helped making them." That did it. I was officially pissed at him, once again.

"Natsu," I growled lowly yet dangerously. Just because he is in their life now didn't give him the right to do what he want. I am their mother!

"You can say whatever you want but you aren't leaving with them. In fact you can't leave." He spoke with a certain smugness that pissed me off even more.

"And why _can't_ I leave?" I questioned with gritted teeth. I wanted to strangle him that's how pissed I was.

"Because of the Runes. Only a Fairy Tail Mage can walk through the barrier and since you still haven't gotten your mark back you can't leave either. That's why I had to drag you inside." When he finished explained it was like he added fuel to my fire!

"Undo it _now_!" I demanded.

"Nope. So you better get comfortable. You ain't leaving till you willingly accept to stay." His cockiness made me almost lose control. "No better yet, till you agree to get back together." He is fucking blackmailing me!

I felt control slipping through me but from on tug from Luna, I regained it. He was one sly fucking bastard.

"I hate you." I seethed. Yet stupidly enough I was sorta relieved to stay here. His house always made me feel at home – at one point it had been my home.

"Sure sure." He brushed my comment aside and looked at our son. "Come on buddy, let's get you changed and into bed." He got up from the bed and intrigued I followed – to see how he managed his changing duties.

"Do you know what you are doing?" I curiously asked. He was probably bad at it since he had a sensitive nose and all that. They did tend to have smelly poo that even Virgo and I suffered from. Ugh.

"Of course! I'm a master at changing their smelly diapers." He boasted proudly and lay Ryu on the changing mat.

"Okay, buddy. Let's show how good daddy is at changing your diaper." Again I supressed a giggle, my irritation and anger long gone from our fight moments ago. Damn I'm hormonal.

"Impressive. Wouldn't had pegged you to be a diaper changing master." I joked and let out a giggle. He was good at it, I would give him that.

And secretly it warmed my heart. He was a good father.

"Well you got to learn somehow. Though I'm still bad at bathing them." He admitted with his oh so perfect grin that I just loved so much. Damn it Natsu, what are you doing to me?!

"Luna loves to play in the water splashing her feet and arms while Ryu hates it. They are very different." I spoke a few seconds later, getting control over my voice.

"I've figured. Luna is energetic while Ryu is silent but I think that changed a bit. He is a lot more responsive when we are in the guild. And they are both very active with Happy. They burned his whiskers off." My eyes widened in surprise. No wonder the blue fur ball stayed at Wensy's. Poor Happy.

"They did? Haha." But it was still fun though. I watched him dress Ryu in a blue onesie which I did not recognize. Must be Virgo's doing. And he even pulled a pink one out for Luna. Cute.

"The funniest was when Ryu burnt off Gray's eyebrows. Damn that was hilarious! He hadn't even noticed before the next day when the whole guild laughed at him. My little dragon did me proud." That got me cracking up. I cradled the now full Luna into my arms as I laughed. Oh boy I haven't laughed in long while.

I hadn't even noticed him get close to me or when he leaned closer to my face but I definitely notice when he pressed his soft yet chapped lips to mine silencing me. I was surprised.

He quickly pulled away as he noticed his what he had done. "Sorry, couldn't resist." he admitted blushing. I was pretty sure if he was blushing pink I was definitely matching a tomato.

"O-okay." I stuttered embarrassed and then cleared my throat when I looked at the changing table behind him, avoiding his eyes. "Let's get you changed princess and then it's bedtime." I passed him and began undressing Luna – and secretly fixing my own clothes, don't want to have a breast falling out so suddenly and embarrass me further, nuh-uh.

"Did mommy's little princess make poo poo? Huh?" I cooed at my sleeping girl, ignoring Natsu's baby talk with Ryu.

"Oh yes you did. A bit." I changed her diaper, cleaning her and smearing a bit cream on her butt, and then dressed her in the onesie her father her laid out for her.

Her father. Damn it was weird. From what I heard and saw Natsu did a good job ad impressed me a lot. He had definitely matured since I left and he looked handsome. Being a father really suited him.

Being my children's father suited. Damn it. Now I felt like crying again. Hormones.

I walked back inside the bedroom and saw him lying on the bed with Ryu on his chest, soothing his back. I felt my heart beat fast seeing that. It really warmed my heart and soul to see him in that position with our son.

"Is she asleep?" He asked as I walked near the cribs. I glanced at him shaking my head after looking at Luna, she was still awake but tired. "Not yet."

"Them gimme her. They both fall asleep immediately when they lay on my chest."

I sighed deeply but complied and handed him Luna and watched as he laid her next to her brother. Luna's had reached for Ryu's and he grabbed it. Cute! It was even more cute to see Natsu running his hands up and down their small backs.

"You really are a wonderful father, Natsu. I would've never imagined you becoming like this." I praised him, truly. He had exceeded my exception and was handling them well. I even noticed both had gained a bit weight making them look chubbier and more so, adorable.

"And you a wonderful mother but I totally knew that." My heart quickened its pace as he complemented me. It felt wonderful to be honest.

"Come lay with me, I won't bite." Heart, stop beating so fast!

As much as I wanted to at yes I didn't. Heck no. Me, laying next to him, no no no. Especially shirtless. I don't want to die of a sudden heart attack, thank you very much. Nuh-uh.

"No I'm good here.." I tried to answer with as much as confidence but apparently I wasn't good at masking discomfort.

Did I feel disappointed when he didn't press further? God yes! Now we're silent. As in dead silent, eerily silent. A silence that was eating me up from the inside out. I had to do something or say something, it was getting uncomfortable way to fast.

"How've you been?" Smooth Lucy, smooth. You are becoming an idiot! Why are you trying to reopen old wounds by such simple yet destructive question? Ah that's right. You. Are. Stupid!

"Before meeting them, horrible. With them, happy. The past year wasn't exactly something to brag about. You?" Oh god I feel terrible. Stupid me, stupid question! Apologize now!

"I'm sorry.." I began slowly. "I'm sorry for leaving abruptly and for not trusting you. But I was heartbroken and apparently hormonal." I was pretty damn hormonal and still are. God I feel like crying right now.

"It's okay. What happened has happened. We can't change to past but we sure can do something about it in the future." He made it sound so simple. My heart had been torn to tiny pieces the day I found him in the infirmary bed with Lisanna. It hurt so much that I wanted to disappear. And a sudden pregnancy with his children made my heart break further. The twins were a constant reminder of him and our lives together before I left.

And today I find out it was a misunderstanding, a scheme from a jealous girl and Natsu was innocent. I had acted too fast but how else should I have acted? I saw it with my own two eyes and she confirmed they had sex together? It really hurt.

Without noticing he held my hands and made me look deep into his beautiful dark eyes. "Luce, how do you feel about me? About us? Can you see a future with me, raising our two beautiful twins together? Because I can. I told you before; I love you and I want this. I want us."

"I'm just so confused." I admitted whole heartedly. I really loved him, no, I love him but I'm just so confused and to be honest, tired. I melted into his hug. Safety. Safety was what I felt in his arms.

"It's okay to be confused but never forget that I will always love you. Only you. I just want us to be happy together. Like before but this time as parents to Ryu and Luna." And I knew. I knew from the bottom of my heart that he loved me, as I loved him but I needed to have my emotions in check before accepting because I was still afraid.

"I know that. I won't ever forget that but… I don't know what to do or what to say." It was true. I want to say yes and be with him but I just couldn't. I hate this feeling of helplessness.

"But how do you feel?" his question surprised me but I answered immediately.

"Happy.." I squeezed him tighter and felt him still for a second before hugging me tighter.

"So do I." Ever so slowly I felt a sudden relief wash over me and his warm body lulled me to sleep in his embrace. I was happy. Something I hadn't felt in a love time.

* * *

 **There it is. Reunion part II. Lucy's POV. Maybe boring since you all expected something else but I wanted it to be all Lucy's POV to show her feelings, her thoughts.**

 **And I so apologize for the long wait. Been really busy lately and sick too. But I managed to update another chapter so that makes happy. I will try to write more chapters faster so you don't have to wait too long for an update. But I can't promise anything. Lately things have been hectic for me, so I lost a lot of motivation for written and I began thinking about finishing this story with this chapter buuuuuut I like this story and I like writing it even more, so I won't. For now…**

 **On a different note I have another story idea but I'm stuck on the pairings. It's about the Guildmasters creating an exchange program to tighten their alliances. Lucy is personally requested by Sabertooth because of Yukino. And here's the problem. I don't know who to pair Lucy up with or if I need heeeeeelp.**

 **Till next time, peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	11. Chapter 11: The magic word, love

**Yo, I'm already back! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following it! It gives me great motivation to see that people actually like my story and thus, a new chapter already! And thank you for a 100 followers! Wooooow! I'm speechless! Thank you so so much!**

 **And I'll try to make more fluffy scenes with the twins and their cuteness! They are adorable! 3**

 **So without further notice, I present chapter 11!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters! If it did, Nalu would have happened and a lot of cute Nalu babies as well! XD**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 11: The magic word, love

I don't know why but I woke up a few times throughout the night just to assure myself that Lucy was in fact sleeping next to me and this was not a dream. I couldn't sleep well but I didn't mind since seeing her next to me, with Ryu and Luna between us, made my heart beat ever so loudly. It was the best feeling ever.

I could imagine waking up like this every day. Her by my side. How perfect would that be. Almost like a dream.

I sighed wistfully looking at my three most important people. My kids and their mother. Plans for today; stay in bed all day. I wasn't ready to share her with the guild yet and they would probably understand as well – not that I really cared. I would make them understand if they tried to interrupt our family time.

Family. Damn I liked the sound of that. Lucy and I, mother and father. Ryu and Luna our kids. Family. That one word made my heart swell with so much emotion. I just loved it.

"Mmm," My attention went back to the moaning beauty beside me. She was stirring. I gazed at her lovingly as she opened up those brown orbs I adored. I could lose myself in them. She was so beautiful.

"Morning," My voice was a bit raspy and hoarse from my disrupt sleep but I managed to choke out a good morning which matters.

"Morning. Have they woken up throughout the night?" Her voice just made me melt by how sexy and wonderful it sounded. It just confirmed that I couldn't live without her by my side. Just her voice made me giddy. Damn I've changed. For the better of course.

"No, not once but I guess it's because you're finally here. I think they are soothed by your presence." Even I was surprised that they hadn't woken up once. Around five I began to panic and thought the worst but both were breathing fine so that's when I concluded that they were just content with Lucy being back, like I was.

"Aww. It will definitely change later." Hope. She filled my heart with so much hope by her mere words. 'Later' could mean so much. Urgh! I wanted to so freaking hug her and kiss her senseless.

"Hungry?" I questioned changing the subject before I could give into my urges of kissing her. I really wanted to give her a big fat slo-

"Famished actually."

I nodded and sat up but never did my gaze waver from her. My eyes were trained on her. Nuh-uh if I would let her disappear on me again. Never. Better safe than sorry.

"You are making me uncomfortable by your constant staring." I heard her sigh and get up as well. She pulled the comforter over the kids till it reached their lower backs and then walked out of the bedroom with me behind her, still not saying anything just staring.

"Okay Natsu, this is starting to annoy me. Want to say anything or are you just staring at me for nothing?" She sounded a bit miffed and I told her my reason. I wasn't trying to creepy or anything.

"It isn't for nothing I'm just afraid that you'll suddenly disappear and this is a dream. I'm being cautious."

"You have no reason to be afraid. I won't leave without Ryu and Luna." Of course she wouldn't but that still didn't mean this wasn't a dream. Anything could happen in a dream. "And didn't you say I can't leave the house since I don't bear the insignia?" She added with a raised eyebrow.

Okay, she had a point but it was still hard to take my eyes from her. I mean, she was so beautiful just standing in front of me with her hair all disheveled and clothes wrinkled. If I hadn't had my other reason I would've still stared at her just for her beauty. A beauty only meant for me.

And then I grinned. She was right. My brain finally registering what she just said. She _couldn't_ leave the house without me or Loke – I will kick his ass if he even tried to bring her out – and that just made everything wonderful. We could and definitely would stay in bed all day. Score!

"That's right. You can't leave the house. You're stuck with us all day."

I saw her roll her eyes and turn her back to me and slowly strolled towards the kitchen. I followed still grinning happily. I'm glad that Freed put a barrier around the house. I needed to thank him when he gets back from Alakitsia.

"Got eggs?" I nodded and opened the fridge taking the eggs out, along with milk, cheese and bacon. Knowing her well enough I knew she wanted omelettes. We did live together for a while, so I was tuned into her morning rutine – or I used to be.

"Green pepper, or red?" I put the ingredients and looked for the peppers crouching down.

"Nope. Want me to buy some?"

"Nah, I'll just ask Virgo to bring some along with fresh baked bread."

"Okay. Want me to cook or?"

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me skeptically. "Do I want to die? Last time I remembered you cooking you set my kitchen on fire. So no thanks, I got this."

I pouted. It happened once! She don't have to hold a grudge. "I already apologized for that! And I learned cooking. I learned from my mistakes." Sorta. I did manage to burn the oven down twice, meaning I had to buy two new ovens. Happy wasn't impressed.

"I got kicked out from my apartment for that!" Oh that's right. It was after that incident she moved in with me. Heh.

Thinking about it, it _was_ a good thing it happened even though it was an accident. Who knew that oil and water didn't mix well together? I certainly didn't.

"But I happen to recall that you were okay with moving out. No more rent to pay and a lot of snuggling with me." I smirked.

She turned around glaring at me. "And I've been suspicious ever since then. You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"No I didn't! It was an accident. Accident!" I argued. It truly was an accident. I only offered making breakfast that day because I woke up happy and wanted to surprise her by making a feast. But since it was my first time in an actual kitchen _cooking,_ I overstepped some rules which apparently was basic rules. How should I know?! I either roasted my own food or ate flames. Tch.

"I don't believe you. But whatever. Get out of the kitchen and check on the kids while I prepare breakfast, or lunch." She pushed me out of the kitchen to the living room. I was still pouting, unhappy that she didn't believe me.

"If either one is awake, check their diapers and for rashes." She lectured making me roll my eyes. I've been with them for a month already, I know what to do.

"Geez Luce, I already know what to do and what not to do."

"Whatever, just go and do it." She turned around and walked back inside the kitchen.

I watched her disappear into the kitchen before walking in the bedroom. Our little dragons were still sleeping soundlessly, bringing an adoring smile to my face. I could stare at them forever and never complain.

Being careful, I lay gently on the bed and pulled both of them to my naked chest. In an instant I felt complete. Lucy in the kitchen and preparing breakfast/lunch, those two sleeping on me, I couldn't ask for more. Well I could but I'm sure Lucy wouldn't agree. We weren't exactly back together _yet_.

Soon though, soon we would be. I'm hundred percent sure of it. All I have to do is give her time to sort her feelings. I knew she was confused and fragile and that's why I would respect her wishes of her request.

Well I would at least _try_ to respect her wishes but she was still stuck inside the house with us. I needed her to be near me now that she was in my life again. I was being possessive but she was my mate so it was very normal. Dragons are possessive creatures.

Mate. I was actually worried to tell her. Lucy was stubborn. _Way_ too stubborn for my liking and I know that she wouldn't be too keen on the whole mating/claiming idea. In fact I was so sure she would Lucy kick me. It made me shudder to thinking of the pain.

But this was a dilemma. I had to tell her. Keeping secrets will not streghten our relationship and I'll be damned if I let her walk out of my life again because something like a secret. Fuck no.

Okay, I needed to figure out the perfect way to tell her. Should I wait till we get back together? Maybe. But then again she likes honesty and since I have no idea when she accept me back into her life, it would eat me out and make her kill me. Shit!

Why is everything so hard when it came to her? Was it her or women n in general? Woman in general. Yeah that must be it. No one likes to be kept in the dark when it concerns them, like me being a father without knowing it. So maybe it was people in general? Hmm.

Luna began squirming on my chest, bringing my attention to her and away from those stupid thoughts. The kids will always be my first priority.

"Is daddy's princess waking up? Aww yes you are." She open her eyes tiredly and looked around before her gaze landed at her still sleeping brother to her side.

Before she could begin her wailing, she tends to do that every time she woke up, I lifted her higher up my chest and began patting her back gently. A crying baby was not my dream scenario right now. Or two for that matter.

"Did you have a good sleep baby girl? You both sure are sleeping it off today. Maybe it's because mommy is back. That's why, right?" Didn't want to speak too loudly since Ryu was still sleeping so I whispered my words to her with a never faltering smile.

She gently lifted her tired head to watch me speak and it was so cute. Her fluffy chubby cheeks were so cute that I wanted to bite them. Her wide eyes blinking with wonder and her pink hair shining in the Sun's light. My baby girl was just so perfect and cute.

"Daddy loves you so much, Luna. So so much." I pecked her forehead. My heart was fluttering in my chest.

It didn't take two minutes before Ryu woke up whimpering. It was amusing that he woke up right after I told Luna I loved her. Heh, my little man was jealous.

"Daddy loves you just as much Ryu."

Now that they were both awake it meant diaper changing. Instead of brining them to the table I brought the mat to the bed and changed them there – as I did often. More convenient for me and then I also had eyes on them both.

"So it's been a while since you last ate so you are probably hungry. I can fix that." I lifted both up to each my arms and proceeded to walk to the kitchen were it smelled delicious.

"Is mommy's prince and princess awake, aww you look so cute!" Lucy gushed when she saw us enter. I noticed she had finished a few omelettes, large ones at that – probably because of me, how thoughtful – and lots of bacon and fresh cut veggies. Damn that woman worked fast.

"Prince and Princess? They are Dragons." She gave me a odd look and then smiled continuing her gushing and cooing, while still cooking. Women sure knows how to multitask.

"I'm finished in a few minutes, then you can feed them." She said when I opened the fridge with my foot. My hands were pretty preoccupied with the giggling twins. They sure loved the sound of their mother speaking.

"Sure, we'll be in the living room playing till then." She gave each a quick kiss – for a second I thought she would include me as well but nooo, apparently not – and I left disappointed.

Ryu was very eager to play with his toys while Luna was fussing. Their attitude sure changes when Lucy came back. Luna used to love playing with her toys but today she was just mad and probably a lot hungry. She was not the only. I was hungry too. When aren't I? Don't answer that.

"I'm done. Here." Lucy announced walking into the living room with two bottles. I grabbed one and noticed it was already warm. She sure works fast.

"Hi baby girl. Did you sleep well tonight? Yeah you did and you are probably hungry too." She picked fussing Luna up to her arms and sat on my old recliner. Luna stopped squirming and began drinking from the bottle eagerly. My poor baby.

"Hey buddy, time for yummy milk." I lifted Ryu up and popped the bottles lid open and instructed the tip to his mouth. My little dragon was as eager as his sister had been.

"So I have a few things I need to say." I broke the comforting silence and finally decided to come clean with everything. Plus she wouldn't do anything with Luna in her arms and Ryu in mine.

Yes, I used my children as shields. Bad father but Lucy's kick hurt especially when she aims near my groin.

She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue and I did. "Well actually one of the things concerns us and the other the kids," I began recalling the prophecy the old hag had told us about. She probably had no idea about it. So it meant that I had to tell her. No secrets.

"What is it? Something bad?" She worried and I smiled at her assuring her it wasn't bad. Or I didn't think it was bad. She may be think it is. Okay maybe it was bad. Our kids were special.

"You remember that time I said that I just had to bite you? You know when we were having – "

"Don't go into further details!" She cut me off sporting red cheeks. "But yes, I remember and it hurt like hell." I smirked proudly thinking of that night. It was a good night and loved every bit of it.

"Heh, sorry bout that," not really though. We both liked it so, I had nothing really to apologize for. "But I marked you, unintentionally, as mine that night. Apparently, I recently learnt about it, Dragons and Slayers alike mate. And we mated in more ways that one. Ryu and Luna are the product of our bond." Even if I was proudly telling her my heart was pounding rapidly, waiting for the kick that I hope didn't happen happen.

"What does this mean? What does being mated mean?" Well look at that. She took it pretty well. Good for you Natsu! But I shouldn't get my hopes up too soon.

"For starters it means that we bonded. Like seriously bonded. Like souls being bonded kind of bond. But it isn't quite complete. I never finished it, only partially." I explained.

"Care to elaborate on that? What do you mean partially?"

"Well do you have any mark on your body?" She shook her head. "Okay. So that means gramps was right. For us to complete the bond I need to bite you again since Ryu and Luna probably used the magic I had transferred into you for themselves." Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"You don't seem to understand any of the things I just said, right?" She nodded twice. I sighed and shifted Ryu in my arm.

"Okay, so here is how it goes. We Slayers are driven by instinct when we fight or mate. I haven't noticed when it happened to me since I didn't feel any different from the other times we got a little comfortable, but the day we actually did it, my instinct to suddenly claim you rose up in me and that's why I bit you.

The bite is like a magic transfer, so that my magic can course through you and make it possible for you to use as well as keep you safe from my flames. But I apparently hadn't bit hard enough and it only helped you sustained for a little while. If I had succeeded we would have had a bond where I would still feel you even apart, and you as well. So that's why it isn't complete." Yet, because I'll be damned if I don't complete it when she is my true mate. My only one.

I gave her a few minutes to let her digest what I told her, and turned my attention to Ryu who was almost done eating. His cheeks were so cute and fluffy, like Luna's, and I just wanted to take a bite or just pinch them. My kids sure got more adorable with their stay with me.

"So this doesn't mean that we are mated right now?" I looked at her and she had this contemplating look. What was she thinking?

"Yeah, but I still left my mark on you so other Slayers won't be able to snatch you from me. You did bear my kids, and Dragons don't like to share, so…"

"Okay." She simply said and dropped the conversation. Okay? Just okay? What?!

"Okay what?"

"Just okay. I understand. Anyways the other thing concerning Luna and Ryu?" She tried to change to subject but hell no if I'll let her.

"You are my mate and I will complete the bond. You love me and I love you. So it will happen." Maybe having a warning tone wasn't the best but she infuriated me with her indifference for this matter. It was important, damn it!

"Who said I love you?" Was she trying to kill me?

"I did. I know you do, you are just too stubborn to admit it." Okay I was getting worked up, which was definitely not good.

"Impatient?"

Of course! She's so weird. She is my mate and the mother of my children of course I was impatient with her answer. I love her too damn much.

"What do you think?" Oops, I didn't mean to snarl but she just riled me up. Natsu calm down, you need focus. Look at Ryu. Yes Ryu. My son was finished eating so shifted him up to my shoulder, waiting for his burp.

"That you tell me about the other thing concerning the kids and drop this conversation." She said flashing me a mean glare, but if she can be stubborn so I can. Not gonna drop the topic.

"No." I shook me head and looked at her sternly. "Not before you admit your feelings and accept me as your mate." I know I may seem pushy but who can blame me, I'm a desperate man.

"Pushing me for an answer will get you nowhere, so just stop. I told you to give me time, respect that. Right now you're pissing me off." But I didn't care. Okay, well that was a lie. I did care. I cared a lot but I was just so annoyed she just can't forget the past and accept our relationship. Is it so damn hard?

"Why do you keep doing this shit? Is it so hard for you to see that I actually love you? Dragons are monogamous creatures. We love only one and no one else. My body and mind would never be with another woman than you. It's repulsive even to think about it. So what are you afraid of?"

"You," my eyes widened with her answer. She was afraid of me? Why? "I'm afraid that you will cause me heartbreak and I'm afraid to love you again, fully. We did it once and look how I turned out. My heart is fragile and I can't afford another heartbreak, it will kill me."

Her tone was so soft, delicate and so raw with emotion. She even shed a few tears and that made my heart clench painfully.

I lay Ryu down, he had burped without me noticing, I was focused on Lucy, and then got up to pick Luna up as well. I needed to comfort Lucy. Let my actions speak louder than my words. I placed our daughter next to her brother and glanced down at them before shifting my gaze to the woman I loved so much.

"Luce," I spoke softly and pulled into my arms and sat down with her in my lap pressing her body to mine, "it won't happen. Ever. My heart, it only beats for you. I love you so damn much that it hurts. You are the woman of my dreams, the perfect one just for me." I squeezed her and kissed her hairline before continuing. "The past may have given us some downs, but we can learn from those mistake. All we need is to trust each other. I believe in us. I believe that this time around we can handle anything. For us and for our kids."

Loving this woman isn't hard. It's beautiful and easy. Lucy has always been a fragile person with a strong personality. She was so forgiven and so kind that loving her was the easiest thing. It was like breathing air. It became a necessity for me to love her. It made me complete. So all year long it was hard breathing. I didn't have my air to love and breathe. Lucy was missing but now here in my arms, she was. And it was perfect.

"Natsu," she sobbed clinging on to me. I rubbed her back soothingly. I would do anything for this woman, even die.

"Luce," I spoke softly and pushed her gently away to watch her face. I had let her cry for a while but my heart couldn't handle more. It was painful. "Stop crying. It hurts to see you cry. So please, stop." I pleaded wiping her tears away.

"D-do you m-mean everything?" She questioned with a unsteady voice.

Cupping her cheeks, I nodded with a smile only meant for her. My I-love-you-so-much-can't-live-without-you smile. "Every bit of it."

I saw more tears sprung forward and her wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me into a tight hug. Heaven. Absolute heaven. I didn't initiate anything. Bliss. So close to my goal. To my love.

"I'm sorry," I heard her speak. Her cheek pressed to my neck. "I hurt us both so much. No, I hurt all of us so much. Please forgive me." I pushed her away and looked at her sternly.

"Don't blame it on you. We are all at fault. Forget the past and let us live in the present, together, with our family." She nodded and hugged me again. I couldn't help smiling. Seriously, today would be the day my face broke because I'm certain that today's the happiest day of my life. I just can't stop smiling. I probably look like an idiot. An idiot deeply in love.

Do I care? Absolutely not.

My love is in my arms, accepting me. How awesome is that? Pretty damn awesome, I know!

"I love you, Luce." I couldn't help myself. I just had to say it. I could say it a million times and it still wouldn't be enough. She completed me. Made me feel whole again.

She pulled away and looked at me with glossy eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Natsu." My heart was soaring through the sky. I waited for this moment from the day she left. I waited and it finally happened. I felt like seriously crying.

I'm the happiest man alive.

"Can I kiss you now?" I had to ask. I desperately wanted to kiss her, feel her soft lips against mine again. My home.

She smiled, making my heart beat wildly and nodded. And then I leaned down and kissed her. And then kissed her once more, with her responding back.

I'm not exaggerating but it felt like fireworks was exploding around us just from pressing my lips against hers. I felt complete and blissful. It was like our first kiss all over again. I didn't want to part from her lips. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Ahem," and then someone had to kill my joy. Groaning I pulled away with a scowl, turning to look who the fucker was.

"Mira? What do you want?"

Why did I even bother to ask? Killjoy...

* * *

 **Was this what you wanted? XD They are together! Maybe I rushed it a bit but I couldn't stop it. Natsu and Lucy are so cute together! And so are their babies! Can't get enough!**

 **Hope you liked it! Review and tell me if you want some scenes added. I'm all up for fluffiness. Or just review for anything really XD I loved reading reviews and it pushes me to write faster.**

 **Till next time my dearest friends, peace out and have a great weekend!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy

**S** **orry for the long** **wait. So many things happened and I didn't have the motivation to write anything. And this chapter is not one I'm proud of. It's kinda filler-ish. I'll focus on the action later. So I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to take so long for the next update but life happens.**

 **I have rewritten this chapter four times because I just didn't know how to end it. It was such a hassle. -.-'**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Nothing.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 12: Jealousy

I could curse Mira for her stupid timing but I didn't. I wanted to but cursing out loud and getting caught by the She-Demon was not on my list of things right now. Especially with the punishment I'm sure I would receive. So I just stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Lucy," okay maybe she ignored me and looked at the gorgeous woman on my lap. "I've missed you so much!" She closed the distance and pulled Luce into her arms for what I believe to be a hug of death.

"Easy easy, Mira. You are suffocating her." She really was. Lucy's face almost turned blue from lack of air.

"Oh, sorry." I saw them pull away and hug once more.

"I've missed you too Mira. I've missed everyone. Thank you for helping Natsu with the kids. I knew I could count on you." Tch, she didn't help me _that_ much. In fact, she and Erza tried to kidnap Ryu and Luna more than once.

"Of course!" Why do women always have an high pitched voices when excited? My ears freaking hurt. "I would do anything for those angels. They are so cute!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Come sit with me and have breakfast. We have so much catching up to do!" Lucy! You don't have to invite her to eat with us! Ugh.

As if on cue my stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't fed it in a while. I shot Lucy a disapproving glare before glancing at our kids. She totally ignored me!

"No no, it's alright. I've already eaten." Thank you God! I really appreciate it. "I just came to see with my own two eyes that you are back. Happy was telling us that he met you last night at Wendy's."

Lucy you better not insist on her staying over! You better n- "No I insist. Come eat with us. I made plenty." Son of a – ahh! "And yes, I arrived last night and hurried to the dorms to get my wound healed."

"Ryu, Luna. Why is your mother so cruel to me, huh?" I asked them in an almost whispery tone. But did they look at me? No. Big fat rejection. Yet again. They were both fed and now happily playing with their toys.

"I can't stay for too long and I just needed to see you, to confirm you were here. And I guess," Mira raised her voice making me look at her to only see her giving me an odd look, "Natsu doesn't want to share you today. So I don't want to impose. We'll postpone our reunion for tomorrow perhaps?" Mira I love you! You are the best!

"Well we still have some talking to do and to be honest I want to snuggle all day with the kids. Yesterday was an exhausting day." A really mentally exhausting day but I'm glad it happen. Some of the things could've been avoided though. Okay, a lot of it could've been avoided but beggars can't be choosers, right?

"Understandable. Now that I've seen you I'll go and give you some privacy. I'll tell the others not to bother you for today." Lucy smiled and nodded. And hugged Mira tightly. Do tell them Mira. Tell everyone not to come for today!

"We have so much catching up to do."

"Yeah. I've missed you a lot. Be safe till tomorrow." She shot me a mischievous look which I couldn't quite catch on to. What?

"I will. Thanks, and so did I." Mira pulled away and crouched down to give the kids a few kisses before saying goodbye.

Thank god she is gone! I looked at Luce and saw a look I didn't like. Pulling her into a hug, I asked "What's wrong?"

She pulled away and looked at me with a smile. "Just feeling guilty. I not only left you but also everyone else. Do you think they'll all be as forgiving and happy as Mira when they see me?"

"Of course they will, weirdo. They are family. Mira will probably throw a welcome home party or something. Everyone missed you. A lot." I assured her. Seriously, Mira _would_ throw a party of some sort. A grand one at that. I just know it. The She-Demon loves organizing parties.

"And I missed everyone. How are the Team? I sorta expected Erza barging through the door early morning." I shuddered. No need for the monster to be here. She would definitely not leave.

"The Team's great. Stripper and the monster along with some others are with Gramps on a mission right now. Don't know when they'll be back though."

"A mission? What kind?" She asked pulling away from my embrace.

Before answering I took a seat around dinner table and waited for her to be seated. "Well," I began with a sheepish grin. She would probably not like what I had to say. "You've been running around for a while, right?" She shot me a questioning look but nodded nonetheless. "So the news of Luna and Ryu travelled around the world and the Alvarez Empire are interested in them. As in really reaaally interested that they are fonding attacks or kidnap attempts."

She took a deep intake of breath. Great, I shocked her. Her face lost a bit of her usual warmer color. Maybe this wasn't the time to indulge her in everything?

"But… but what's this got to do with the mission?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Gramps want to ask the emperor of his involvement or something like that. But Laxus and his team got attacked by the emperor's bodyguards, Spring something, when they arrived. Erza, Gray and some others went to assist them yesterday. It's war." Okay I admit it. Maybe I shouldn't have ended it with calling it war but it sorta is. They threatened my family and no one threatens my family. No one.

"War?!" She squeaked, with her eyes wide. I nodded with a grim look.

"They can't just threaten our family and get away with it. I'll crisp their asses if they even think they can."

"But war? With another kingdom? They are an entire Kingdom while we are just one guild. We can't go to war!"

"We can and are. This is for Ryu and Luna. They deserve a happier future instead of being on the run all their lives. But don't worry Luce. We will win." I'll do every fucking thing to win this war. For Lucy. For my kids. Everything.

"But why? Why do they want our children? What did we ever do them? Luna and Ryu have been targeted since they were inside my womb. It's not fair." She cried making me stand up and pull her into a tight hug. I hate it when she cries. It breaks my heart.

"I know, and that's why we'll end this as soon as possible. Gramps will find a solution. So don't cry Luce." I said as I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm afraid, Natsu. I feel like I'm a bad mother to let this happen. It's my fault. I –"

"Shh Luce. You aren't a bad mother. Everything you've done were for their sake. You did everything to protect them. It's not your fault but those stupid powercrazed bastards. They are the culprits not you." And I will hurt them for hurting you.

She didn't speak for a while, just hugging me tightly while sniffling on my chest. She was really upset but it's to be expected. A young mother who's being chased around by bastards, will upset me too.

"Thanks for forgiving me." She broke the silence and pulled her head away to look at me with those brown eyes I just can't stop staring in to.

"Nothing to thank me for. I'm just happy that you're in my arms again. Safe. That's all that matters." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me everything. Why are they after our children?" She whispered as she laid her head on my chest.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's not for something nice." I felt her tense in my arms but she relaxed a few moments and nodded.

"Alright. A long time ago, like thousands of years ago, a prophet spoke of twin children. Born from the burning fire of a star. Those two possessed the One Magic, the greatest of all magic-"

"And let me guess, Ryu and Luna are the twins from the prophecy?" She cut me off before I could go into further details.

"Yes they are. I know it sounds weird but the old hag told me and Levy did some research and found it plausible. Apparently they are children of a Dragon and the Star, meaning us. And since they are our children it's them. But this is not all. We both know they are special. Using magic just from birth is something extraordinary." She nodded in agreement. "But this is where it becomes a lot more special. They are meant to rule the world, let the magic live on. Rulers of Earth Land. But they need to be guided or else they'll turn dark. Either they cleanse the world of darkness or bask in it. And I think that's why they are targeted by everyone. They are the ultimate weapon."

She pulled away abruptly and looked at me wide eyed. "They want to use them as a weapon?!"

"Well some wants to drain their magic and plant into lacrimas and then plant the lacrimas into the bodies of soldiers. But you have nothing to worry about Luce. I want let any one even lay a hand on them, I promise."

"They want to do what?! Over my dead body! I'll murder anyone who even thinks they'll succeed. I'll crush their bones, peal off their skin and feed it to the animals, I'll cut every-"

"Alright alright I get the picture. And don't worry I'll help ya. But as I said nobody will lay a hand on them. I'll crisp them before the thought can slip into their mind." Geez, who knew Lucy be so scary when she was raging.

"Good." She was seething. "Because I meant every single word. Those bastards!" She growled, which to be honest was kinda sexy. "I'm so pissed off right now. I'll be happy to go to war and end everyone!"

"'Kay, let's just forget about those things for a minute and just focus on us and the kids. Don't need to stress about war till Gramps return." I said, trying to calm her.

"How to you expect me to forget it when you dropped a bomb like that, Natsu! Eat your breakfast, we are going to the guild." I gaped. No, not the guild! I just wanted to stay home and cuddle with her and our kids. Damn me and my big mouth.

"And what do you plan to do at the guild?"

"Gonna use the lacrima comm. And warn Sabertooth and the Princess." I furrowed my brows by her explanation. Why call them?

"Because they are our allies and need to be informed if war is on our way. I'll have Sting inform the other guilds as well." She added after seeing my confusion.

Okay, usually I wasn't a jealous guy. No, that's a big fat lie. I was jealous, really jealous and her mentioning Sting annoyed and spiked my jealouy. When the fuck did she befriend him?!

"Are you close with Sabertooth and _Sting_?" I said his name with displeasure.

"You aren't serious, are you? Oh my God, you are!" She groaned and glared at me. "Your jealousy is sometimes really annoying. Yes I am friends with Sabertooth, met them through my travels."

"I'm not jea-"

"Don't try to deny it. You even fought Gray and Laxus once, because they approached to talk to me. So don't. Just eat your food and prepare a bag for Ryu and Luna afterwards." Her tone meant that the conversation was over and done with.

I pouted but complied and began eating the food she prepared. I moaned in delight by her cooking. I missed it. It was so good that I devoured the food, of course let her fill her plate with her fill, I wasn't a savage.

After eating I begrudgingly got up and dressed into some clothes and prepared a bag for the kids. Lucy took a shower and changed into something Virgo brought her.

"Alright my little dragons, mommy wants to go to the guild today so no more play time." I sighed heavily and lifted both up from their play mat.

"Let me," Lucy said as I proceeded to lay them in their bassinet. "I'll carry them to the guild." Without arguing I let her. The only thing on my mind was just to get this over so we can get some family time sooner than later.

I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers, and passed the invisible barrier without a hitch. I looked at her while her eyes were glued to the kids looking at her with them giggling cutely. My chest swelled with emotions that made me feel complete. We were finally a family.

"I love you." I couldn't help but blurt that out. She turned her gaze to mine and smiled. That perfect smile that unraveled me whenever I saw it. My smile.

"I know and I love you." She said squeezing my hand and made my heart skip a few beats. God she was perfect.

We didn't say more and silently walked towards the town. I made sure we took our time so I could relish this feeling of it just being the two of us, alone, of course with the kids who was still laying and made gurgling noises.

"After seeing everyone, let's go on a date. Just us." I suggested when we neared the guild.

"Sounds lovely but I'm not leaving Luna and Ryu. Not after what you told me."

"I meant the four us. A family date." I hurriedly rephrase my suggestion. "I think it would be nice if we could spend some time together. I want to know everything you've been up." I added.

She stopped walking and turned her head towards me. "That's even more lovely. Of course we can go on a date but first, the guild." And there it was. That smile.

"Okay." Was all I said and grinned.

It didn't take too long to reach the front of the guild. I noticed Luce getting a bit tensed as we watched the door. I knew she was nervous and that she still felt guilty even though she didn't have to be. She was a weirdo. Always will be.

I grabbed the handles of the bassinet and looked at her with a warm and soft smile. "Nothing to be nervous about. They are still your nakama, family. They will only be joyous to see you back." I assured.

"But-"

"No buts Luce. They will not be mad or sad or anything. They've missed you and I'm certain you've missed them too." I nudged her closer to the door and gently pushed the door forward before she could protest.

"Come on Luce. It's family." I opened the door fully and tugged her inside. The Guildhall was silent and everyone was looking at us.

"Breathe Luce, breathe." She really was a mess. A nervous mess. My stupid yet cute weirdo. I couldn't help but shake my head at her antics.

"Lucy!" our friends bellowed and the silent was gone. But the idiots did forget that we've brought Luna and Ryu with us and they startled the two. Great . Let the headache and crying begin.

"You seriously are idiots. How can you scream like that when you can clearly see they are with us. Geez, guys." On instinct I left Lucy by the entrance and walked up to the bar with the wailing twins. It wasn't like I wanted to leave Luce alone but she needed this. Our friends needed this. Everyone needed to let go of the past and move forward.

"Let me help." Mira said and already proceeded to pick one of the kids up. And the lucky ones was; Luna. I picked crying Ryu up and tried to calm him. My eyes wandered to Lucy and the majority of our friends. They were hugging her and some even began crying, Lucy included.

"I thought you were going to stay home, did something happen?" Mira asked gaining my attention.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nah, just told her about everything. She wanted to call the Sabers and Princess Hisui. Something about warning them about this oncoming war." And she was very stubborn about it..

"Oh, did she take it well? And did you mention the prophecy?"

"Told her everything. She was pissed and very graphic. Don't wanna be on the receiving end." I responded with an amused grin. I'm certain that once Luce gets hold on one of the bastard it will not end well.

Mira let out a giggle. "Of course. Let's just hope you don't anger her then." She was teasing me, I know she was.

I scoffed and glared at her. "As if I would. We are good, nothing can come between us anymore. Once I mark her completely, nothing can ever come between us. Nothing."

She smiled softly and patted my shoulder. "I am very glad that you've solved everything and that you'll be together forever. I've supported you from the beginning."

"And beyond. We'll be together forever and beyond." It was a vow. I won't ever get separated from Luce. Even after death we'll be together. Forever and beyond. For eternity.

We chatted some more about random things and the twins. Mira wanted to throw a late baby shower now that Lucy was back and then she began sprouting ideas about expanding the house further. The woman seriously likes organizing things even in the midst of war. But she wouldn't be Mira if she wasn't like to this.

"Natsu," I turned around and saw Lucy and Levy walk about to us, "The lacrima comm. I want to call Sting and Princess Hisui immediately." I had to conceal my annoyance when she spoke that little blond idiot's name. It just sounded so wrong coming from her mouth. Ugh.

"Here. Natsu told. You can make the call in the kitchen where it's silent." Mira said handing the crystal to Luce. I handed Ryu to Levy as I got up and decided to follow Lucy after she grabbed the crystal.

"You don't have to come. I'll be back in a second." She insisted making me grimace. Heck no. I will not allow her to speak to that – I don't even want to think about him.

Shaking my head, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me towards the entrance of the kitchen. "Just call them. Sooner than later." I heard her sigh and pull her hand back and began the first call.

"Your jealousy is cute but there is no need for it." She shook her head and waited for the first recipient to pick up. I didn't say anything. I might be jealous but I can't help it. Especially hearing other Slayers name coming from her mouth. She is _my_ mate. _Mine_. We dragons are possessive creatures, so that's my excuse.

I watched her as a holographic Sting appeared. Did my blood boil? Yes. Did I want to end the call? Hell yes. Did I do anything? No. I had to play cool.

"Is that you Blondie? Where are you?" Him calling her that did hit a nerve. A bad one. I stepped next to her with a scowl and glared at him. "Ah, Natsu-kun is there too! Yo, wassup?"

"No time for pleasantries." Lucy began and focused the lacrima on her face. "I need you to warn the other guilds. War is coming." She told gravely with a serious expression.

Sting looked at us quizzically. "War? What war? Why and when?"

"We don't know when but they are after my kids." I said with annoyance. "Gramps along with a small group of our friends were attacked by the Alvarez Empire's when they tried to reach the emperor. The reason is because of Ryu and Luna, our kids, they are special. They want their power and magic." I explained shortly.

"Special how?"

"No need for further explanation right now. Just warn the other guilds. We have another call to make." I just ended the call.

"Why did you do that?!" Lucy asked annoyed. "That was just rude." I just shrugged my shoulders and ignored her ranting.

"Fine whatever. Just act childish. I don't care. You better don't act rudely when the princess appear." She warned with an angry glare and proceeded to the other call. I just nodded and kept my mouth shut.

The call with the princess took a longer time than with the annoying blond male I wish not to mention. But that was because I didn't say or do anything other than waving hi and grinning.

"Okay now we have warned them, let's go on our date." I spoke when we began walking out to the Guildhall.

"I'm annoyed with you so no date right now." She huffed and passed me. "Plus it's the kids' feeding time." And she left me. God why do you punish me.

I sighed big time and decided to sit by the end of the bar since the women crowded Lucy, immediately bringing her to a conversation about girly stuff. Great, no family time. Just alone time.

Damn this is boring. Damn my big mouth and jealousy. And Damn Lucy and her stubbornness. Arhhh. I'm miserable.

"Naaaaashuu," I perked up when I heard Happy call. Finally someone who remembered me. I turned my head up and saw Happy flying towards me with a grimace.

"Hiya buddy." I greeted back with a curious look.

"Lushy is being weird! Weirder than usual. I saw her boob and Luna biting her thingy. Ew!" He said with much disgust and made a gagging sound.

"Oh that. Yeah it was weird when I saw it too but it's normal. It's breastfeeding. Lucy produce milk for the two." I explained with a grin.

"What?!" He exclaimed horrified, his mouth opened up widely and his paws pressing his cheeks together. "Is Lucy secretly a cow?!" He questioned loudly.

"What!" Lucy screeched. Oh uh that wasn't good. I blanched. "Did you just ask I was a cow?!" She was seething.

"Of course no-"

"Yes." Idiot! I shot Happy a look, he was really stupid to further fueling Lucy's anger. "Cows produce milk not people." He explained innocently.

"Happy," Mira interjected before Lucy could retort, "Women, human women, can produce milk too. When a woman is-" I zoned out of her explanation and looked at Lucy who was still clearly annoyed but then I noticed the men in the guild look towards her with blushing faces.

And then I was pissed. I shot out of my seat and walked in front of her glaring at the stupid bastards who looked towards her direction. "Turn around you perves! I will kick your asses if you look!" I warned by lighting my arms up.

The immediately turned their faces away and busied themselves with whatever they were doing before. I turned around to face Lucy with a scowl. "You shouldn't do that in front of perverts like them." She was blushing violently and quickly covered Luna and her breast with a blanket.

"Sorry," She muttered embarrassed, "I wasn't thinking. Thanks for saving me from further embarrassment." Despite being annoyed with those idiots looking at her I couldn't help smiling at her cuteness.

"Anytime. Wanna go home? Ryu looks tired and I'm sure Luna will doze off soon too." I really wanted to get home, lay in bed and cuddle. I believe I deserve some cuddling.

"Nooo," Levy frowned, "don't go yet. We still have so much catching up to do." She whined. I shot her a look but she ignored me as she looked at Lucy with big pleading eyes. "Please stay some more. We've missed you!"

"And I've missed you. Of course we'll stay for a bit more." Just kill me already. Luuuuuuucy!

"But Luce!"

She looked at me sternly, warning me. "No buts. We'll stay for a bit more. Go mingle with the other men." I pouted and stomped my foot but left when she glared at me.

I walked over to Wakaba and Macao's table and plopped myself down on the bench, still pouting. Happy flew over and sat on the table, munching on his new fish which he miraculously got from who knows where. Probably Mira.

"And it has begun." Macao snickered amused and bumped by shoulder. "You're already under her feet."

"The great Salamander has been slain by a pretty blonde mother. She got you good." Wakaba added with a hearty laugh and let out some smoke from his pipe.

"Shut up." I grumbled annoyed and looked at Lucy once more. I couldn't see much, the girls where blocking her from my view but I heard them alright. Giggling and laughing. Tch.

"Did ya make up last night?" Macao asked making me turn my head to look at him.

"Of course."

He and Wakaba looked at each other with a huge ass smirk before they both looked at me and patted my shoulder. "So baby number three is on the way, ehh?" What? I didn't understand what they meant and I didn't bother either. They were just weird middle aged men.

"Baby number three?" Happy questioned confused, now finished with his fish, and looked at each of us.

"Yeah. Natsu and Lucy as already begun the production of another little brat. Right?"

"No?" I looked at them oddly. "We haven't."

"But you said you made up. Didn't ya get it on? Hot make up sex?" Wakaba questioned and made me blush. The fuck!

"No, you perverts!" I said annoyed and embarrassed. "We made up yes, meaning we put the past behind us and are now focusing on the present. And if we did, I wouldn't tell you all pervs. God knows what sick imagination you got!"

"So ya didn't get lucky. Sad. Lucy is a milf now. And a really _really_ hot and sexy one. Any man's dream." The two wiggled their eyebrows with sly disgusting smirks.

I got mad but then I stopped. Milf? The fuck is that? Why was Luce one? Is it something bad or good?

"Milf?"

Macao grinned widely and threw and arm around my shoulder. "Yes milf. You are one lucky bastard. Having a milf like by your side. Damn I envy you." He let out sigh and looked somewhat pitiful. But it didn't answer anything.

"What's a milf?"

This time Wakaba answered by gesturing me to come closer as he leaned over to whisper the words meaning to my ear. "Mother I'd like to fuck." My eyes widened and I looked at him shocked.

"What's?!" I bellowed furious. "Lucy can't be a milf! She is mine!"

"Oh my," apparently the girls had heard me and looked at me while Mira giggled. "I didn't know you knew words like that Natsu." She was clearly amused.

"Wha- No! I don't. They just told me! Luce!" I quickly ran to her side and saw her look at me horrified and definitely embarrassed. "You are my milf, okay? No one else's. Alright?" I told her frantically.

"Natsu," She said hissing and glared at me with her cheeks pained red, "get out of my sight before I call Loke and Capricorn! Go you idiot!" I looked at her startled. What did I do wrong now?

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" I defended. "All I said was your my-"

"Don't even say it."

"-milf."

Uh oh. The second I uttered the word Loke and Capricorn pounced on me out of nowhere. "The fuck!" I cried cupping my cheek.

"Loke, take Natsu out for a while and teach him a thing or two." Mira advised amused.

The stupid lion smirked and nodded and grabbed my arm, dragging me out while Capricorn stayed beside Lucy and shook his head disapproving.

When we was at the backyard of the guild and pushed Loke of me and glared at him. "What's your problem!"

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. "He said shaking his head. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Oi!"

"But that's not something new. What are we going to do with you." He ended with a deep sigh which angered me more.

"Shut up, who are you calling idiot, kitty?!"

"Kitty?" he cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Couldn't find a better insult? Here I thought you-"

"Shut up bastard! If you don't have anything else to say or do I'm going back inside."

"That I can't allow." He stood in front of me. "You've embarrassed princess with your stupid mouth. Heard everything. Here is thought you'd matured but you are still stupid." I shot him an angry glare.

"I didn't do anything wrong. All I said was Lucy was my milf. What's wrong with that?"

And he had the nerve to laugh. "Damn you really are an idiot. You know what milf means and here you are sprouting the word nonchalantly. You and your cat sure are stupid."

"Hey! Leave Happy out of this!"

"But you both upset my princess. First with the cow comment and now your milf comment. You don't have any common sense. Lucy was embarrassed beyond words especially in front of your friends which she haven seen for a year."

I stopped scowling. He was right. Lucy easily gets embarrassed and here I embarrassed here more than necessary. It wasn't on purpose but it still happened. It made me frown.

"I need to apologize. I didn't mean to embarrass her. The two old farts just told me that Lucy was a milf and then they told me the meaning and then I got possessive and said that." Me and my stupid mouth. I ought to burn my turn. Stupid!

"Try not to get too possessive and to embarrass her. And don't listen to those morons. They are perverts."

"And you aren't?"

"But of course. I'm only a pervert for my princess." That's it. I punched him in the face, wiping that smug smirk off.

"Ouch. That kinda hurt. But nothing I can't handle. My love for-" I cut him of with another punch.

"Don't even start. Lucy is my mate, the mother of _my_ children. Stop sprouting nonsense. She is _mine_." I growled warning-ly.

"Damn you are possessive. You dragons are so annoying." He scoffed and spit a bit of blood out. I did split his lips, much to my satisfaction.

"Good. Now that this conversation is over, I'm going back inside." I said and began walking towards the door.

"Wait. I have something else to say." I stopped and looked at him to continue. "The King and I have discussed and he has granted us to find the lost keys of the forgotten keys."

"Forgotten keys?" I questioned. My interest piqued.

He nodded with a serious expression. "The Forgotten keys. The most powerful keys of time. Beasts more powerful than the twelve Zodiacs. The King has locked said beasts away to balance the universe but now that Ryu and Luna are born, the balance are once again off balance and thus we need to find the keys of the Forgotten. With them back the safety of the twins and the universe will be guaranteed."

"Does Lucy know?" He shook his head. "Then tell her. We'll assemble a team and scatter around to find those keys. Do you know the location?"

"It isn't as easy at you think." He said grimly. "The Keys… they aren't keys. They are living beings. Cursed humans." My eyes widened and my mouth agape.

"What do you mean? Humans? The keys are humans?!"

"Yes. And one of them is with us, here." He looked at me pained. My heart stopped. That look. That look only meant one thing.

"Lucy?!"


	13. Chapter 13: Keys

**Not much of say about this chapter. I tried to throw in some fluff. Hope you like.**

 **Read, review, fave and follow.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Keys

"She isn't, is she? What does this mean? A Key? Answer me goddammit!" I frantically asked as I yanked him closer to me shaking him. My mind was running its own course.

"Calm down." He said grabbing my wrists hand pushed my away. He fixed his tie as he continued. "We don't know. But the King told me about Lady Layla and about his blessing of Lucy when she was born. She is born a Celestial Mage. It's in her blood and has been for generations. The Heartfilias have been mages contracted with the Celestial realm since I can remember."

"But you said-" He cut him off.

"I know what I said. Lucy _is_ special. She isn't like the other keys. She is more like a gatekeeper of the Beast she houses while the others are keys. They will probably die because to open the gates it will take their life forces. It's just too much magical power." Wow. That left me surprised and immensely angry.

Who knew the Stache King was so cruel. It angered me. He used humans as keys to seal his Beasts. He sacrifice and bond them to their fates. That's just wrong.

"How could he do that! That's human beings we are talking about. Not objects! How can he toy with humans like he is some kind of a God!" I snarled tightening my fists. It was just plain wrong.

"But he is a God. He is the Celestial King thus a God." And Loke had the nerve to defend him. That just pissed me off.

"How can you find this okay. You of all people should know that human lives isn't to be toyed with!"

"Natsu you are mistaking this. Those humans are willing. They accepted their faith and gained immortality till the day comes. They are okay with it." Okay that made me still. What? They accepted to sacrifice themselves. Why?

"The King chose people who had nothing to live for anymore. He gave them a choice. Either die as they wanted or left them to contribute to the future. And many chose the latter. They finished the contract with a blood contract, the most holy contract known." He explained but that just made me frown.

"What if they'd changed their mind? Would they still be sacrificed?" Solemnly he nodded and that didn't help with my mood.

"It's a blood contract. You can't go out of it. It's inevitable. They had a long time to accept their fate." But it still didn't make my mood better. It was humans.

"Still doesn't make it alright. Stache King could have used other means to seal those beasts. It's just wrong."

"Think what you will. The King gave them a reason to exist and those people accepted. But we aren't having this conversation to discuss that. We need to find these people and open Lucy's gate." I knew he was right but it still bugged me.

Sighing I nodded grimly. For the twins we needed those seals broken despite with the price of ending those people's lives. It unnerved me. But it had to be done.

After discussing about what we should and how to do it, we walked back to the guild. Luce was still sitting with the others as they chatted. I noticed the twins were away. Sleeping I guessed.

"Ready to leave?" I asked as I approached her. I guess I didn't look like my usual self since her eyes looked worried eyeing me. But I wasn't okay. Not after what Loke told me.

"You okay?" I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"We'll talk about it at home." She nodded and stood up from the stool.

After saying a quick goodbye and see you later to the others, we walked back home. My mind was still on my conversation with Loke. To think that some people wanted to willingly sacrifice themselves just made me sad. But in a way I understood them. I would too if it meant that my family would live peacefully.

"Natsu? You okay?" Lucy brought me back from my thoughts and I noticed we had already reached the house.

"Let's get them back to bed and talk." To my surprise the inside of the house looked so different.

"What happened here?" My couch and recliner were replaced with a larger and newer couch and two modern recliners. The table was also replaced by a bigger one and at the end of the table were two high chairs.

It was cleaned too. Almost sparkly. And the curtains were changed too. There were plants and God knows what that I certainly didn't place there. The fuck?

"Ah, Virgo must've been here." I heard Lucy say with a tone of appreciation.

"Did you ask her?"

"No but she probably thought that I needed my old stuff from my house and then replaced yours with them." She answered and entered the bedroom. "Yep. That's what she did."

I followed and saw that my bed wasn't there any longer but a bigger and fluffy looking bed had taking its place with pink comforter and pillows. The twins beds were still the same and we're placed at the far corner of the room where my drawer once was.

But before I could panic – not that I would but still – I noticed a door and curiosity killed the cat. I opened it and saw that all my clothes, the kids' and Lucy's clothes were inside the new room.

"I need to gave her a big hug as thanks. Damn she thought about everything." Lucy said with a gleeful giggle as she entered the room after me.

"When did she have time to fix another room?" I was seriously surprised and confused. We were gone for what, five-six hours tops and she managed to so all this.

"This is Virgo we are talking about. She works miracles. Let's see if she changed the kitchen too." She walked out and gently put the twins into their bed before pulling me along with her to the living room and then kitchen.

Yep. The spirit had changed the kitchen too. Everything was changed. From my fridge to the counters to just about everything.

"It's nice to be in my own kitchen again." I looked at Lucy oddly. Her kitchen? Was everything hers?

"Is all this yours. From your house?" She nodded with a grin.

"I actually own a house not far from here. It's big and spacious. Guess Virgo thought that now that we are back together I would appreciate my own stuff, which I do." What?!

"You lived in Magnolia?! When and why couldn't I smell you?" She had been so close to me while I couldn't smell her. At all.

"A few months back. But let's not talk about that for now. What upset you? Did Loke say something?" She said trying to change the subject and she succeeded. I began frowning thinking about the sacrifices and those people.

"Yeah. Did you know about the Forgotten Keys? The beastly spirits?" I asked pulling her along to sit on our new couch.

She furrowed her eyebrows and began thinking. "No." She said shaking her head. "I don't seem to recall anything about forgotten keys or beastly spirits. Why? Is that what Loke talked to you about?"

"Yes. The Stache King wants us to find the keys and unleash the Beasts. It will help set the balance now that Luna and Ryu have been born and it will secure our win against the enemy." I explained.

"But?" She prompted.

"But it's not real keys were are looking for. Not like those you have. It's humans." She gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"H-humans?"

"Yes. The Stache King performed a blood contract with each person and gave them immortality till the day the beast are to be released. Which is now. Loke told me the chances of them surviving is little because to open the gates they have to use their life forces." My fist clenched as I explained. It was quite unfair that anyone had to be doing this but that just made me realize one thing. I can't safe everyone, even if I really wanted too.

"A blood contract… are they willing? He isn't that cruel to just put such a burden on them and even he has to abide the rules of the Celestial realm. He can't mess with Earth Land without valid course."

"According to Loke, he sought out people who had nothing to live for, those who wanted to die. He gave then a choice and they willingly accepted. They know the consequences." That made her relieved.

"That's good then. I don't want to drag innocent people into this but since they are aware of their fates, I guess I can do this." I bit my lip. I still had to tell her about her being one of them.

She eyed me, waiting for some kind of response but I didn't know how to really approach this or say anything for that matter. I was nervous. Either she would be scared as hell or indifferent, slowly beginning to plan a way to track down those people.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

She pulled my hands on her lap, stroking them gently. "There's more, isn't there?" I couldn't lie to her and nodded. "Is it bad then?"

"No. It's just…" I seriously didn't know how to approach this matter. It wasn't like it was the end of the world. Lucy wouldn't be harmed any way. Only a bit magically drained, but even that worried me.

Arhhh. This is bullshit!

"It's just what, Natsu? You are scaring me. You are never this silent. Just tell me." Indeed I scared her. I could practically smell fear and worry come off her.

"Sorry. It's just that… that you're also a key-" her breathing hitched and she pulled away. Shit, that came out wrong. "Not like them! No! You are special."

"I house more spirits?" She asked harshly.

"I don't know, but that isn't it. You were blessed by the King. You aren't a key per say. More like a gatekeeper. It won't kill you just drain some of your magic. It just came out wrong." I frantically tried to amend the situation before she really began freaking out.

I seriously am an idiot. Can't even speak properly or explain for that matter. Idiot, idiot, idiot!

"What?" Her voice was high pitched, and it slightly hurt my ear but I didn't have time to whine. Lucy was freaking out.

"Well your family, I guess your mother's side of the family, have all been Celestial Spirit Mages. Your magic is hereditary. That's what Loke told me. And that the King blessed you. I don't know much so call Loke and have him explain or Virgo. Just don't freak out. Please." I begged pulling her closer to me.

"So I won't… die?" Her voice was just above a whisper and so timid. I nodded and hugged her.

"Of course not. We still have a long way to go before neither of us can die. So don't even think about dying. Luna and Ryu need us." She hugged me back and let out a deep breath. I must've seriously shaking her up. Stupid idiot!

We sat in silence for a little while. I guess it was for the better. We both had to process everything Loke had told me. And we have to find a way to find these people.

"Did he… did he say how to track them down?" She asked pulling away looking at me. I shook my head frowning.

"No. He did not."

"Then how do he possibly think we can find them? And how many are there?" Now that was a good question. The stupid lion didn't tell me much detail.

"I don't know. But let's think about that tomorrow. I'm sure Gramps and the others will be back by then. " I lied. There was a long way from Alvarez to Fiore but she didn't need to know that. We both needed some relaxation done. It had been two hectic days with too much information to process for the both of us.

"Okay. I'll make dinner then." I smiled and kissed her forehead before releasing her. Dinner sounded good.

While she prepared dinner I checked the kids. Both were still snoring away. "Don't you ever worry. Mommy and daddy will protect you, always." I stroked Luna's hair before kissing her little forehead and then proceeded to do the same with Ryu. I would protect them till my last breath.

I stared at them for a little while longer, just relishing the feeling of having two perfect children. I was truly blessed. I almost didn't want them to grow up. They were just so innocent and I just wanted them to stay that way. The world was not a safe place for neither of them.

"But I'll make it a safe place. I promise." I kissed them once more before walking straight into the kitchen. Lucy was stirring some vegetables on a pan. It smelled delicious.

"Are they still sleeping?" She asked without taking her eyes from the stove.

"Yeah. They are cute. Don't want them to ever grow up." I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "They are just so innocent. It would be a shame for them to grow up."

She giggled and turned her head, giving me a quick peck on my nose. "Just like their father."

"They have to take after me somehow." I grinned. "Cute I get, but innocent. Hmm. Is this something an innocent person would do?" My right hand wandered to her thigh and dangerously closer to her lady parts.

"Maybe not _that_ innocent." She slapped my hands away with the spatula. "But you were cute and clueless when we first began dating. And weird. I can't even believe you took advice from those geezers." She shook her head. "If I hadn't known you, I would drop your sorry ass."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. They all circled me and told me to do this and that. Even Gramps." I pouted. How could I know those idiots were messing with me?

"That's because you are so gullible. Those perverts aren't to be trusted when it comes to dating. When Ryu and Luna grows up, I will be the one with dating advice, understood?" That made me blanched and stiffen.

"What?!" When the words truly registered in my brain I pulled away, turning her around as I looked at her horrified.

"You don't think they won't date when they grow older, do you?" She pushed the pan away from the heat and folded her arms and arched an eye brow.

"They won't. Never ever. Ryu okay but Luna? Hell no. She's daddy's little princess and will forever be my princess. Nope. Never ever. Nuh-uh." Heck no. Oh God. What if she takes after Lucy when she grows up? Fuck!

"Natsu, now you are just overreacting. Luna is allowed to fall in love and have her own family when she wants. As is Ryu. They won't stay babies forever." Yes they will! They'll stay my babies forever and more. Sharing is not caring, not when your name's Natsu Dragneel and it's about your two babies. Nuh-uh.

"No! They are babies and will stay that way till I say so. And Luna won't leave the house, not till she is forty." Forty is also too young. Maybe sixty? Or seven-

"Natsu! Stop overreacting. Geez, you sure are protective. And stop pacing. They are only four months old. Still a long way till they grow up." She rolled her eyes and checked the oven.

It was easier said than done. Now that she had implanted those thoughts my brain was working overtime. All kinds of stupid scenarios of an older Luna with a random faceless idiot. Nuh-uh. Fuck no.

"Seriously." Luce sighed and pinched my cheeks and puff those thoughts and images disappeared. "What would you do if you had another daughter, huh?" She clicked her tongue disapproving.

Another daughter? That thought did warm my heart. I could almost see it. Me, Luce, Luna and Ryu and a little baby girl. That would seriously be cute. But then again, when she grew up I wouldn't be able to share her. I don't share!

"I would gladly contribute to making another one but no, I won't share my girls with others. A dragon doesn't share his treasure." But still, I'm all for another child. Especially if they are ours. Lucy and I do make cute babies.

"Forget I ever mention it." Another roll with the eyes and a annoyed sigh. Now I was really hooked on the other baby idea.

"What are you doing?" I was hugging her. One hand inside her shirt and the other under her skirt.

"Trying for a third baby?"

"Ow! What was that for?!" I said rubbing for head. She just hit my head with the pan.

"You are such an idiot. God. Go check on the twins." She commanded, and I obliged. Scary Lucy was on. I wasn't going to deny her. Heck no. My head would probably me maimed if I did.

Pouting, I walked back to the bedroom and saw the twins were still sleeping and that slowly began to worry me. They were sleeping longer they used to and as any other parent , I began on panic. Focusing on their hearts and breathing, I didn't notice anything off. Everything sounded like it should.

I think I'm turning into a worry wart.

Deciding that it was high time I should read one of the other books Mira and Levy brought and bought, I walked back into the living room and found the book.

….

"Dinners ready. Can you set – are you reading?" Lucy's voice brought me back. I was so transfixed on the book that I hadn't notice I had been reading for an hour if not more. Wow. But it's very educational. Now I understand why they are sleeping longer than usual.

"What?" I asked as I turned around looking at Lucy gaping.

"You are willingly reading a book and you were so into it. Wow."

"I already told you that I read books about the kids. I need to know everything so I don't mess up."

"That's cute. You took me by surprise but I like it. Maybe you should start reading other educational books." She said with a smile and put the plates on the table. "But for now, set the table."

I helped setting the table and brought the food on the table. She asked me to grill the big chunk of meat for a minute, just because she knew I liked using my own flames when it came to cooking meat.

Dinner went quiet. A comfortable quiet.

That is till one of the twins began to whimper. Lucy not have my hearing hadn't heard so I got up and walked into the bedroom to see Luna awake and grumpy.

"Is daddy's princess up?" She stopped whimpering when he pulled her up but she did smell. Very bad.

"Is your brother up too?" I peered over to see Ryu still sleeping peacefully, not one thing indicating that he would wake up some time soon.

"Guess not. Let's get you changed and then I can finish my meal."

I don't know how I did it or do it, but I changed her and threw the old diaper out. The smell was getting to me and I had a hard time controlling my gagging reflexes. Having sensitive senses had its downsides. Why knew that babies poo smelled so vile? Not me. Not until I met them.

"Is my little baby girl awake. Aww." Lucy said when we walked back in, clean and all that. "Is Ryu still sleeping?"

"Yeah. Hold her for a second, need to wash my hands." I told, giving her Luna.

After washing my hands I resumed to eat my dinner. Luna was sitting on Lucy's lap while she played with her as much as she could while eating. It was cute and heartwarming. If only the other sleepy head could join us. But I knew better of not to interrupt Ryu's or Luna's beauty sleep. They get cranky and cry so loud I feel like my ears are bleeding. Definitely something they inherited from Luce.

"So I was thinking, tomorrow after going to the guild, we should do some shopping." Luce said brought me back from my musings. I looked at her and then Luna and smiled.

"Sure. What do you need?" our closet room or whatever to call it that Virgo made us, were full of clothes. Not that we needed anything more.

"I don't need much, but they need some new clothes. They've grown so much since I left, and I think it's high time for new clothes." She did have a point. If Mira hadn't reminded me or brought me new clothes for that, I wouldn't have known but now I see it. Luna and Ryu did look chubbier than they did when they first arrived.

"Okay. Maybe we can buy one of those stroller, carriage thingies too. Mira said it would make good use."

"No need, my spirits already got that covered." She said with a serene smile. She looked very lovely smiling like that.

"So we do have one of those?"

"Yes. All they need are a new clothes. They are growing really fast. And maybe some toys too. We can never go wrong with new toys." I nodded, agreeing with her. And they needed new toys after they had burned half of them by accidents.

"Oh, and remind me that we have to see a doctor as well." My body froze. A doctor? If there was one thing I hated in life it was the smell of hospital and doctors. To sterile and not to mention the smell of death lingers. I hate it.

"W-why?" God I sounded pathetic.

Lucy shot me an amused look, her lips twitching upwards. "Still afraid I see."

"Am not!" I protested. I wasn't afraid per say, just uncomfortable and liked to avoided hospital and doctors. The old hag is the only one a feel comfortable with but that's because of her not being a surgical or clinical doctor. She is more of a herbs and spices kind of doctor, old school.

"You are." She giggled before full out laughing, Luna bouncing on her lap as she did. "You are still afraid!" She teased but I protested.

"No I am not! I just don't like how they smell. That's it. And why are we even going?"

She calmed down a little before shifting Luna on her lap. Securing her hold on her. "You need…" She had a hard time controlling her laughter. "You need a vaccine!" No..

She was kidding right. I didn't need one of those right. No…

I think my soul left me. But I don't blame it. Vaccines and needles, who wouldn't flee.

"Oh God!" Lucy snorted and she could stop laughing. Her body shook as she stood up and lay Luna down on her play mat, before she fell down next to her and tossed as she laughed like no tomorrow.

"The Great Salamander has two weaknesses. Motion sickness and doctors and needles." I didn't protest this time. No. I was far into thinking about how to escape my fate tomorrow.

Wait.

Why do I need a vaccine? Gramps made sure I had all mine – he had to knock me out even before we neared the office, I first freaked out when I woke up and learnt of what had happened. Nearly burnt down the guild. Again.

"You are kidding me, right?" I asked after finally finding my voice. I had all those important vaccine I needed so why do it again. From what I could gather, they are meant to last for a few years.

She sat up, wiped her tears away and glanced at Luna who was looking at her oddly – probably confused by her excessive laughing – and locked eyes with me. Her eyes were still twinkling with mirth and her lips in a full out smile.

"Of course. But your reaction, you never cease to surprise me." She chucked a bit and stroked Luna's head before standing up. I sulked.

"Not funny. You know I don't so well with doctors and needles." She grinned and sat on my lap and pinched my cheeks.

"You are so adorable!"

"Stop that!"

"Why? You are so cute pouting. You made me laugh real good. Just what I needed after a stressful day."

"I'm not cute." I pouted even more but I was happy. At least she was happy and feeling a lot better. And she was right. The last to days had been too stressful.

She smiled and pressed my cheeks together and pecked my messed up mouth. "But you are. Let's hope Ryu take after you."

I couldn't help but smile at that comment. My arms wormed around her waist and she released my cheeks. "And Luna your beauty, but I guess she already does have it." I believe I succeed when I saw the blush on Lucy's spread out her cheeks. Who's the one adorable now? Huh.

"You are so cheesy." Her arms wrapped around my neck and she leaned closer to my face with a loving smile. "But I love cheesy with a little bit of cute at the side."

I chuckled and grinned. "Then you love me. I'm cheesy and cute." I winked. She giggled, and then kissed me. It was good to kiss her. And have her in my arms. It almost felt like a dream. A really good one.

Despite being in a crisis with war open us and constant danger, this was life. Lucy in my arms, us kissing and our kids sleeping and playing. Couldn't really ask for more.

Or I could. But that would have to wait for a little while.

Pulling away, a bit breathless I asked. "So why are we going to the doctor again?"

"Luna and Ryu need their vaccine and a physical examination. Plus a birth certificate." I blanched. My babies needed vaccine.

I could almost see it before me. Them crying in pain. Pleading me for help. My heart stopped. No. I couldn't allow that. That would be the cruelest thing ever. No. No. Noooo!

"Natsu? Natsu? Great. I broke him."

* * *

 **As many of you know, I don't have an update schedule but I try to do an update once per week. But I won't promise anything. I write when I have time and feel like it.**

 **I want to apologize for mistakes. I believe some words may have slipped my mind or something. I did try to proofread to the best of my abilities but sometimes your eyes and brain can't follow.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	14. Chapter 14: Shots and talk

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything…**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 14: Shots and talk

"Never again! I'll never let those people touch them again!" I swore as we entered our house. We just arrived after the doctor's appointment after Lucy last week got an appointment. And I will never ever allow any needles near Luna and Ryu. Or me.

Never!

"Stop being a baby. You were fussing a lot more than they did." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes and lay the bassinet on the dinner table. The twins were asleep after their torture at the doctor's.

Torture I tell ya!

"You heard them! They were in pain when those needles attacked them!"

"And stopped after a few seconds. And it didn't _attack_ them. It wasn't that much of deal. Get over it already."

I huffed at her reply. Get over it my ass! They were in pain! Excruciating pain. It broke my heart so much that even I cried with them. Yes. I admit it. I fucking cried! Seeing your kids in pain just rips your heart out. Their wails and plead for help will forever hunt me. I felt like dying! The way they looked as if I betrayed them and left them in a fate worse than death… sniff… sniff...

Never again!

"Are you going to help me with the grocery or are you just going to sulk all day?" I glared at her and muttered low curses directed at Doctor Torture as I walked up to her and helped with the grocery bags.

I saw her roll her eyes again and shake her head. "You are such a baby."

"Am not! You're just heartless!" I fired back.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I think I'll go to the next shot alone."

My eyes widened as I blanched, stilling. They needed more?! Wasn't that enough!

"What?!"

"No reason to be surprised. You did hear the doctor." I did not! I was busy trying to keep my shit calm as I watched our kids cry their hearts out.

They can't go through that again! I won't let them! They won't be put through torture once again!

"No!" I cried shaking my head and put the bags on the table and fished both twins up. Hugging the tightly to myself. "Daddy will not allow another torture session. I promise." I swayed silently.

"Put them down Natsu! They just fell asleep." Too late for that. I woke them up. But I didn't care. I scurried to the bedroom and closed the door, locking it down.

"Daddy will protect you from the monsters! And mommy!" Hell no if I'll let Lucy bring them to the doctor once more. Nuh-uh!

The door knocked harshly and the knob rustled as Lucy cursed loudly.

I laid the twins on the bed and crawled in next to them. Cooing and shush-ing them as they softly whimpered.

"No more torture." I keep repeating. I'll be damned if I let them down again.

"Suit yourself." Lucy called and the movement by the door stilled. "But know this," Her tone had a threatening edge which did scary me a bit ,"if you don't unlock the door by the time I finished lunch, I'm moving to the girls doom at Fairy Hills. With the kids."

"Promise me no more doctor's appointments!" I cried out.

"Don't be ridiculous. They need those shots. It's for health reasons."

"Then I won't open the door."

"Suit yourself. I'm leaving." And what actually happened was that she actually left the house much to my liking.

Fuck.

But… I took a look at the twins that were already asleep again and decided. Nope. They won't be tortured. If I survived without those shots as a kid then they can too. They probably didn't need them wither since they were special and all.

That strengthened my resolve.

Lucy was just being mean and will come back later.

Right?

"Shit." I groaned and unlocked the door a few minutes later, and watched the emptiness. "I fucked up. Again. Ugh."

I seriously hoped Lucy would come back. I was hungry and nervous. Not a good combination. Casting one glance at the bed to see the kids had fallen asleep, I walked into the kitchen after grabbing the bags.

I had to make my own food, fuck. I had seriously grown accustomed to Lucy being back in the house and her food. I don't cook. I always went to the guild for breakfast or ate grilled fish Happy and I caught. So this was another form for torture.

Cursing I unpacked the buns and pulled a tasty roll of salami out and some ham and cheese. I was going to make do with a sandwich. A large and big one at that. Or maybe several. I was really hungry.

Quickly tossing together my sandwich I begrudgingly ate it and the one after that, and after that… binge eating while my eyes was constantly flickering to the clock.

Lucy wouldn't be staying there, would she?

After finishing I cleaned up after myself and walked into the living room. I attuned my ears to the twins heartbeats and could still hear them sleep. Joy.

Or not.

Damn this was boring.

"Come on brain, think of something entertaining." But there was nothing.

"Luce come back!" I groaned and slouched. Life was boring without Luce. And I was an idiot.

Ugh.

"Thought you would whine when I left. Idiot." My body turned around to see the love of my life standing by the door way with her arms crossed and a smirk.

I leaped up from the couch and tackled her into a hug. Pinning her to the wall next to her door.

"Don't leave like that!" I cried miserable.

"Well you needed a lesson. Don't lock the door like that on me!" She pulled away to give me a stern glare. "If you ever do that again I'll leave for good." She threatened, I nodded repeatedly.

Don't ever lock the door. Check.

"I promise! Just don't leave. It's so booooooring without you." I drawled and grinned pulling her into my arms once again. "I love you too much."

"Yeah yeah, just don't act bratty again. It's just regular shots. They won't die of them."

I refrained myself from retorting anything bad and just nuzzled her neck and her mark.

Yep. Mark. We have officially mated. Go me. Us. Whatever.

It happened two days ago. Mira offered to watch the twins for the day as I took Lucy out for a date like old times. We haven't exactly had the time for ourselves with the kids and guild constantly stopping by the house. So it was a nice day just for the two of us.

But the best part was the night. Damn I missed her body so much. It was good. And even better when I marked her. That was the highlight. Claiming her and marking her was so exhilarating and too damn perfect. I have felt complete. I have no other words for it.

I love her more than I could ever explain and now everything was right. Us being together forever, raising our children together. Couldn't be anymore perfect than that.

I knew when she threatened to leave it wouldn't be permanently. She couldn't. She would feel a pull towards me and return eventually but it was still scary as hell and made old wounds open. But I know better. It was just a scare tactic. And I would obey.

"I love you. And I'm happy that you're mine." I repeated as I kissed her mark making her shudder.

Her arms found their way up my neck she planted a kiss near my ear before she whispered into it. "And I love you but… we're not going for a round two." And she pulled away smirking.

"Why?" I asked with a whiny pout. This was not fear. The kids were asleep and we had the house to ourselves, Happy out with Lily doing God knows what. So why?!

"Because you were being ridiculous at the doctor's. You don't deserve it. And we need to go to the guild."

We needed to go to the guild? That got me a bit interested especially when she turned all serious.

"Did something happen?"

"Master is back." And that was enough for me.

Lucy brought the carriage inside while I grabbed the kids and their bag, and laid them inside the carriage tugging them in. I put their bag under the carriage and started pushing it out of the house.

Lucy walked alongside me, our hands intertwining but neither of us spoke. From what I could guess either Lucy had made a quick stop by the guild or someone went to our place and met her half way through.

The latter. I smelled Max' scent linger on our path. He was probably here not long after Lucy left and saw her and talked with her and then she came to inform me. Yep. That explains it.

We arrived into town, the streets were still bustling as it were when we came earlier. Then again it hadn't been full two hours since we left.

We were through the guild doors in no time, Lucy pushing the doors open so I could push the carriage in.

"Yo." I greeted the guild, taking Lucy's hands back in mine. Then I noticed Stripper and grinned at him. "Ya back, Stripper."

"Flame Brain." He greeted back and turned to Luce his gaze softening, which clearly annoyed the fuck of me but I kept quiet and let Lucy's hands go, telling her it was okay to go.

She didn't get to walk two steps before the beast of a woman slash my worst nightmare tackled her into a hug that looked so painful I cringed alongside the rest of our Guild mates.

"Lucy!" Erza cried happily.

"Did I hear a crack?"

"Poor Lucy."

"May her soul rest in peace."

"Glad I'm not on the receiving end."

"That must hurt."

I feared for Lucy's body so I stepped in and pulled them apart. "Erza!" I glared at her and quickly turned to give Lucy a once-over. "You okay? Are you hurt? Did you break anything?" She smiled and shook her heard but secretly mouthed a thank you.

"Now that was mean, Natsu." Titania said with a mean pout. No, that woman did not look cute pouting. If anything she looked constipated with her face scrunched up.

"Just promise me that you'll be more careful."

"You're overreacting. Now get out of my way." She pushed me away rather hard making me stumble, and hugged Lucy again. "I've missed you. How've you been?"

"Hi Erza." Lucy looked more comfortable hugging her now that the demon weren't hugging the life out of her. So she did heed my warning. "And I've missed you too."

I walked back to the twins and let the two have some privacy. Erza clearly missed Luce, I could smell the tears that were at the brink of falling. But I guess it was normal. The others had the same reactions meeting her. Erza no different.

Pushing closer towards the bar, I greeted those who came back from the mission with Gramps. Luckily they didn't have a lot of damages, just a bandage here and there. And I was curious to why they had those injuries. Did the enemy do it? Or was there a brawl in my absence?

"Seeing you like that still gives me the creeps." The stupid Ice Princess snickered as I sat down by his table, my hand by the handle of the carriage.

"Fuck you. Ya just jealous." I said with a grin.

"Domestic Salamander is nauseating." Iron Prick added and I shot him a glare.

"Fuck off."

"Come on boys, don't pick on Natsu. He's adorable as a daddy." Mira chimed in from behind the bar. She threw me a pleasant smile. I grinned.

"Thanks Mira. They are just jealous."

"Tch. Nothing to be jealous of. Brats ain't ma thing."

"Gajeel, don't you want babies with Levy?" Mira teased.

"Wah- what?!" The Iron Freak sputtered, blushing. I doubled over in laughter. Watching him scurry say was even more entertaining. Oh boy!

"And you Gray, don't you want cute little-"

"Don't even finished that sentence!" Stripper tried to stop her but it was too late.

"-babies with Juvia?"

"Gray-sama! Yes, let's make lots of babies together! Cuter than Love Rival's! Come Gray-sama!" I cried even harder when Rain Woman appeared out of nowhere, her eyes formed as hearts and then she proceeded to drag him away.

"Help me!" Stripper cried, as he tried to hold on to something. No avail. He left claw marks on the wood.

Damn this was good. Too good!

"Natsu," I stopped laughing when Gramps called me from behind. Still chuckling a bit, I turned around and saw him sitting at the bar counter with a keg in his hand, sending me a smile. "Let's have a talk in my office, when Erza is done with Lucy."

I grinned and nodded, gazing at the redheaded Demon talking with Luce about something totally random that I just didn't want to know.

Nothing else to do or anybody to tease I leaned down, and pushed the blanket down from the carriage.

"Is daddy's princess up already? Did stupid Stripper wake you up with his ugliness? Yeah he did." Cooing at my now awake daughter I lifted her chubby little ass up. Ryu was still asleep.

Seriously, I'm still amazed that he can sleep through when there was so much loud chatter going on. Well as they say, he's his father's son.

Yup. Definitely his father's son. Drooling and snoring. Heh.

"Well princess, what do you want to do? Play? Eat? Nothing?"

Play it was. I was bored and in an extremely good mood despite the half bad day with Doctor Torture and all.

"Let's fly!" Securing her in my right arm I played air craft with her, running around the guild like a maniac. Her giggles just spurred me on. I kept running through tables, over tables with people grinning at me and cooing at her.

It was fun.

"Luna, how's my God Daughter?"

And father and daughter play time was officially over. Ruined…

The red Demon had appeared. Literally snatching my baby out of my arms out of the blue.

"Much better when you weren't here." I grumbled lowly, looking away. Feeling really frustrated. This, I had not missed. Erza always stealing the kids whenever I was playing with them, or just sitting with them. Actually she, Mira and Levy always tried to "kidnap" them every chance they got. Annoying, really.

"What was that?" I felt the terrifying aura emitting from her and stuttered.

"N-nothing! She m-missed you a lot!"

Lucy laughed at my cowardice act, and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. "You should be more nice to Erza." She whispered in my ear.

Pouting I turned my head towards hers. "You saw her. She snatched Luna out of my hands, without even asking! We were playing!" I whisper-shouted my defense.

"Apparently she missed her. What's wrong with that?" Everything!

Ugh. It's always my fault isn't it?

"I was playing with her. She should've waited her turn."

She should make her own babies instead of stealing mine! Jellal, where the fuck are you! Control your woman and give her babies of her own!

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes. "You are so childish Natsu. Luna isn't a toy. Plus you see her all the time at home. You can't just hog her to yourself all day. " She scolded.

I don't hog her to myself all day… at least I share them with Lucy… when they are hungry.

"Fine." I relented but I still didn't feel happy about it. No. I had this feeling that Erza, Levy and Mira had this evil plan of turning the kids against me when they grow older. They were trying to win them over early.

But I won't go down with a fight. Never.

Nudging me, Lucy gestured towards Gramps who smiled at us and thrust a thump at the second floor. I nodded, still grumpy.

"He wants to speak with us." I informed. Still grumpy.

"Okay. Erza, look out for Luna, alright? And Mira, call us if Ryu cries. We will be upstairs if any one of them acts up." Receiving their nods, Luce and I went upstairs to Gramps office.

"Lucy, my dear child. It's good to see you again and in good health. How've you been?" Gramps greeted upon us entering. He was already seated on his chair, which he had to stack books on to see us. Why didn't he just sit on the table.

Old men..

"I've been good Master and thank you for everything you're doing with the kids. It means a lot." Lucy said as we took a seat. Feeling a bit too over confident, I pulled her to my lap.

What? Nothing's wrong with that, is there?

Lucy didn't have a problem with it.

"You don't need to mention it. And I see that you've made up. That's good to see." I grinned at Gramps.

"It's awesome. We also completed the mating."

"So you're going for a third?" He said with his usual lewd grin. I was tempted to nod, but...

"Wah-what?!" Lucy shrieked, shifting in my lap that she accidentally crushed my – you get the point. It hurt like a bitch. I always thought her ass was soft like a feather, or it felt like that at least. "No! No other babies!"

"A-at this r-rate there can't be." I groaned out. Why did I decide to go commando today, of all days?

Ah. Because of that. Heh. It was a great morning today. Best morning in ages.

Before I could dwell on my overly perfect morning, Lucy stood up and looked at me horrified. "Oh God! I'm sorry Natsu, are you hurting?"

Smiling weakly, I unwrapped my scarf and laid it on my lap as a substitute cushion. "It's bearable, just don't move too much." Apologizing once more before she sat down after hesitating first. I could feel she was a lot tenser, more aware of where she was sitting.

Gramps sent me a sympathetic look, before turning his gaze to Luce.

"As you were both aware, The Thunder God Tribe had escorted me to the Alvarez Empire, but before reaching the Capital we were ambushed by the Emperor's special guards. Spriggan 12."

Alright, right into it then.

"Did they tell you why they attacked you without reason?" Lucy questioned.

Gramps turned serious that it hmade my blood chill. Uncomfortable...

"The Emperor is someone we already know. Or at least had heard of-"

"Who?" I wasn't the patient person, I admit, but with Gramps turning serious only meant it was a foe not to be taking lightly.

"Zeref." He hissed he name.

What. The. Fuck.

"What?! When did that happen?" Lucy was trembled with anger. She hated the black mage as much as I did. He was a dick. Always causing trouble.

Not to mention weird as fuck. He cried when he saw me, and he speak so weird not to forget how cryptic he was that time. "Will it be you or E.N.D?" I still have no freaking idea what the fuck he meant with that. Shady Prick.

Uh, that sounds like a good name for him. Shady Prick. Or princess could work too.

Anyways, he definitely had some screws loose. That I know with guarantee.

"We don't know, but he is Spriggan, the Alvarian* Emperor. It was a complete shock when he revealed himself to us." He told grimly.

"He did what? How did you survive? Did you battle him?" I couldn't believe it. Zeref met up with them yet here they all are, returned with minor injuries. Too good to be true. The man was crazy powerful. And a psychopath.

Gramps turned more sour, as he scowl. His fists were clenched and teeth gritted. "He sent us back, as a way to show mercy before he invade Ishgar and come for the children." I could feel his magic slipping through as he trembled violently.

"So he declared war against us?" I know it was a dumb question to ask, but I needed to have it confirmed.

"Yes."

"Then it's a war they'll get." I craned my neck to look at my mate, surprised. She took the words just right out of my mouth.

We were already prepared for war. At least mentally.

Smirking at Gramps, I nodded my head, agreeing with Luce. "They messed with the run country, city and guild. We'll destroy them before they near the kids or Guild." I promised darkly.

"It isn't as simple as that Natsu, Lucy. They are powerful. Each Spriggan 12 members possess powerful magic and are generals. We had a hard time with just us against two of them."

That did worry me a bit, but didn't let it get to me. "Don't tell me Gramps, ya afraid?" I teased.

"This is not a joking matter, brat!"

"I never said that." They must've seriously scared Gramps if he was that scared. "I just don't think you should underestimate us just yet. So what if they are powerful, we have a reason to fight while they obey orders. I won't let Ryu or Luna come to any harm. And as long as I believe that, nothing will happen to them. I will fight till my last breath for Fairy Tail, for my kids. For a better future." I spoke with great conviction. I will. And nothing in my way will stand in the way to win this war.

"That's so beautifully put, Natsu." Luce praised intertwining ours hands. She smiled at Gramps. "We will fight for a better future for our children. Be it Zeref or whoever, we will fight and we will win. As long as we fight till our last breath, and as long as we stand together, no one can bring us down.." I squeezed her, pulling her against my chest with my free arm.

I was so proud of her. My beautiful mate. My strong Lucy.

"So Gramps, as long you have faith, nothing is impossible."

The old man got teary eyed, and started wailing in front of us. We broke him. Shit.

"Master!" Lucy shot up from my lap and walked up to his chair. "Don't cry? Are you that worried?" She asked softly and put a comforting hand on his tiny shoulder.

Looking at her then at me, he grinned a watery grin."I'm not s-sad. T-these are t-tears of joy, b-because I was so moved by your speeches." He admitted making both of us laugh at him.

"Gramps, what we said comes from the bottom of our hearts. I would sacrifice myself for the safety of my kids and the guild. You're all family."

"S-shut up brat! Don't sprout nonsense or you'll jinx it. N-no ones sacrificing themselves. Or dying. Understand?"

Lucy and I mocked a salute before attacking Gramps with a hug. "We are glad you're back safe. But as we said, no reason to worry. We got this." Or at least we will try dying.

"Y-you've grown stupid brat." He patted my head with a watery smile, making me grin.

"Of course. I'm a father now."

"Master, we also have something to tell you." I looked at Lucy confused when she began speaking. "It can help us a lot with this upcoming war."

The light mood was suddenly gone and we pulled back as Gramps settled his gaze on Luce. "W-what is it?" He asked with concern.

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing to be cautious about." She promised. Ah. She wanted to talk about the Forgotten Keys. I completely forgot.

"A-alright, then tell me."

"Ryu and Luna's birth caused an unbalance in our word, so to fix that we need to find he Forgotten Keys of the Beasts. The legendary Celestial Beings that were sealed away to keep the balance in the world."

"W-what? I've never heard of such Keys." I could see Gramps getting confused so I chimed in.

"That's because no one but a selective few knows. These Beast Keys were sealed away decades ago and have no recordings."

"How will you find them then?"

"By research. Levy is already looking through books to figure out if there is someone who slipped some info, or crypted a message. So far no luck." Luce answered and I didn't have to see to know see was frowning.

"What we're looking for isn't keys like we known. The Forgotten Keys are humans. Immortals with the sole purpose of sealing the Beasts till their death." I further explained.

"Death?"

Grimly I nodded. "Yes death. Old Mustache Man did a blood contract with these humans and in exchange granted them immortality till the day the seals breaks."

"Were they willing?" He asked with hiding anger.

"From what Loke told us, yes. They were lost people, had nothing to lose so they accepted the deal. For the greater good." Luce answered for me.

"That's.. Alright. But if he did a blood contract, wouldn't he be able to find them?" I turned sideways and looked at Lucy surprised because Gramps had a point. Lucy could feel her spirits, or her the keys whenever she was away from them. Then why shouldn't the Old Mustache King not feel them?

"Even he doesn't know. I had Loke ask him the same question. Because the contract were a blood contract, it was stated the King wouldn't meddle with their lives so stupidly," She sighed with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "he didn't keep tabs on them. He thought that there wouldn't be a need to since there weren't much at that time that could throw of the balance."

Stupid King. Being overconfident and all and not think about the future. Ugh. This was sooooo going to be a wild goose chase, and we had almost no time of look for them too.

Damn…

"Oh." Gramps frowned. "At least he must have names and clues?" He asked a bit hopeful.

"He does, but we couldn't find anything. Levy and I searched archives after archives but nothing. I even requested the princess help, and she couldn't find anything either. So for now the only clue we have is to look for old people. Ancient even."

"How old are we talking?" He asked curiously, and I couldn't help but look a bit deflated.

"The first beast were apparently sealed away around year x22. That old." I saw Gramps eyes almost fall out of their sockets and he started coughing violently.

"Wah-what?!"

"Yup. That long. They are super old." And it would take a miracle to find them.

"But," Lucy said with a more cheery tone, "we did find one. Or two actually."

Oh, I almost forgot.

Gramps stopped his coughing and looked at her surprised. "You did?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded and grinned. "Me!"

I still can't understand how she can be so accepting with housing two ancient and powerful spirits. I'm still pissed about it.

But that's Lucy for ya. Always the optimist.

"You? I don't follow." And I don't blame ya, Gramps.

"I'm a Heartfilia. I come from a long line of Celestial Mages, and for generations we have been gatekeepers for two Beasts. So whenever a child of a Heartfilia is born, preferably girls, they become the new gatekeeper and since I was the last to be born before Luna and Ryu, I'm the gatekeeper."

It was true. The blessing Loke told me about had been Stache King transferring the Beasts to Lucy. And if we hadn't been in need for their help, Luna and Ryu would be the next in line. Eventually.

But for that to happen, they would've to go through me. As if I would let my kids be used as a "key" or a "Gatekeeper" just because stupid Mustache Man couldn't keep a leash on his stupid spirits. Nuh-uh. Never gonna happen. Nope.

"Wow. Why are you happy about it, child? You will die?!" Gramps looked at her shocked. His face pale, like he had seen a ghost or something.

Smiling Lucy let out a cute giggle. I really was.

"Silly Master. Of course I won't die. As I stated, I came from a long line of Celestial Mages. We are Gatekeepers, not keys. Of course I won't be left unharmed. It will drain my magic, but nothing that can't be replenished. No real harm."

Even so, it still bothered me. Lucy would still be drained and bedridden for a while to replenish her magic, and that did not sit right with me.

If only I could beat the –

"Thanks Mavis for that. You got me worried Lucy. I'm truly happy that no harm will come to you." Gramps breathed relieved. His face was gaining its color back.

"Yeah, don't worry. The only thing to do now is to find a way to break the seal. And that's the more tricky part."

It seriously was. We've trying almost immediately after Loke told us how it could be broke off, but nothing freaking worked!

"You don't know how?"

Both of us shook our heads. "Because I inherited my duty as a Gatekeeper, the seal gets more complex. How should I explain it…"

"It's more stupidly hard to break." I answered. "The only one who knows how to open the seal is the previous Gatekeeper, Lucy's mother. Layla Heartfilia."

He looked at me quizzically. "How so?"

"Because when the "right" transfers to the next in line, the previous Gatekeeper forms the key – or call it a password – that you need to use to break the seal."

It was insanely the hardest seal to break because no one but one freaking person knew. And in our case that freaking one person was dead.

And may her soul rest in peace.

"And because my mother is dead, we don't know what kind of spell she used as the "key". Not even the King knows." Lucy added, not long after.

"What about transferring the-"

"Not a fat chance!" I snarled, cutting him off, when I noticed where he was going with that. "Luna nor Ryu will be used at this. I won't allow it."

"Brat, I wasn't saying it to upset you." He glared at me with a scowl. "Of course I don't want them to be burdened by this, it was just a thought."

"Master, don't mind him. Natsu has been really sensitive lately. And today had been the icing on the cake, with the twins getting their first shots and all." Lucy spoke up after elbowing my in the ribs. I grunted.

"They had their first shots today?" He asked with a soft tone, a smile forming.

"Yes. They took it really well, except," She turned her head to give me a mean look, and turned back, "he was the one causing problems."

He laughed at my expense. A deep, hearty laugh. "I wouldn't expect any less from that brat. Haha." That just made me sulk.

So what? I don't like needles. Be it on me or on my kids. They hurt like a crazy bitch. It's not something to laugh about.

"He's just a little baby himself." Lucy giggled and patted my hand on her lap.

"Am not!"

"Keep telling yourself that Dragon boy." She said with that annoying teasing voice of hers. Ugh!

"Anyways." She stopped her giggling and cleared her throat. "We will find a way to open my gates, and find those people. And we already alerted the other guilds about an upcoming war with Alvarez. All our allies and the Kingdom are with us."

His smile vanished as he looked at her surprised. "When did you contact them? And the Kingdom too?"

"When Natsu told me about Alvarez. I informed Sting," I couldn't help but cringe inwardly at the stupid prick's name, "and Princess Hisui. I met them while still pregnant." She informed, and laced our fingers, giving me a squeeze.

I knew she still felt guilty whenever the year before was brought up. It still hurts me too, but I'm focusing on the present. It was a mistake and we were over it. Almost.

"Okay. That's good to hear. It's better that everyone is informed, then they can have time to prepare as well."

We both nodded with agreement.

"Well, if that's all, I think we should check up on Luna and Ryu, they are probably hungry or need a diaper change." Lucy said a few moments later and started stand up. I stood up soon after.

"Yes. But, uhm, Natsu can you stay for for a bit longer?" He looked at me, his smile suddenly turned strained. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"Just stay, brat!" he yelled, and then looked at Luce with a kind smile. "You check on the little cuties. He'll be back soon." He promised.

She looked at me, and smiled with a nod. "Okay. See you downstairs." She kissed my cheek, and waved at Gramps before leaving, closing the door.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked the second the door closed.

"There was another reason for why Zeref let us go." He looked at me grimly.

"And that was?"

"He…" He paused as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He then looked at me serious, dark." Zeref wants to set a meeting with you. Alone. Or else…"

* * *

 **Finally finished! Had a hard time writing this chapter. Ugh. -.-'**

 **Switching from two different writing style is hard. Kudos to them who can manage. I've been so absorbed with my other story, FILWM, so returning to writing in Natsu's POV was hard to get used to again.**

 **So I apologize beforehand if it seems weirder than usual. XD**

 **And to Zeref lovers! I'm a Zeref lover too! I love the mad genius from the bottom of my heart, but I had to be cruel this chapter. And probably the next chapters as well...**

 **And about that sorta cliffy. Uhm….. got nothing to say about that. XD**

 **Anyone read the latest chapter? If yes. Mother or sister?**

 **I believe it's sister. She looks too young to be "ding's" mother after the 7 year gap. Then again the women do tend look younger in the Manga/Anime.**

 **Tell me what your thoughts are about the matter, and about the story. XD**

 **Review! Fave! Follow!**

 **Before I go…**

 **Did I ever tell you that I love you guys? If not. I do. I love you sooooo much! XD**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	15. Chapter 15: END

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything!**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 15: E.N.D

" _Why_ did I agree to this again?" I just couldn't believe I was doing this. Voluntarily.

Five hours boat, six hours carriage ride. Who does that?!

Apparently me.

Why?

Because of that stupid asshole Zeref. When I see him I'm so going to kick his ass for this misery!

"… _or else he'll invade Ishgar within the fourth night. He wants to meet and talk with you. It pains mr to have to ask you of this but would you consider? Just to prepare us?_ "

Gramps' tired and desperate voice were still clear to me after three weeks, so I of course agreed. How could I not? This was about my kids' safety and the guild. My family's.

But it still sucks. Leaving Luce and Luna and Ryu was the hardest I had ever done. And the pull was also hard to fight against. My instincts were telling me to go back, be with my family but my brain fought them. It had to.

"Fuck you Zeref!" I groaned as a wave of nausea hit me, harsh. "And you motion sickness'" I couldn't stop. I had to throw up. Again.

"We'll be at Vistarion in five minutes. Hang on a little while longer." The annoying voice of the carriage driver said.

I didn't dare open my mouth. I seriously had nothing else to throw up other than my stupid stomach acid and even that I didn't have anything of. I had literally emptied my stomach. So all I could do was gag.

So I just grunted a reply and hoped that those five minutes were to be over in a second.

"We're here!"

 _Thank God!_

Hauling my ass up I wobbly fell on the cement covered ground, faceplanting. It hurt like shit but it was a billion time worth it if it meant I escaped the confident of hell. Again.

Less than three seconds I jumped up, rejuvenated and stretched my body as I took in the capital of the Alvarez Empire. It's wasn't that fancy. Actually it was much like Crocus but Crocus was way better.

That's me being super biased.

"That's the palace right? The place where the Emperor lives, right?" I asked the carriage drive after paying him his fee. I was pointing towards the only palace looking like building. It was quite obvious it was the palace but I asked anyway.

He looked at me suspiciously before answering him. "Yes. That's the great Emperor Spriggan's palace. Why do you ask, stranger?"

I bit back a snort. _Great Emperor Spriggan my ass. If ya knew about Zeref you would pee ya pants._ "Great. I have a meeting with the Emperor. He is expecting me."

The male looked at me in disbelief, his eyes almost popping out. "Y-you are the Emperor's guest?! I'm sorry for my rudeness kind sir. I'll bring you to the castle immediately!" I cringed when he bowed his head.

I had no idea what was going on but I let him lead me to the palace entrance. A lot of people were looking at me as if I was something strange but I shrugged it off. Then again it could also be my permanent scowl I was sporting. I just hated everything about this place.

Zeref separated me from my family, what's not to be pissed off about. And instead of meeting me half way the bastard made me traveling from one continent to another. Just. Fuck him.

We stood in front a large and widely tall metal gate. Two guards, armored in black armor with what looked like the Alvarian Crest embroidered on, approached us.

"State your business." Dick one said with a gruff and plain annoying voice. I was tempted to smash my fist in his and his buddy's face but I didn't. This was business and I did promise Luce not to cause any troubles.

It was hard though. Everything that said Alvarez I wanted to burn to ashes. It annoyed me so much. This stupid country and its stupid citizen didn't even care that my kids were in danger. They probably didn't know or they were gaining from it. Hmm.

"Zeref wanted to meet me. Natsu Dragneel." I spoke evenly and stared them straight on. My stare never wavering.

They glanced at each other before dick two ran to the corner of the gate, the guard house, and then probably pressed some buttons or something 'cause the gate began opening. Too slowly. Ugh.

"His majesty is expecting you at his chambers." A group of five very different looking people announced when I passed the gate. I could feel their magic, and it was very high. Powerful. But it didn't shake me.

Heck no. If I would be afraid of these bastards.

"Then take me to him. Don't have all day." I grumbled.

They led me inside the grand palace, seriously it was huge. And unnecessary. I had no idea why royalties had to build castles or palaces this big since they didn't need that much room. One building were plenty enough for them and their staff.

Tch.

The hallways were long and there was seriously a long way up to the ceiling. Again, unnecessary.

My fists tightened when I saw portraits of the bastard with a crown and a scepter. Sitting on his throne and looking regal.q I had to bite my cheeks, hard, to stop myself from leaping up and destroy 'em.

"Count to ten, Natsu. Ten." I mumbled lowly to myself. And began counting with my eyes closed. I had to control myself and my shaking body. His pictures were just making my fury worsen.

 _1 this is maddening!_

 _2 just one picture! I'll wipe that smug look off of his face!_

 _3 Luce and Gramps wouldn't even know!_

 _4 no._

 _5 I can't. I need to calm down_

 _6 think about the amazing night and morning with Luce_

 _7 amazing indeed._

 _8 think of Lucy and you'll do fine_

 _9 alright, let's do this!_

 _10 I'm all fired up!_

"Are you alright? You look constipated." My eyes snapped opened as it locked with the bastard that just spoke to me.

"Just let me to your Emperor before I change my mind." I growled, my anger still not over.

I ignored the death threats they mumbled and the promise of my demise in their eyes. As if they could.

After what felt like walking forever, we fucking arrived. Finally. The palace was already testing my patience and control, so if we hadn't arrived in sure I would've gone ballistic. Probably picking a with those five mongrels.

"His highness is inside. Please step inside." I pushed passed whatever his name was but he put a hand and released some magic, halting me. "If you act disrespectful, we will kill you."

Did he just threaten me? Haha.

I laughed. Hard. I laughed so much that my stomach hurt and then suddenly I stopped and fisted my hands in his pansy clothes, igniting my hand.

I glared at him, my eyes hard and cold. Narrowed down to slits. They held the promise of destruction.

"If you threaten me again, you'll turn to ash." I spoke lowly, darkly and truthfully.

Pushing him away, I entered the doors. My mood had gone from sour to deadly in seconds.

And my fury had spiked. To a completely new level. Directed to only one person.

My control of my magic slipping my whole body went aflame as I neared my worst enemy sitting on a chair. His scent assaulted my nose.

Death and darkness. So vile.

"Zeref." I growled.

He looked calm and collected one second but then he looked at me, and I dare say he looked at me longingly.

The fuck?

"Natsu." Even his tone was soft despite my hostility. He fucking smiled at me. Smiled!

He had taken me by surprise. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was weird.

This man had some screws loose. No. Not some. He needed help. ASAP.

"I'm happy you accepted my offer. It's so good to see you again. It makes me happy."

Do I need to repeat myself?

Insane!

"You threatened Gramps! So cut the act Zeref and tell me why I'm here! I ought to kill you for everything you've done!"

He smiled at me sadly. The fuck was wrong with that man?!

"Please do it. But you aren't strong enough. Not like that." He gestured to my whole body with a saddened frown.

"What?" He wanted me to kill him? Excuse me but what the hell was going on?

"Please take a seat. I'll tell you everything." And I actually obliged. I obliged out of curiosity.

Something was seriously wrong and I would get to the button of this. Today.

I glared at him from my set, my flames extinguished, but my fury was still there. I don't think it would ever disappear without fighting the bastard.

"How much has dear old Igneel told you about E.N.D?"

E.N.D. his strongest Demon. Just hearing him mentioning Igneel in the same sentence made me remember how we parted. Without him telling much and leaving me.

"It's a bastard Demon of yours. But I can't destroy its book. Igneel made me promise him. I can't open the book nor burn it." And I was still curious to why. Why was Igneel protecting a demon. It would be easier to just burn the book, having it gone from the world and from Zeref's clutches, but no. He made me swear not to destroy the book. And I would keep my promise.

Zeref's eyes shone with sadness and unshed tears as he listened in on me. When I finished his eyes wandered to his large desk and he pulled out something from a drawer.

"This is E.N.D Natsu." My eyes widened as he pulled the book you showing me the cover. It was an old book, worn our and brown leather bindings. But what caught my eyes were the big bold letters.

E.N.D.

Zeref had the book. He held his strongest Demon in his hands. For a second I thought we were doomed, letting fear enter my core but then I remembered Lucy's words.

 _Natsu. Whenever the enemy overwhelms us we must remember one thing. We can't let them. We have life and promises to fulfill. We just can't fall victims to those cruel people. We have to live so others can live too. And we have a reason to do so. A reason that stands out and gives us strength. They can overpower us but we still won't yield. They can torture us. We won't give in. Why? Because we got light. Our reason. They can take everything from us but we still got the light to guide us in the darkness. The light will always overpower darkness. The light won't ever leave us. Only if we let it and I know we won't. We love the light. And the light loves us. So let's be each other's light. Forever and more._

Lucy.

She was my light. The brightest light in life. So warm and gentle. So kind and fierce. Loving and guiding. My light.

Strengthening my revolve I just stared at him blankly. "So you got your book. Got for you. Tell me the reason why I'm here."

"Natsu you don't understand. But that's okay, I'll tell you." He looked at me with much sadness but I didn't let it get to me this time and waited for him to explain.

"Years ago when I was a little boy. I had a family. Two loving parents and a little brother. I was a schoolar at my young age, writing thesis and experimenting with forbidden magic. And then once day the Dragons come and destroyed my homeland. My family included. Only leaving me alive. Feeling sadden by the loss of my family I began researching on bringing back people from the dead. My teachers were not happy with that and told me deliberately to stop or else the gods would punish me. But I couldn't stop. My wanted my brother back. He died so young, without enjoying life. So I continued. I had confined my brother's body inside a lacrima, so when the day I succeed I would revive him. But then I was cursed. The God of life and Death, Ankhseram punished me. He punished me because I succeeded."

My jaw tightened. His story was making me uncomfortable and uneasy.

"I ended up killing my teachers because of my curse. I wasn't on purpose. Everything living around me die. But I got ambitious. I secluded myself and kept experimenting. And created the Etherious Demons. You've met many of them when Tartaros attacked you. I created every single Etherious to kill me. They were all programmed to kill me because as years past by, my curse made me lonely. I was so lonely. Till I created my last Demon. The strongest of them all. My little brother. E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. You."

My heart stopped. My breathing too. My brain, it wasn't responding. My eyes felt like they could pop out. My mouth open widely. And my body was stiff as a board.

Had I heard him right? Or was he messing with me? Did he just tell me that I was E.N.D? A Demon? His brother?

"W-what?" My voice was weak, body began to shake.

He smiled at him sadly like he did earlier and then he caressed the book like it was something precious.

"You Natsu, are my brother. My real name is Zeref Dragneel. I revived you, turned you into an Etherious so you could destroy me. You are the only one capable. I handed you to Igneel thinking that if he trained you hard enough you would be capable. But, you still aren't there yet and I grew bored of the world. It keeps rejecting me, so I want to reject it. Destroy it." His eyes gleamed with hatred and a promise of destruction.

"B-but Luna, Ryu? How?" How could I be a father if I was a Demon. And if he wants to destroy the word why did he need them?

He smiled at me pleasantly. "They were a surprise to me too. But a pleasant surprise. And you aren't dead Natsu. Right know you are in you're human form. Human. But you're still an Etherious. Once I opened the book, casting a spell you'll wake the Etherious side of you."

I felt so sick. How could I explain to Lucy that I was a monster. The guild? Gray? He is out to destroy the book. But I had to tell them.

"Y-you want to awaken me." I stated as I realized why he invited me. It must be the reason.

"Yes and no. I want to make a deal with you." I felt my body freezing, knowing exactly what this deal was going to be about. "The twins. My cute nephew and niece, I need them. They are powerful, far greater than me and I know they can kill me. They possess the One Magic."

"Y-you can't have them! They are babies and innocent! I won't hand them over!" I cried jumping our from my seat, my body aflame. I would never let Luna and Ryu come out harm. Even if it meant the safety of the whole world. Never.

"Dear brother, you're mistaken. I don't want them. Not now. They still haven't reached their full potential and as you stated they are just babies with an extremely large of magic inside them. What I want is a way for you to promise me, promise that when they grow older they'll kill me. I'll give you one last chance. No. I'll give humanity one last chance. So can you promise me that you'll train them to fight me till death."

My heart clenched painfully. He wanted me to put a burden on my children's shoulders. I couldn't. That wouldn't be fair.

"No. I don't want to have such fate. I'll kill you." He looked calculating. As if weighing the options.

"And what if I told you that if you kill me, you die?" another stab in my heart.

"W-what?"

"When I die, every Etherious I created with me. We are bonded. Not only by blood but also by life. I gave life to you all."

I was going to die? But if I die then Lucy… no!

"Is there another way!" I yelled at him, growing panicked. "There has to be!"

"I didn't know you feared death so much brother." He spoke with amusement and the didn't sit well with me.

Hell no.

"Don't call me that, bastard! I don't fear my death, I fear my mate's!" I split his table in two with a kick, and pushed his chair away.

"Your majesty!" his freaky followers ran into the offic frantically. "Are you alright? You!" They tried to jump me but I kicked and punched them away.

My anger and frustration fueled my flames. It got so hot that the things and furniture began melting.

"Leave him alone." He commanded and they stepped away from me. "Brother," I growled at Zeref when he said that. "please refrain yourself from causing havoc in my home."

"Fuck you! You're the one at fucking fault here. Do you know the danger you put my mate into! Just you wait I'll kill you!" I leaped forward and felt so satisfied when my fist planted into his face.

"Natsu," the air was getting colder despite my flames and his aura changed, becoming deadlier, "calm down and listen to me." His tone was anything but sweet. He stared at me, his eyes turning red.

I would lie if I said I wasn't fazed. His magical aura was terrifying and I knew it was only a part of it. If he went full out it would overwhelm, making me yield.

So I forced myself to let reason get to me and stopped. What was I good dead if I couldn't defeat him anyway?

"Everyone leave us be. And Natsu sit." I did but I was still furious.

"Natsu let's get something straight. For us to work out a deal, you can't attack me. As much as you probably hate me, you shouldn't. My curse, it takes a great deal to control so that anger me." He warned staring at me with his now black eyes.

"There is no deal. First you threaten my children and mate. They've been on the run for months because of you, you sick bastards. Not to mention what you bastards want to your them for. And then you attack my guild mates when they came peacefully. And now you tell me all this shit and expect me to accept it. Fuck you." I spat on the floor though I wanted to spit him in the face.

"I would like to apologize for that. My generals have been inching for fights so they attacked your friends. And about your mate and the twins' safety, I didn't start this. A lowlife group of bandits attacked her first and the rumor spread throughout guilds and here. Again, my generals acted before telling me much, and paid a lot of wrong people."

"Then you should fire them if you can't keep a leash on them. Luna and Ryu are being threatened with their lives! You sick people what to harvest their raw magic to create armies. How can I stay calm about this shit! Huh?!"

"Again I would like to apologize, my generals have sick since of humor. But it is also a great cover up. What I want from the twins is their powers, yes indeed, but for it to destroy me. I have no need in a lacrima power-upped army when my army is strong as it is."

My fists were twitching. I wanted so badly to smash his skull in. Bastard!

"Who… who started the rumor about them. About their powers. The One Magic." I hissed, gritting my teeth tightly.

The Bastard smiled. "I did. It motivated a lot of people and angered you. I wanted to catch your attention. At first it was a rumor but then it happened to be the truth."

I told myself to breathe. Counting inside myself head to calm myself before I cold leap forward and vent my anger out on him.

"You." My eyes were hard and cold. "You will pay for this. I will kill you. And enjoy it." I promised. He was making me murderous but that was okay. It only strengthened my resolve. I will kill him and I will succeed.

"That's what I want to hear." His smile was genuine and his eyes gleamed with hope.

"The connection. Can it be severed?" but before I can make plans to kill him, I had to way find a way to severe or destroy the bond for Lucy's sake. And mine. I will never bring her into danger. Never.

"No. You are my absolute, most perfect Etherious. I made you from my own curse and blood. We are bonded for an eternity. Forever." My heart dropped. There wasn't a way.

Lucy.

But I couldn't give up. No. "Nothing is impossible. I'll find a way. Gimme me the book." I demanded. I'll just take the book with me, have the guild help me find a way, research it. I wouldn't give up. Not now. Not never.

"Then let's change our deal. I'll give you a few years. 10-15. You choose. You train further and we awaken your Etherious form. But if you can't win, Ryu and Luna will fight in your stead. And if they can't win, I'll complete my one-sided annihilation, starting with Ishgar. So what do you say?"

* * *

 **Wasn't going to post this chapter since I had no Internet connection. I'm in the countryside with no reception but tonight/this morning- it's 5 am. – my friend brought me to this bar/pub that had WiFi. Thank the stars for that! So here it is. Chapter 15!**

 **Hmm, about my earlier question. It could actually make sense that it's her mother. It hope next chapter will have more clues to what their relations are. That would be super awesome xD**

 **Anyway, I must've rushed a bit with this chapter and to be honest I haven't done a thoroughly proofreading. I'm going to use my remains week and a half editing older chapters. Or I hope it can. It get easily distracted xD**

 **And I want to thank you for your kind word: klr14, Rose Tiger, Rebecca Frost, Deboo, kmikaberidze26. This story is still alive because of your support, so I thank you :3**

 **Till next time guys! Remember to review, fave and follow!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	16. Chapter 16: Untitled

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Hiro-sensei does.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 16: Untitled

After leaving my _brother's_ office, his stupid bastard servants led me to a room. Telling me the room is mine to use. I entered and slammed the door in their faces.

I was pissed. Frustrated. Saddened.

He gave me one week to decide. A freaking week!

How was I to decide something so important in such a short amount of time? And without having my family by my side? It was just impossible.

I stalked over to the bed and flopped down, staring hard at the ceiling.

"What the fuck do I do?" I asked myself. Finding no answers obviously.

I just couldn't say yes and let me transform into that… that thing…Demon..

It was so wrong. But what other choice did I have? The Bastard was strong. Probably the strongest person I knew and I hated to admit it but he was way too powerful for me to handle right now.

But what if I trained constantly for 10 years, non-stop? Maybe I could get stronger. Maybe I could win. Maybe…

"Fuck.."

It was just a too hard of decision to make. And a decision I knew I couldn't make by myself. Lucy and the guild had to know. They had to be informed of… of what I was..

My heart clenched painfully by the thought of telling them. The look of fright, hurt and anger. Mostly from Gray… How was I supposed to tell him I'm the Demon his old man had told to destroy? That I was E.N.D.

My eyes wandered down onto my chest, where I was still clutching the book to me. The real me. E.N.D.

Zeref had actually given me the book thinking that maybe it was easier to come terms with. But no.

It was not easier. If not it was much harder.

"Luce," I whispered sadly and turned my gaze to the window, the sky was darkening. I needed her by my side. I needed her comfort. This was by far the most painful thing I had ever encountered in life. I couldn't deal with it alone.

As if she heard me, my communication lacrima began ringing. The one that Lucy got me just before I left. Sitting upright and with much urgency I pulled the device from my pocket and shoved the book away. Not wanting to explain the situation so suddenly.

Pressing the answer button, my love appeared in a hovering screen with our son in her arms, both smiling.

" _Natsu!_ " She grinned into the screen with our now squealing son in her arms. The pain in my chest just hurt much more seeing them all happy.

Forcing a smile on my lips, I waved at them. "Hi Luce. Ryu, how's daddy's little Dragon?"

"Much better now that he's seen you. How are you? Is something wrong?" The blonde beauty frowned.

I hated how perceptive she was but I didn't have the courage to tell her. Not yet at least. So I lied. "Nothing wrong babe. Just tired from all the traveling. I er, just arrived a few hours ago and are relaxing in an Inn." I lied and cursed myself for being so bad at it.

Thankfully she didn't notice. "When are you going to meet them? I wish I could be there." She was worried, and it made me feel bad for her to feel like that. I hated worrying her but just this once I had to let it happen even though I rather have her by my side. Always.

"I wish you could be here too Luce." I let out a deep breathe of frustration. "And I'll probably go to the palace tomorrow… So how are the kids? Still fussy?" better change the subject before I got too nervous and spill out everything. I did have that tendency when I was lying to Luce. I just didn't have the hard to lie to her but right then I had to. I wasn't ready yet and it wasn't fair to drop a bomb on her like that either.

"Oh okay. And yeah, still fussing but we found out it was because they are teething." She told with a bright smile, her worries all gone as she lifted out son up to his feet. Him making cute noises and looking at the screen.

"Teething? Already?" Wasn't it too early for them to be teething? It made me quickly revert into my daddy role. Worrying for them.

She nodded and bounced Ryu on her lap. "Old Polly told us that their canines are coming out and it's happening the same time for them both."

"So it's a normal thing or does it have to do with their magic?"

"Don't worry, it's pretty normal. She told me that a Dragon's first teeth would be its canines, and since they are your children they inherited many of the traits Igneel passed you. Plus teething varies from child to child." She explained with a soft and loving smile. I sighed in relief but then my heart ached.

"Now I miss them even more." I pouted. It was nothing like the time when I let Mira watch them, or when Lucy and I went out. This was much worse. I genuinely missed them so much it actually hurt.

"Then hurry up finishing up there and come home to us." She said with her lovely smiled but that was just another reminder of what I had yet to tell her. Should I tell her now or get back first and then tell her and the guild? Telling her over a call was wrong especially when it was serious matters.

"Natsu?" I looked at her worried expression. Damn it. I truly hated the situation.

"Sorry Luce," I muttered and sighed. "How about I call you tomorrow, I'm really exhausted. The boat ride almost killed me." And that was not far from the truth. That torturous vehicle was much worse than the carriage ride. The heavy waves rocking the boat was a no go. I think I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. No kidding.

"Whatever is bothering you better tell me when you're back home." She sent me a stern glare and I nodded and then her eyes softened and she smiled lovingly into the screen. "I love you Natsu, no matter what happens I'll always love you. Always and forever."

When I thought I couldn't love her more than I already did she proved me wrong.

Smiling into the screen, reflecting the look she was giving me of love and affection I promised I would tell her everything she wanted to know. "And I love you Luce. Always have and always will be. Always and forever." I could say that phrase all day and never get tired of it. Because it was only a fraction of what I felt for her, om words.

Levy then brought our chubby daughter to the screen as Lucy pulled Ryu next to her and both women made kissing noises behind the twins "Luna and Ryu sends you goodnight kisses." Luce said as they moved backwards. Both kids were squealing as Mira lifted Ryu up and she began making silly faces to them with Levy.

My beautiful mate watched them as she giggled before turning her focus back to me, her face adorning a radiant and heart melting smile. "Sleep tight babe, and call me if you need to. I'm just a call away."

God I loved that woman even more as seconds passed by. I was a lucky bastard for getting a perfect woman like Lucy. Truly lucky. And I told her exactly that.

"You never stop to amaze me. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You are a blessing, Luce. My blessing."

"And you mine. Come home to us soon. Love you." I could stare all day into those big beautiful brown orbs. They were relaying every word she didn't voice. Just like how I looked at her.

"And I love you. Kiss my little dragons goodnight. I'll call tomorrow morning." I promised and she nodded her head and we both ended the call at the same time.

The silence of the room just weighed me down. I wanted to tell her about me, about the secret but I wouldn't do it over a call. I'd talk with the king of bastards and announce I'm going home. To think his offer through. I seriously needed a lot time to think it through and I needed my family's help.

So having decided to do that I pushed those thoughts away for the time being and focused on my growling stomach. I was starving! So I let my nose lead me towards the first scent of food it picked up.

Jackpot! The kitchen.

The aromas of herbs, spices and coal burning had me drooling. Having no manners whatsoever I barged in and began eating whatever smelled good. Mostly everything I passed by really.

The staff tried to shoo me away and threatened to call the guards but I ignored them. I was a man on a mission, the mission of satisfying my stomach. It was a hard mission and it shouldn't be taken likely because whenever I'd be denied of food I would turn grumpy. And grumpy Natsu would turn to mad Natsu and that was no pretty. Not the least.

"Sir, it's his highness' supper you are eatin – ate. You just ate his supper!" a old man with Gramps height and matching hair color and a weird white hat on top, was fuming next to me as he screamed into my ears.

Did I care? No. I was indulging myself. The food was surprisingly good but I'm very sure it was because I was so hungry. Not like I would like the enemy's food.

Yes. Petty. But hey, they are my Bastard of a brothers servants and they would go to war if asked because of Zeref being _petty_ so I guess it's quite alright I feel this way.

Anyway, he along with other chefs tried to get me to stop but did I? Heck no. It's food we're talking about. I need it! So they called security.

Big mistake.

Feeling rejuvenated after eating food after so long and sucking in the fire from their stone oven and barbecue grill, I made a mess. A literal mess.

I had to let out some steam. And I did just that. The royal was nothing compared to me so beating them were easy. Piece of cake.

"Natsu," I stopped punching a guard in the face when the devil himself appeared. Turning around I glared at him. "could you please refrain yourself from making a mess in my kitchen."

"No." I said simply. I quite enjoyed messing his kitchen. Actually I would've loved to make a mess in his whole palace if I could. Hmm. Maybe I should..

"My King, we deeply apologize for not bringing your supper yet. You see, he ate it all!" one of the chef's cowered explaining.

"I'm sure you can fix something up." Did the bastard just smile. Wow. Not pretty. He turned to look at me again, his eyes soft – you wouldn't have guessed he was a dark mage but I of course knew better. He was the most evil guy in the world. Hands down.

"Natsu, let's have a walk in the garden and chat."

"Hell to the fucking no am I going to follow you! Fuck no. Got better things to do than associate myself with you." That was my way of politely declining. He had to be dreaming he thought I would follow you.

"I'm your big brother, and we still have a lot to talk about. Come along." Was he deaf? And whose brother? Not mine. Heck no.

"We may share the same blood or at least once did, but you are no brother of mine, _Zeref_." I spat venomously.

"Now now little brother, come quietly and let's have a small talk." His eyes flashes a dangerous red but I was not afraid. He could do whatever he wanted. To be honest I didn't give a fuck. He was the bad guy not me.

"No thanks." I walked past him and back to the room they let me use.

I began contemplating if I should stay for the rest of the day or just leave. Staying meant that the bastard was going to be there and going meant I got to see my family earlier.

But staying it was. The information I had received earlier nagged me. I had to come to terms with myself and figure what _I_ wanted to do. I'm sure the guild wanted me to use up those ten plus years to train and defeat him, yet was it something I wanted? To turn into a monster?

Not really.

Then again I couldn't have my small babies bear a burden even I couldn't bear. It was unfair.

Anger boiled in my blood. It was all that fucktard's fault. If he hadn't been such a fucking prick nothing of this wouldn't have happened. Lucy and I would have our happily ever after with Luna and Ryu by our side. And everything would be like it should've been.

But no. A petty little whiny brat had to ruin everything because of loneliness. Fuck him.

"Natsu," and I repeat myself; fuck him. The reason for all my problems just entered the room. Looking all gloomy like a sad little brat.

"Can't you take a hint, man? Leave me the fuck alone." God, even I sound like a whiny teenager. Great. Just fucking great.

"Do you hate me?"

I looked at him incredulously. "You want me to answer that?" Did he just ask me that? Mental. He was the worst kind of mental. He needed to be institutionalized. To think he would doubt my hatred. Fuck he needed some kind of therapy. Okay, he needed that way before I arrived.

"Yes." I had to tell myself to breathe in and out and calm down. He fucking wanted to hear me say it! The fuck?!

"I hate you. I despise you. You are the worst scumbag alive. I'm embarrassed and ashamed that we share the same surname. If our parents were alive I'm sure they would be too." I could go on and on about how disgusted he made me. He seriously was the worst scum. Even the history books agree with me.

"I understand." He said dejected. "All I wanted was just to have you back." Oh for fuck's sake, did he want my pity? Accept because he _revived_ me from the death? Fuck no would I give him my pity. Not after all the shit he had done to me and my family.

"Do I look like I give a fuck? I don't. You endangered my kids and my mate, and all of Fairy Tail, and for what? Sports? Don't begin blabbering your sorry excuses. Don't wanna hear 'em. Save them for some who cares."

As if he just ignored every single thing I just told him he began talking again. "Years ago when I was a little boy, I was hap-"

"Congrats, I don't give a fuck. Leave this room or I'll leave this room and your stupid homeland."

"This isn't our homeland. We actually come –"

"I didn't ask for your lecture. Are you leaving or am I?" I cut him off not really wanting to hear more of his chitchat. I was surprised that I could control myself in his presence. I was beyond mad for all he had done, but unlike the old me I was staying calm. But barely of course.

"I will go." He announced with much sadness, his body slumped. He did not look like the evil mage he was said to be. But I already knew that. He was just an emotional twisted psycho. Very _very_ emotional _._

"Good." I turned my eyes away from his sad, almost pitiful, form and to the bed and the book. I could use some sleep.

And that was what I did when he left. I flopped on top the bed, and just shut every thought running through my mind out and fell asleep. I had to regain my strength for another day here in this awful place and prepare my body for my journey home.

I don't know how long I'd slept but I woke up when the sun was up and shining brightly through the curtains. The rays were actually what stirred me up, the light annoying my closed lids.

Groaning grumpily I opened my eyes, adjusting my eyes to the lighting of the room. My first thought was; go back to sleep. My body was still tired and so was my mind. But the pull of my mating bond told me otherwise. I needed to get home. And I really wanted that. To go home and be with my family.

So I got up from the bed, headed to the bathroom to take a piss and then splash some cold water to my face to really get me up.

The growling of my stomach told me that I was hungry but I would rather voluntarily skip breakfast and lunch. Didn't want to be covered in all food when getting on the carriage to the port. Hell no.

Just the thought of transportation made me shudder. It was dreadful. Couldn't our weaknesses been something else? It was bullshit that a Dragon Slayer couldn't ride a boat or train without getting fucking motion sickness!

Shaking off my annoyance I stalked out the room and to find the bastard who claimed to be my brother, the book in my hand. I felt weird to seek him out to tell him I was leaving. And annoyed. It was like I was going to ask him permission, like I was my parent of something.

Following his scent only got me riled up but I stayed calm and barged through a door where I could smell him and feel his presence. His office apparently. Another one than the one from yesterday. It looked more like a personal study than an office.

He was in the process of reading a book when I barged through and looked at him. I stared at him with an impassive face, really hiding my emotion.

"I'm leaving."

His dark eyes darted to the book in my hands before they landed at mine once again. His lips were twitching upwards but just barely, but his eyes were clearly hopeful. "So you have decided to –"

"I have not decided shit. I'm going home to talk with my _family_. Explain the situation, and _then_ you'll have your fucking answer." I growled pissed off that he would be so elated that he would think that I could already give him an answers to his absurd and most fucked up request.

His eyes turned cold but I wasn't fazed. "What use would day be? They'll just confuse you."

"They are my family, they are a part of me and this is a thing I decide with them." I stated and that only got him more riled up.

" _I_ am your family. Not those fairies, me!"

"You are no shit to me! Lucy and Fairy Tail is my family! Always have been and always will be!" If he was asking for a fight I'd gladly give it to him!

My body tense with anger watched him sigh, and suddenly he was no longer anger and looked at him softly. Pissing me off more. "Very well. Go to your family but," He threw me a black crystal that he conjured with his weird magic. I looked at it suspiciously while he continued talking. "use that to call me. I'll give your seven days from now to get to your final decision."

"How generous of you." I remarked sarcastically with my face twisting into disgust.

"Choose wisely."

"Fuck you." I told him and left the office with his book – my book in a way – and the black crystal ball.

It didn't take long before I found a carriage and dread filled journey home began. I opted to not call Lucy as promised and just surprise her. She weren't expecting me for at least another two days.

Hours later, almost midnight, I arrived home. I opted for walking from Hargeon to Magnolia. Or more like jogged home. No way I was having to use any transportation again. I had to get some crew members to knock me out. Thrice!

The pull had calmed down much, feeling much at ease being closer to Lucy. My senses were focusing on the house, listening in for Lucy and the kids and Happy. All were asleep.

Smiling happily, I gently opened the door being as quiet as possibly to not stir anyone up, and slowly tiptoed inside. The scent of Lucy and the kids washed over me and I felt so much at peace. It was like I hadn't seen them for months though it had only been a little over 30 hours.

Still, 30 hours was a long time.

Silently I crept inside our bedroom and instantly smiled at the scene in front of me. Lucy lying on her side of our bed and Ryu and Luna in the middle. Both hugging each other and Lucy's arm securely draped over them like a blanket. Happy was lying on top my pillow and his tail was also draped over the twins. It was such a lovely and heartwarming scene.

And was quite jealous to be left out.

Putting the book inside a drawer with the black crystal, I began undressing and headed to the shower with some clean clothes. I didn't want to let my disgusting smell of sweat and puke stain the sheets when I lay down.

"You're home." A heavily groggy Lucy stated when she suddenly entered the bathroom, startling me. I turned around and saw her smiling dazedly.

"Yeah, missed you too much." I said and pulled her into my arms. It was so good to have her in my arms after being apart for almost two whole days.

"I'm glad. We've missed you too." She sighed into my chest and snuggled closer. I could feel her relaxing, almost falling back to sleep.

"Go back to bed. I'll be there shortly."

She didn't protest and dragged out half slumbering body back into our bedroom while I finished up my bath.

Dressing into a pair of boxers and sweatpants I towel dried my hair before letting my body heat drying it completely.

I snuggle in on Lucy's side, hugging her from behind and not having the heart to wake happy. Plus it was got to hold my mate. She snuggled closer to, pushing her back into my chest.

"Goodnight. Love you." I whispered into her ear and gave her shoulder a chaste kiss. She only responded with a tired hum to tired to form coherent words.

The serenity I felt, the completeness of being home, lulled me to sleep. Not one negative thought had crossed my mind. I didn't let it.

Not until next morning that is, when Lucy woke up before me and found the two items I hadn't exactly hiding well and screamed at me to explain why I had the book we all had been looking for…

* * *

 **Finally finished the chapter! Sincerely sorry for the long wait. It took me forever to figure out what to write and where to end it. I didn't want it to been too short so I just winged it.**

 **And thanks for the reviews. I truly appreciate it them!**

 **Deboo; I felt sad too when I wrote it. And I feel sad at how I portray Zeref in this story. But worse of all, I'm dreading my Gratsu chapter to come. It will be sooooo hard to write. DX Thanks for always reviewing and for sticking around!**

 **Rose Tiger: Let's see what the whole guild and Lucy thinks before he decides xD**

 **klr1r: Thank you for always reminding me of an update and reviewing!**

 **Rebecca Frost: Thank you for sticking around so long!**

 **And thanks for all those who have faved and followed! Almost 100 faves! I can't be more happy that so many of you like this story. It seriously means the world to me! 3**

 **I'll do my best to update more often. It just so hard when you write in POVs :( I feel much more comfortable writing in third person. It's so much easier. But that's for me. I've read other stories where they excels at POVs. Maybe I'm just bad at writing? Meh. *shrugs shoulders***

 **Please leave a review and fave and follow.**

 **And could someone help with the title for the chapter? And should I rate this M? My mouth does seem to get very potty… xD**

 **Anyway, I love you all! Good luck with your studies and finals. And whatnot! Have a lovely day and week!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	17. Chapter 17: Dread

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Chapter 17: Dread

"Natsu…" My ears picked up someone call for me through my consciousness. "Natsu…" Again but this time I felt someone shake my entire body.

"Natsu!" I bolted up and looked around disoriented. I was back home. My house. Blinking my eyes as my sight adjusted to the brightness, I turned to the sound of a harsh tapping. There Lucy stood, anger rolling off from her.

"W-what?" I croaked nervously. Why was she angry this early morning? Did I push her out off the bed again?

"Why do you have _this_?" She snarled as she clutched the something in her hand thrusting it forward for me to see.

Fuck.

She found the book!

Jumping out of bed I looked at her alarmed. "I-I can explain!"

"Then you better start! Why do you have the book of E.N.D, a book we all have been searching for since Tartaros?!" Damn she was angry. Furious even.

Gulping down the suddenly formed lump in my throat I looked at her with a look of anguish. I didn't know what to begin… I couldn't just say: I'm E.N.D that's why. Could I?

No. That would be too weird and she would think I was crazy or something.

"Calm down and take a seat. What I'm about to tell you will be shocking…" Her eyes narrowed down on me before she took a seat on the bed staring at me intently. I could see she how she had so many questions for me.

Taking a deep breath I crouched down in front of her, taking her hand in my own. She frowned as she watched my sad, grim expression.

"I learned some things when in Alvarez… things that was truly shocking and hurting, even.." I began slowly bracing myself for the onslaught of emotion that was sure to follow.

"P-please tell me. W-what does it have to do with the book?" She was worried, her lips trembling and her grip on the book tightened. Her anger completely gone.

"Zeref… Zeref's the King of Alvarez." I saw how a gasp left her mouth and her eyes widened in disbelief. But I continued because what next would be far worse. "And… I'm his…" my throat felt blocked. I couldn't finish that sentence. It just made everything seem too real.

Her hand squeezed mine, her eyes urged me on. "Y-you're his what? Please tell me.." She begged.

I couldn't dare look in her eyes so I shut them close and painfully admitted the truth through clenched teeth. "His brother… and E.N.D."

I felt her body tense. "I'm… E.N.D…" I repeated once more.

Her grip on my hand lessened. I could feel her still completely. A breath caught in her throat. I wanted to look at her, apologize for everything but I didn't dare. I was afraid. Afraid of her reaction because… it would destroy me more than this truth.

When her hand slipped out of mine I panicked and opened my eyes. I tried to search her eyes but her head was downcast, her bangs hiding half her face. My heart was breaking. I could hear the pieces slowly rip apart.

Fuck it hurt.

"Luce…" what was much worse was how she visibly flinched when I tried to touch her hand. That was where my tears couldn't be hold back anymore.

"You-you're jo-joking r-right? It… it's a jo-joke…" Her voice trembled matching her body. She looked at me with a desperate look, hoping everything I just told her was a lie. But once she saw my eyes it turned into a hurtful, frightening look. "N-no… no!"

"I'm-I'm sorry!" I choked out the words. This was the worst possible thing that had ever happened to me. It hurt so fucking much.

"You're lying!" She cried, her body shaking violently. "You got to be lying!"

I wished I was. I truly did I was.

Sniffing I shakily shook my head and pulled her trembling form into my arms, hugging her tightly on the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I repeated into her hair.

She couldn't say anything. She was sobbing so loudly. Everything was just too much. I couldn't stop my own tears as we both cried.

I don't know how long we stayed on the floor, but slowly Lucy pushed herself away from me and cupped my face. Her eyes puffy and red from crying but they held a glint of determination that shocked me.

"You…" She shook her head, gulping. "You are not a Demon. You are not his brother. You are Natsu. My best friend and my love." My breathe caught in my throat by her declaration. Her eyes fierce with determination and love. Love for me.

"But –"

She shook her head vigorously and looked at me sternly. "No buts. You _are_ my Natsu. Zeref can say whatever he wants. You _are_ _not_ a Demon. And you'll _never_ be one."

Lucy always did the impossible. Always surprising me, despite whatever the situation was and always shining brightly pulling me back from despair. Her fierce determination always made me understand and encouraged me to go on.

I seriously couldn't love her enough. My heart swelled with just taking in her fierce eyes. The beautiful brown expressive orbs that always held so much love for me, our kids, family and our nakama.

"And you tell me everything that happened. I want to know whatever Zeref told you." I gave her a firm nod and pulled her back. I felt like crying more. Not because of sadness but because of my love for her.

And that what happened. I cried, tightening my hold and sobbed into her shoulder.

I felt her rubbed my back with soothing motions, calming my nervous but not my crying.

"It's okay Natsu… I love you." Her words didn't help with my sobbing. "I love you no matter what."

I calmed down after pouring out everything, the emotion and shock from when I learned the truth and of how much I loved her. She was definitely the best thing that had happened for me. I clung to her still, not daring to let go. She was my lifeline. My everything.

"Are you ready to tell what happened in Alvarez?" She questioned softly. With a nod I pulled away from her shoulder and looked at her tender eyes.

"He…" My voice was hoarse and mouth dry so I paused and gulped down. "Zeref told me about how he… started the rumors. He wants to die."

She grimaced. "He wants to… die? What does that have to with Luna and Ryu?"

"He wants them." I said feeling anger returning in my veins. "He wants them to kill him."

"What?!" She yelled and then anger flashed her eyes. "Over my dead body. I won't ever allow such burden on their bodies. I'll kill him myself if I can."

"I told him exactly that. But…"

"But what Natsu? Spill it!" She yelled impatiently.

Bracing myself I told her in a dreadful tone. "If he dies… so do I and if I die…"

"I die." She finished in a whisper. "The mating bond." I nodded solemnly.

"But I promise I'll find a way out of the bond, and then I'll kill him. I pro–" She slapped my cheek. Hard.

"And then die too?!" She screeched with a hard glare. "You selfish son of a –"

"Selfish?! I'm doing for this you!"

"So you rather leave our kids fatherless? Because of some stupid idiot?" She seethed.

"Of course not but I don't want both our kids being left behind because of me!" I fired back.

"No one has to die!"

"But he wants to die or else he won't stop! Luce you have to understand that if I don't kill him, he'll kill everyone else. Ryu, Luna, Fairy Tail, everyone!"

"We'll find another way! We'll break whatever bond he holds on you!" She tried to reason.

"What if there isn't any? Then what?" I countered.

"Then I'll personally change his ways! No one has to die. Not you, not me or anyone else!"

Chuckling dryly, I cupped her face. "He will listen to no reason, Lucy. He has set his mind and he wants an answer. Either I open the book, get stronger and train for ten years and then kill him or Luna and Ryu kills him. There isn't any in between. It's either way."

"I won't allow either of you with such burden and I will not have you break our bond." She wasn't budging her eyaes hardened in determination. Stubborn as always.

Sighing I let my hands drop from her face to her waist and then pressed our foreheads together. "There isn't any other –"

"You don't know that!" She told angrily and bumped our heads forcibly, pulling away scowling. "You don't know so don't go around choosing without looking into things."

"Luce," I couldn't help but sigh once more. Lucy was always so hard to reason with once she was determined. "Zeref told me himself. There isn't a way of breaking or even severing the bond he holds on me. No matter what I will die, and I accept that but I will not accept you to be dragged into this because of me."

As painful as it was to admit it was true. I would gladly die for my family but I would never ever drag Lucy into it because it was my fault we mated. Sure it was consensual when we bonded few weeks back but I would not allow her to die. Our kids needed at least one of us by their sides growing up.

Painful but it was the only right thing to do.

"I won't allow you to die." I could see how the tears began gathering around her eyes. "I will not! We'll find a way. I don't care! You and I, we will be together till we're old and wrinkly." She sobbed, I watched how she was struggling to be strong.

"Luce…" It hurt hearing her utter those words because that was my dream too. Grow old with her. Watch our kids grow up. Heck, even become grandparents.

But with a psycho as a brother who had demands of dying I couldn't have those things. He had tied my life to him. Made a bond that was unbreakable.

"N-no," She whimpered and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. "I… can't… won't allow it."

"I don't want it to be this way… I wish that there was another way…" I told her but I knew there wasn't. Deep down I knew that I had to do this. I had to break off our mating bond and then grow stronger and kill Zeref.

I knew that I said nothing was impossible but I knew this was. It had been wishful thinking back then but after thinking about it I knew. I had to kill Zeref even if it meant it would kill me too. I couldn't have Ryu or Luna do it. They didn't deserve it.

"W-why… why does everything have to be so cruel. Why can't we find happiness? What did we do to deserve this?" She questioned as she sobbed.

"Absolutely nothing…"

"Can…" Her arms tightened around my neck. "Can I speak to him?"

My heart stopped by her question. Pushing my head away I looked at her in disbelief. "You.. you want to speak with him? Why?"

"I just… I want him to reconsider about living. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to burden you or the twins with killing him. I want to understand his reasons. Is that… too much to ask?"

"Luce, he's a killer. He killed so many people for years. He created demons that killed people. Do you really think he would accept talking to you? Even listen to you?"

"I don't care. I don't care if he's a killer. All I ask for is and audience with him. I don't believe that he's vile as he makes himself to be. He was your brother once. So somewhere, deep inside his heart he must feel love and compassion. If we just get him to realize that maybe everything well turn alright. It's not a crime to hope."

That's Lucy for you. Always trying to find an optimistic approach to something as severe as this. Sighing deeply I looked at her, searching her eyes. She was adamant about it. That was clear.

I wanted to decline and tell her no, but somehow I felt a tiny spark of hope form in my heart. Lucy was a light. A goddess of pure goodness. She had shown the way for many dark mages. Many of our former enemies was now our allies. She was the light of everything. Shining so brightly that you couldn't help but be mesmerized by her.

"Let's… let's tell the guild first. They deserve to know everything as well. They are family." I told her. It would be dreadful to reveal my heritage, scary even, but I couldn't lie to my nakama. They were my family and have been by my side for as long as I could remember.

She nodded her head and slowly began to stand up. "But not today. Today we are staying home and just relaxing." I grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Tomorrow then." I agreed with a small smile and pulled her into my embrace. It was first then I noticed that neither Happy nor the twins were home. "Where's Happy and the kids?"

"Wendy came by earlier. Porly wanted to check on them. Nothing serious. So I let her and Happy bring them to the guild. I'll pick them up later." She explained easing my worries.

"Okay."

"I made breakfast, let's eat." Nodding I followed her to the kitchen.

Of course there was still tension in the air but that was inevitable. We didn't speak of the book or Zeref or just anything negative. Tried to forget it just for a little while.

After breakfast Lucy suggested we watch a movie on the lacrimatron and so we did. One movie turned to two while snuggling on the couch. With Lucy in my arms and beside me I actually forgot everything, just relished in the feel of us two. Occasionally my mind would wander to the twins. I missed them but it was nice with some alone time with my love.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked while our third movie began.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever you're making."

"Takeout then? I don't feel like cooking dinner."

"Alright. Do we still have the flyer to the new spicy chicken place?"

"It should be in the kitchen somewhere. I'll look for it later." She told and went back on watching the movie.

"Shouldn't we pick up the kids soon? I feel like we're neglecting them." I asked when I suddenly began missing their presence a bit too much.

She craned her neck to look me in the eyes with an amused look. "Don't you like spending time with me alone?" She asked, her tone teasing and amused.

"Of course I do. More than anything, you weirdo." I chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thought so." She kissed me back. Our kiss turned heated and soon the movie was forgotten. We ended up in the bedroom minutes later and connected our souls in an intimate act of love and passion.

"Maybe we should get to the guild. It's getting late." Lucy suggested as she absently drew circles on my chest. As much as I wanted to stay in bed a bit longer I agreed with her. Funny how it was I who wanted to go earlier and now I just wanted to stay, just for a bit longer.

But parent duties called.

Dressing up Lucy and I went towards town. We decided that I would get the food while she picked up the kids. Since I had an enormous appetite it meant mountains of containers so it would only be fair she got the kids and I the food.

Happy came to help me with some bags, Lucy told him to, and we slowly began walking back home meeting up with Lucy on the way. I listened on what my little buddy had done today and how he was gushing about Carla accepting his gift. Lucy had apparently had a small talk with him about his choice of gifts yesterday, and today the female Exceed accepted it.

"When's the wedding then?" I teased.

"Should I propose to her?" He asked in all seriousness.

"No, it's too early." Lucy cut in shaking her head and shot me a dirty look making me chuckle. "Take baby steps. You don't want to scare her off, do you?"

I watched him shake his head vigorously, his eyes wide with fear of the possibility of losing his chance with her. He was cute and I couldn't help chuckle at his distressed state.

"Plus you're not exactly dating. Ask her out first and do it with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Like today, but this time not a simple sunflower." Lucy suggested and Happy nodded his head.

We arrived home a few minutes later, the kids were napping. Happy and I set the table while Lucy tugged the kids in their beds, and then we began eating away.

I was surprised that Happy didn't ask about my trip but knowing him he could definitely tell something wasn't right and I appreciated it. We had enough drama of today. So we just chatted about the two days I was gone.

He told us about how the twins had sneezed fire at the old hag when she was examining them earlier today and how loudly she had cursed. I wished I had been there. It would've been a sight to behold. I laughed so hard that I startled Ryu and Luna awake.

But I couldn't stop. I needed it. I needed to laugh, be carefree so I got to forget everything that had happened. Because our earlier talk was still stuck at the back of my mind, dreading, killing and saddening me. So just this once I would be a bad father, causing my kids to wake up abruptly.

Calming myself down from my outburst I walked into the bedroom to check up on the twins. They were still crying rather loudly and it did make me feel guilty. Lucy was making gentle shush sounds and patted their small backs soothingly but to no prevail.

"Hi daddy's princess and Dragon," I cooed, smiling at them both and started making weird facing to help Lucy calm them down. I picked Luna up, my cute chubby baby girl was red from screaming. Bouncing her, I just began talking to her about random things, getting her to calm down. It worked all the time.

"They probably won't sleep for a while," I agreed with Luce. Once awakened they wouldn't fall back asleep. Stubborn like their mother.

Both had calmed down so we went back inside the living room to continue eating with them in our arms. It was a challenge when you have grubby babies, but we managed.

After dinner Lucy suggested that we bathe them so we did, and two squealing kids were heard all across Magnolia. Damn they got lungs. It was actually rejuvenating to see my son finally happy to bathe. I still remember how fussy he was the first time. But that's probably because Lucy was here now and he is a mama's boy.

I'm sure I'll fight for Lucy's affections with him when he grows up.

Lucy let me play with them a bit while they were biting off on what she called teething rings. They were frozen but only the part they were biting not that it would do much harm since they were like me, abnormal body temperature, just a bit lower than mine. And Lucy had to change them thrice because they would start whine and fuss when the ice had melted.

"I'm heading to bed, goodnight!" Happy called. Craning my neck I awkwardly waved from the floor.

"Night!"

"Wake me up before you leave for the guild tomorrow. I'll tell you which flowers to buy." Lucy said with a gentle tone.

"Aye! Night!"

I smiled and turned back to the two sitting babies in front of me gnawing away on their rings while trying to maintain their balance. Sitting was still new for them.

"Maybe we should head for bed too. It's been a long day." Lucy yawned causing me to yawn and then the twins yawned cutely when they saw me. Chuckling at their cuteness I glanced at Lucy and nodded.

"Come here my little Dragon." She picked Luna up, and we headed back to the bedroom.

"Do you think they'll be this cute when they grown up?" I asked when we laid on the bed each baby on either of us, nipping to their rings, refusing to let them go.

She glanced at me before looking at Ryu and then Luna and smiled. "I think so but I'm sure they'll cause us a lot of troubles too."

Yes they sure would cause us troubles. It would surprise me if they didn't. They'll be growing up with our crazy family, Fairy Tail will surely rub off on them. Of course I'm not a saint, I know that I would probably be the biggest contributor but I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Poor Gramps." I chuckled lightheartedly. He would suffer more than he already was.

"It will only get worse with time. Think about Gray's, Erza's or Gajeel's kids. And then Luna and Ryu. I fear for all of Fiore." She giggled patting Luna's back affectionately.

"Speaking of the Stripper, did his date with Juvia go alright? He was nervous as shit before I left."

"Juvia was very satisfied but I think she freaked him out saying that now they were stuck forever." I snorted, when didn't she say that.

"Same ol' Juvia. And it was about time he manned up and asked her out. It was long overdue, like Metal Freak and Levy. I don't understand why they were so stubborn –"

"And you weren't?" She cut me off, raising an amused eyebrow. "If I remember correctly it was me who asked you out because you were so damn slow getting my very _obvious_ hints."

About to protest I stopped myself. She was right. "And I'm very thankful you did. I was very stupid and slow back then, so thank you." I grinned.

"You're still an idiot and very much stupid today. Nothing much changed. But I love you either way."

"And I love you too." Learning closer we shared a small kiss before pulling away. "I love you too Ryu, and you Luna."

"And they love you. Now let's sleep." She slowly sat up with a very sleepy Luna.

"Let them sleep here tonight. In the middle." I wanted to sleep with my whole family.

"Alright. Hold her, I'll change my shirt." She laid Luna next to her brother and walked over to our closet to change.

"Daddy will always protect you to. No matter what happens." I whispered to them, kissing their little heads.

When Lucy came back she snuggled closer to me, and said her goodnight before falling asleep. I was awake. Worrying.

The last few days had been life changing and today was heart breaking, yet despite the sadness consume me whole Lucy had me grounded. She truly was the light of my light. But despite forgetting out talk the rest of the day, I couldn't sleep thinking about tomorrow.

The guild. Their reactions. How would they cope? I knew Lucy was pulling a strong front but I knew she was killing on the inside. What if there wasn't a way to change Zeref's mind? What if there wasn't nothing that could stop him other than me? Or the twins?

It truly hurt thinking like that, but I couldn't help it. By all means I wanted to live, see my kids grow up to strong independent mages despite their powers. I wanted them to be normal or as normal as they could be with our family. But I knew the chances for that was miniscule. Zeref was determined to die. I saw it in his eyes. It was his only wish.

How could we change a man who had been determined for God knows how many years?

Simple. We couldn't.

But I didn't let the tiny hope Lucy spark inside me die. We would try to find a way somehow.

First things first though. I needed to tell my nakama. That was the most dreading things. I knew how they all despised Zeref and his demons. So it was very scary to admit they had hoarded a Demon for years. I may not have known before Zeref told me, but did that change the fact I was a Demon? No. So it was frightening.

The worst would be Gray. I knew that his hate for Zeref was the strongest. First he lost his family to his Demon, and then his mentor died by the same Demon and years later his father is a Demon Slayer, and part of Zeref's demons. And lastly he had to see his father die once again. He was after Zeref's blood and E.N.D too. So I would admit that I feared his reaction above everyone else's. He was my friend and the closest person I would call a best friend.

Damn it terrified me.

Sighing deeply, I held onto my family tightly. Asking for strength for whatever tomorrow brought. I hoped it wouldn't be something heartbreaking. I seriously believed that would be the last straw for me. Fairy Tail was and would always be my family so if they rejected me I would breakdown.

Pushing the depressing thoughts away, I closed my eyes and just focused only Lucy's and the kids breathing and let it lull me to sleep. Tomorrow all forgotten I was in deep sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for my late update, but a lot of things has happened lately. My best friend's father collapsed, and is now hospitalized for God knows how long. And to top that they also got evicted, so along with them I'm an emotional mess which is not good when I already suffer from BDP.**

 **I'll do my best to find time to write, but for now I don't know when it will be. We are waiting for test results, and someone from the government to help them with their living situation.**

 **And another thing. I need a bit help. I hate sad endings, so I wanted to hear your opinion. Should I make Zeref change his mind and slowly redeem himself or should I just find a way to kill him without ending Natsu's life? It very hard, because I seriously hate sad endings. I cry so much. -.- So what should I do?**

 **So please tell me, and have a nice summer break, a good luck with your studies and finals! And thanks for the faves, follows and reviews!**

' **Til then! Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	18. Chapter 18: Anxiety and hurt

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Anxiety and hurt**

My feet refused to take the last five steps to the doors when Lucy and I arrived by the entrance of the guild. I was holding onto Luna like my life depended on it… which I'm pretty sure it somehow did.

With Gray hearing of who and what I am, I'm super sure he would be out for my head.

Yep.

That's why I spun around with a babbling Luna in my arms until I was eye to eye with a scowling Luce.

When the fuck did she get behind me?!

"Turn around." She commanded, eyes hard as ice. But probably not as hard as Gray's ic – " _Now!_ " She snarled, her face turning red.

Sighing defeated I snuggled Luna closer to my chest and turned around, staring at the large tree door with so much dread.

I looked down at Luna who was wrapped around my scarf placed secure to my chest and pressed a kiss on her little head. "Wish daddy luck, princess." I murmured into her head.

Shit I felt anxious.

I wasn't afraid of revealing about me being E.N.D and being related to Zeref. No that was easy. I was more afraid of the guild's reaction. Those people were my family, friends that I would die for in a heart beat but with the news I would drop on them would they even look at me with the same eyes of family, camaraderie that they'd always done? Would they still love me for who I am?

And Gray… could he accept that I'm the very source of his thrive for revenge? That I'm the monster that he had been so keen on finding to only kill?

It hurt and tore my heart open just thinking about those things. I didn't want to be without my Fairy Tail family and I didn't want my kids or Lucy to be shun out as well just because of who I was. I didn't choose this, Zeref did. But I guess I can't exactly blame the fucker because he gave me life and an opportunity to live.

In a weird twisted way I was thankful to him. Not that I would admit it to him of course. He was still a psycho and his demands were just too fucked as was his mind. But I was still thankful for what he did. I had found a parent that taught me strength and values, and I found a family with a bunch of screwed up people and I found the love of my life and was blessed with two beautiful angels.

"Natsu." I blinked a few times, coming out of my musing and looked at the beautiful woman whom I loved just more and more each second passing, but I could see she didn't quite look at with me the same this moment with an irate look adorning her face. "You're stalling."

Right. The guild. Reveal. Cause an uproar.

"Can't we wait another day or two? Pleeeeeease?" I tried with my ultimate weapon; the puppy eyes look.

"No." She was looking more and more annoyed with me. "Get your ass moving or I'll kick your ass inside." She was actually serious with her threat and growled at me, which I might add was sexy as hell.

"You wouldn't. I got Luna in my arms."

"Yes I would." I gasped at her statement and looked down at Luna.

"Mommy has gone bonkers! What do we do?" My daughter ignored me, having a good time sucking on her biting toy to even notice me.

"Get over yourself. I know you'll protect her, you idiot." I saw Lucy let out an exasperated sigh and roll her eyes before they hawked in on me with a mean glare. "Now move or –"

"Geez, fine… you're a meanie, Luce. I was just gathering some courage ya know."

"For a day and a half. That's enough. You're overexerting your mind with stupid scenarios instead of just going at it like you always do. Don't let anxiety control you."

I looked at her as her face sobered up and she smiled at me tenderly. "You should know that I'll love you no matter who or what you are. And so will our family. You just have to believe in them like you believe in us."

Has I ever said I loved that woman more than anything in life? Well I do and so much more.

Lucy's words were so soothing and so genuine that I just couldn't help but feel warmth in my heart. She was right. I just had to believe in them and everything would be alright.

At least I hoped.

Leaned closer to her I gave her a loving kiss before planting one on her forehead. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She beamed me one of my favorite Lucy smile that always had my heart skipping a few beats before grinning at me, lacing our fingers. "Let's get inside, Ryu needs a diaper change."

Ryu was a bit fussy I noticed, his face slowly turning pink from probably irritation from both his wet diaper and his growing teeth, so I pitied the little guy and nodded me head at Lucy letting her lead the way.

She gave me a few seconds to take a big breath before pushing the doors upon. The guild was packed. Almost everyone was present but my eyes immediately landed on one particular raven haired male with the abilities none professional strippers had.

Gulping the lump in my throat I silently followed Lucy to wherever she was taking us. My heart rate picked up when it was towards the Stripper's table.

 _Shit_! _Fuck_! _God_!

"Morning!" Lucy greeted everyone with her chirpy, delightful voice.

"Afternoon, you mean." Mira correctly with a knowing smirk. "You love birds just can't get enough of each other after not seeing each other for two days."

I wish Mira! I wish!

"We had better things to take care of, like our teething twins." Lucy huffed with her pink cheeks; probably from what Mira tried to imply.

The fierce barmaid lost her smirk as a frown replaced it, her eyes scanning between Luna and Ryu. "Are they feeling better? Any fever? Did you try that ice trick I told –"

"Calm ya tits, woman." Lug Nut sneered not to kindly. "Ya givin' me a headache!"

"Gajeel!" Our residents number 1 bookworm hissed elbowing Freak Accident's gut. "Apologize to Mira!"

"Shrimp –"

"NOW!" Jeeesus Levy could be scary. Damn that face.

But ha! Metal Fuck actually complied albeit with much reluctance. "Sorry Demon Lady." He muttered.

My heart lurched forward. Not because he was actually apologizing, no. But because the word he used. Demon. It just had me feel all disgusting and clammy.

Sweat was pouring down my head as I began tuning out of everything and everyone. I actually felt dizzy, my mind feeling hazy but then I felt a soft hand tapping my arm. Looking at my arm I saw Lucy's hand, and looked up to meet her gaze. She smiled at me with a small smile but it had me slowly calming down.

"Thanks," I mumbled, lacing our fingers and felt her squeeze it gently.

Mira had ignored Gajeel and had already Ryu in her arms, cooing and playing with him.

"He needs a diaper change." Lucy told her, fumbling with finding a clean diaper and wipes in the diaper bag hanging on her shoulder. "You won't mind changing him, hmm?"

"Of course not. Does the little princess need one as well?"

I shook my head after smelling Luna. She was clean.

"Let's head to the table," Lucy nudged me closer to our regular table where Erza, Juvia and Gray sat. I felt anxious the closer we got, but I did my best to not let it show. Just having Luna and Lucy near me got me calmer.

But I did sit far away from Gray.

"So," I looked at Erza who was eyeing me sternly, "tell us about Alvarez. What happened and what did the Emperor say?" of course Erza wouldn't be Erza if she didn't just jump right into it.

Taking a deep breath I locked eyes with her, my body tensing. "It's kinda complicated and maybe Gramps should be here before I tell you anything." And for me to stall some more.

"He's in his office," Levy told walking up to our table with Rust Bucket behind her, "I'll get him if you want,Natsu?"

I wanted to say no! but with one look from Luce I nodded with a small thanks. It was happening. I was about to tell then about my origin. And people I called my family will surely look at me disgusting from then on.

Fuck.

Unwrapping my scarf from Luna I sat her on the table. I deliberately focused all my senses on her, trying to hide my nerves and anxiety from those around the table.

"Here," Lucy's hand came to view with a frozen teething ring, "she'll want a new one since the other one isn't cold anymore. Gray used his magic to have the ice last much longer."

I grabbed it without saying much and handed it to the cute and curious Luna who snagged it from my offering hand with a wide smile before thrusting it inside her mouth. I could just stare at her all day and be content with that. Her peachy hair shining from the light in the guild, looking more pink. Her chubby cheeks much chubbier with her biting on the frozen toy, making her just so much more adorable. Her full cheeks adorning a cute pink flush, damn I could just eat those cheeks!

How could one being be so adorable and just make your heart swell so much with joy and love?

"He's making a weird face," my head snapped to my left where I heard someone snicker.. that someone being the bane of my anxiety.

"Shut it," I said it very weakly as I turned to look at Luna once again.

"Okay now I'm worried, what got the Fire Truck's panties in a twist?" I tried my best to ignore his obvious jab and the other's as well.

"He just has a lot to deal with right now. So be nice."

"It still irksome. What really happened in Alvarez?"

"You'll just have to wait till Master comes like us."

As if on cue I caught the scent of Gramps and looked up to see his near our table. Our eyes locked and he looked at me oddly which was very unnerving. I gulped and quickly scooped Luna closer to me, caging her in a circle formed by my arms.

"I see you've returned. Welcome back." His voice was soft, genuine and held warmth. It was relieving but how would his tone change when I spill everything? That had me the most worried.

"So, what news do you bring? What did Zeref tell you?" My eyes quickly searched Lucy, pleading her for something I didn't know what. She smiled and put Ryu on the table – who I hadn't noticed got away from Mira's clutches – and he met my gaze beaming at me before crawling clumsily with his teething ring in his mouth.

I was getting distracted. Which was good, right?

No. I had to tell them. I can't keep them in the dark.

I waited for Ryu to crawl to Luna and mine side before looking at waiting Gramps. Letting out a deep sigh I began telling them.

"Zeref… he gave me seven days to consider his offer –"

"What offer!"

"What could he offer other than something benefitting him! Sicko!"

"Calm down and let Natsu continue." Gramps silenced the grumbling and angry onlookers who had closed in on our table. "Please continue, what offer?"

Taking a deep breath I looked at him refusing to look at the others. "He offered me span of time. To train Ryu and Luna… and me." The anger slowly returned, thinking about his stupid annoying and foolish offer.

My reply confused them. I could feel their stares at me, and Gramps had the most bewildered expression on his old face I'd ever seen.

"What for?" He managed to ask.

"He wants to die. Either it's his death or it's the death of civilization. Nothing in between."

"Then let's kill the fucker and end his bullshit!" I heard Gray bellow and many agreed with him.

"I'll gladly kill him!"

Wish it was that easy…

"We can't," Lucy answered looking at me sorrowful, "not without killing Natsu in the process." My heart clenched painfully at her expression.

That had everyone turn silent.

"Wah-w-what?" Levy stuttered out what looking at me and then Lucy confused. " _Why_?"

"Because…" I swallowed hard bracing myself for the impact that was about to come. "Because… I'm his brother and my life is bounded to his."

The silent guilt turned into mayhem with yelling and shouting of WHATs and EHHH. Ryu and Luna even got affected and began whimpering. Gathering them into my arms I patted their small backs, soothing them from their fright.

"What the fuck do you mean he's your brother, Natsu?!" Laxus shouted in ddemand.

"Brothers?! You're brothers?!"

"Why are you bounded to him?"

"Are you fucking serious? This got to be the worst joke in history."

"I ain't pleased with it either!" I shouted back in frustration. If I could ever choose I wouldn't have chosen a evil brother like him. "I didn't know and if I did I wouldn't want to have him as my brother!"

I was getting worked up by their shouting and yelling, like it was my fault I was born a brother to the worst mage in history. It wasn't!

Lucy noticing my distress got up from her seat on the opposite side and sat next to me taking Luna from me while patting my arm in comfort. "It's okay."

It wasn't. No way in hell was it okay. Their response made me feel like crap and more anxious.

"SILENCE!" Gramps bellowed harshly, his anger and frustration spiking. "Just because Natsu is Zeref's brother doesn't mean he is less than a nakama. Show him some respect for even telling you."

I felt a lot better with Gramps words. It made me let loosing my tense body a fraction but I was still ready for more lashing.

"This is seriously fucked up." I heard Laxus grumble shooting me a look before continued. "How can you be his brother when he's older than 400?"

"Yes," Freed next to Laxus chimed in giving me a curios look. "How is that possible?"

"There's an explanation for that." Lucy answered giving Laxus a glare before continued. "All the five Dragon Slayers are from the past. My mother, Layla Heartfilia, and my ancestor, Anna Heartfilia sent them through the Eclipse Gate 400 years ago. Anna Heartfilia opened the gate in their time and my mother opened ours on the 7th of July year 777x."

My head snapped to hers with wide eyes. What?! This was new.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I had a visit this morning while you slept from Aquarius. Gemini summoned her. She told me everything my mother did. Of her sacrifice." Sacrifice? Her mother sacrificed herself? And why didn't she tell me before we left the house!

"Hold on a moment," Erza looked at Lucy frowning, "First Natsu is Zeref's brother, and Zeref wants to die but we can't kill him because Natsu's life is bound to his and then the five Dragon Slayers are from another timeline and you're mother sacrificed herself for what? I'm getting more confused."

"I'm with Erza with this. Why is Natsu's life bound to Zeref's in the first place?" Mira said looking at me and Lucy frowning.

"We all know how the Eclipse gate opens. All of the 12 Zodiacs are needed but," Lucy stopped herself with a sad smile my, "my mother's friend Grammi received her letter too late. Mom had entrusted Aquarius' key to her after she stopped being a mage. And since only Aquarius' were missing my mother used her own life in Aquarius' stead. And she died a bit after by magic deficiency syndrome."

I frowned by Lucy's tale. I didn't know her mother made such a huge sacrifice just so we could arrive in this time line. It was very tragic. I squeezed her hand, silently telling her I was here for her.

I also had in mind that we ought to visit Layla's grave, to introduce the kids and so I could say thanks for making it possible for me to meet my wonderful mate and the woman I loved so much.

"But why? We did your mother and Anna Heartfilia send them through the gate?" Cana pressed, looking very sober than she had ever been which was quite shocking.

"Because the Dragons were dying and they've all made an agreement with Zeref. Zeref left Natsu in Igneel's care hoping that he would surpass him enough to end his life and the others were sent on the purpose of stopping Acnologia." Luce told surprising all of us.

"Yer lying, Bunny Girl." Gajeel said scowling at Lucy. "The bastards woulda told us."

"And what? Have you crying your eyes out? They knew they were dying after Acnologia wounding them so they agreed with Zeref's plans. The day you arrived in this time line was the day they went inside your bodies to gather strength for the final battle with Acnologia and to stop your Dragonification. Sadly it hadn't been enough and now the burden lands on all on you." Loke explained popping out of his gate.

"You knew?" Gray asked with disbelief.

Loke frowned and nodded. "Sadly yes. Downfall of being centuries old."

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"I wasn't allowed. I'm just a onlooker and my masters told me to keep it a secret. Till now of course."

"We're your nakama!" Cana shouted scowling at him, "we deserve to know something like that!"

"And he's a loyal spirit who are bound by promise and a contract." Lucy defended Loke. "He can't do much when he has been told to keep it a secret."

"That's bullshit!" Cana protested strongly, "no matter his duty he should've told us! Or at least Natsu and the others. They wouldn't have been on a wild goose chase to find their parents if they knew they were inside their bodies all those years ago!"

Cana was right… it would've been nice knowing that they never left us but then again if they hadn't I wouldn't be I'm Fairy Tail and I wouldn't have met Lucy in Hargeon all those years ago. So I didn't know if I should be mad or happy.

"Fate had run its course, there isn't much to be done now, Cana." Gramps said softly to the Card Mage, he was donning a sullen expression. "And we can't blame Loke. He just did his duty like the others spirits do."

"It's still bullshit." Cana huffed clearly still annoyed.

Everyone was silent. Only Luna and Ryu was making gurgling noises and playing with their teething rings.

"But why is it Zeref can't die without Natsu? We didn't get those answers." Levy asked breaking the silence.

Right. I still hadn't told them about me being one of his demons.

Lucy looked at me with a sad smile and nodded her head gesturing me to answer.

Taking a deep breath I spilled the beans.

"E.N.D…. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. That's what I've been called after being resurrected as a child."

Everyone was dead silent. It was eerie and chilling and they were all looking at me in shock. My gaze landed on Gray's and I saw he was baffled, and shaking before his piercing stare landed on me. It was like an arrow pierced my heart.

"You…" His voice barely audible. "You… you're E.N.D?" I nodded my head guilty.

"Yes." I answered sadly. "Yes I'm E.N.D. A Demon from the book of Zeref."

"H-how?" My gaze snapped to Mira's.

"I died at a young age. Zeref couldn't deal with the loss of me and my parents, so he decided to do the impossible. He played God. And was punished for that. I was created as his… strongest Etherious, with the purpose of killing him."

My eyes wandered back to Gray and saw his body trembling, his fists clenched painfully and teeth gritted. And his head slumped down, looking at the table rather than me or anyone else for that matter.

"I don't believe this." I turned my gaze to Erza who spoke hotly staring at me with a look I couldn't figure out. "You are Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, our nakama. You aren't a Demon but our friend. So I don't believe you to be one of Zeref's Demons because you will always be Fairy Tail's number one idiot, the Fire Dragon Slayer."

I felt tears run down my tears by Erza's words. She accepted me. She didn't hate me. Didn't look at me with disgust. I felt like bolting out of my seat to hug her and thank her.

"No," my heart stopped when I turned to Gray and saw him look at me with anger and hatred? "You are a Demon and you need to be eliminated like the others! I made a promise to my father and I will fulfill my promise!"

This was what I feared. Gray hating me for what I was. Smiling sadly at him I nodded my head.

"I understand. But at least give me time to see my kids grow up before you –"

"Both of you shut up!" Mira screamed at us, her eyes filled with tears as she stared at Gray. "How can you say that to your nakama! This Natsu! Our Natsu! Not some Demon. If you want to kill him then we didn't you kill me? I have Demon in my blood too!"

"He's E.N.D! He's the worst of them all! How can you tell me that that he's our nakama! He's a monster!"

"ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled with all her might and bolted out of her seat and slapped him harshly across the face. "You don't get to decide if he's a monster or not Gray Fullbuster! He's Natsu, your friend and teammate. Look at him, does he look like a monster to you? A Demon?" She pushed his face at my directions, I stared at him sadly while soothing Ryu and Luna who was crying hysterically from the loud shouting and yelling. "And does Ryu and Luna look like Demon spawns?"

"Right now he's Natsu but once he gets the book he'll be a cold-blooded murderer who terrorizes and haunts humans!" Lucy slapped him again.

"You are despicable!" She spat at him. "Natsu will always be Natsu no matter what! He would sacrifice his life for his enemies, and for you! But you don't deserve anything with your mind set at killing him!"

"Luce," I called for her my voice broken as my heart. She glanced at me, her tears falling down as a waterfall. More gathered when she met my gaze before she turned to Gray.

"You are hereby banned from my life and Ryu and Luna's till you man up and rationalize. Till then, stay away from my family." She left his side to walk up to us, lifting Luna into her arms.

"We're leaving. If none of you can't accept Natsu like Fullbuster, then don't bother speaking to us." She glared at every silent member before turning to Mira and Erza. "Thank you." She showed them a small sad smile before storming away from the guild. Loke took the bag and trailed after her.

I picked Ryu up into my arms looking sadly at the members. "I'm sorry that you all had to find out this way. I felt it was only fair I disclosed this with you all because you're all my nakama and family and you deserve knowing about me and my origin."

I turned around and began walking towards the entrance without glancing back. The tears were running down like a small fountain as hurt placed in my heart.

My worst fears had come true. The family I loved were disgusted by me. By who I was. It hurt.

Reaching outside I saw Lucy crying hugging Luna into her arms and her head pressed into Loke's chest.

She looked up and saw me approaching before running to me. I wrapped my arm around her, kissing her crown.

"I'm so sorry…" She sobbed into my chest.

It broke my heart hearing her apologizing. My arm tightened around her as we both cried.

"We don't you two get home and I look after the twins?" Loke suggested after moments of silence, despite Lucy's loud sobbing and the kids howling.

His offer sounded good so I nodded and handed Ryu after giving him a kiss. I picked Luna up and give her one as well before placing her in Loke's eyes, watching him go back to the Celestial Realm.

Both Lucy and I were miserable. I actually felt betrayed that Gray could utter those words. I was still me despite being reborn as a Demon years ago. And I was saddened that Lucy had to witness all this. Neither of us deserved this.

I picked her crying form into my arms and decided that we both needed a break for anything and everything. The kids were safe with Lucy's spirits so we didn't need to worry about them. It sounded selfish taking a break from the kids but I believed that was for the best. Neither Lucy nor I was capable of taking care of them right now.

We arrived home and went straight to bed, and decided to sleep or sadness and hurt off.

Maybe tomorrow everyone might cool down and speak more rational. Either way Lucy and I needed sleep and that was exactly what we did. It was a restless sleep but it was sleep nonetheless. We were snuggled up tightly to each other, hugging each other like we depended on each other. Which we did. Both physically and mentally.

* * *

 **Hi… I'm back..**

 **Or sorta back. I managed to write another chapter after hitting a writer's block. -.-' So I'm back but not completely dedicated as before...**

 **Many things happened during the summer, like I purchased a cheap plane ticket to fly to Turkey. Worst decision ever.**

 **Only a few days in, shit happened and with anxiety I ended up in the hospital during the failed coup attempt. I had been hyperventilating so severely that I needed an oxygen mask and was given sedative since my own medication didn't work.**

 **But one good thing about the hellish vacation – dunno if I could call it a vacation but oh well – I got to visit my friend's grave and give her a proper goodbye. It was sad but at the same time helped me grieve more healthier than when I was back home.**

 **I want to tell you all that I'm very thankful for your kind words and that it warmed my heart. I apologize for not replying but I kept a distance from everything and everyone. I just needed to gather my thoughts and try enjoy life. There was many challenges but I'm getting better with therapy. I'm working with an amazing team of professionals that have helped me much since I got home and still are. They are the best!**

 **So truly thank you! I'm so happy that you guys who don't know me can care for me. It's such an exhilarating feeling and it warms my heart so much. ❤**


End file.
